


Speak Up and Never Shut Down! (Levi x Reader)~[Modern AU]

by ShingekiNoRavioli



Category: High School - Fandom, Levi x Reader - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Texting - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShingekiNoRavioli/pseuds/ShingekiNoRavioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In first person, you-the reader-is a new student in freshman year in the Survey Corps High School. You were transferred from the Garrison Junior High School due to your awfully busy parents and moved you upper class freshman year in the new school. Thing is, you are utterly shy, low self esteem, and lack the ability to make friends-of course you are scared to make friends. In return you are extremely intelligent, beautiful, and awfully kind.Although you are shy to the outside world, you aren't very much shy once you get to open up.<br/>Let's get to the point, shall we?<br/>In just the first day in your new school, you met a student- in fact a Senior student! You didn't just happen to meet him, but bump into him-literally bumping into him in the crowded halls. But little did ou know that the senior you bumpped into was a whole other universe. To get it all straight, you sort of think he's hot. You want to talk to him in person but it almost seem impossible for you to speak the words. And all because of that one incident, he talks to you and courage you to break your shell and speak away your hidden voice and let your shyness go away. A little by little, you really did break your shell, all because of this man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day Of Lovely Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! One thing before I have to let you read, this story is also located on Wattpad and yes I am the real author to this story, no need to report me. Also this story is still undergoing for editing so please excuse any of the mistakes I made you see.  
> Alright! Go right on ahead and I hope you enjoy! >:D   
> Stay fabulous~ ❤️

"My name is (f/n) (l/n). I was transferred from Garrison Junior High School due to movement in the city and I hope to have a nice time here in the Survey....Survey....Oh, Survey Corps High School! Fuck!" I face palmed myself in front of my own reflection in the bedroom mirror. This is the sixth time I keep screwing up the school's name. Oh why do I even bother? I hate speaking out, I hate people....I turn to face my teal alarm clock, reading 6:45 A.M. School starts at 6:55 A.M.....

"Great...I'm going to be late..." I growled at myself as twirl my pale blue scarf around my neck and lift my overfilled messenger bag over my shoulder. I rush out my bedroom, snatch my keys off the kitchen counter and stuff my iPhone 4 into my pants back pocket. Supposedly ready, I rush out, locking my apartment door and scurried down the stairs. It was mid-winter and I am here with only wearing my dark charcoal skinny jeans with my typical black and white sneakers and a perfectly fit blood red V-neck shirt with my (h/l) (h/c) hair down in length.

"I should had shrug a jacket on..." I turn back to face my apartment. Should I go get it right now?

"Oh to hell with it." I rolled my eyes at my stupidity and continued walking towards my new school. I only had about ten minutes to get there so I dig and whip out my class schedule and directions to the school.

Once I was finally able to figure out the school's map, the first morning bell rang to get to class. I rush inside the complex and immediately I noticed the halls were awfully crowded with morons and some nerds. Wait, am I a nerd? Does reading books count as one? I don't think so...

"Okay...Room 527....Where could you be?..." I walk straight while looking for the 500's and clear as day, I couldn't find a single damn 500. The students were rapidly disappearing into their classrooms while I'm walking around in the court yard like an idiot. And there goes my time as the tardy bell rang and my heart beating fast.

"You're late to class." A deep voice ring in my head as I turn around to meet a tall blonde man in a neat clean suit.

"Oh, um. I'm new here. I-I'm looking for classroom 527..." I barely spoke above a whisper. My eyes away from his as my body prickle in heat. Not because he's hot or anything but because of my damn shyness!

"Ah, I see. May I see your schedule?" He kindly asked, pulling out his hand for my schedule. I reluctantly handed it to him as he began to read my classes. Jeez...

"(f/n) (l/n), welcome to Survey Corps High School. Your first class in going to be upstairs." Upstairs?!

"Please, follow me, I'll lead you into your class and dismiss your tardy." He smiles and hands me back my schedule as he begins to walk me towards the stairs. I nod and follow behind him. We walk in silence, which was okay for me... I'm not much of a talker anyways.

"Did you get a locker?" He asked, not turning around to face me while walking.

"No. I don't need one." I muttered, knotting my fingers nervously. He hum in acknowledgement and pauses from walking.

"Here is room 527. I'm Erwin Smith, principle of the school. I rarely see any freshmen in upper classes to say, I'm glad to have one like you." He smiles and opens the door to let me in. I wryly smile in return and walked into the classroom with at least 30 students.

"Ms. Zoë, please excuse Miss (l/n) for the tardy bell, she's freshly new here." Mr. Smith informed my now English teacher. She smiles ear to ear and nods with glee, dismissing him away quickly. He smiles his last and shuts the door for his leave.

"Welcome to Survey Corps High School and my AP English class! I'm your teacher Ms. Zoë." She smiles and clasp her hands together with excitement. Jeez...

"Please introduce yourself!" Oh no....All the student eyes laid on me, focused and yearning for information about me.

"Um...My name is (f/n) (l/n). I-I was transferred here from Garrison Junior High School." I stuttered and flushed with embarrassment. Jeez....My voice was far too soft.

"Welcome (f/n). It's nice to have another student in my class. Please, take a seat anywhere." She sweetly offers and I take a deep breath and walk towards the back of the class. I seated myself far right side of the class, next to the window where the students in P.E did their exercise routines.

"Okay class, please let's welcome our new student and start off with a new subject today. Writing arguments." She turns around and grips a blue marker from her white board and neatly wrote 'Arguments: Opinions V.S Facts' I dig out my notepad and my pink mechanical pencil.

"Hey, you're new right? May I see your schedule?" I turn next to me to see a blonde boy with large light blue sea eyes glistering with kindness. Well...Since he asked so nicely, I wryly smiled and handed him my printed schedule. His eyes glued and dances onto my paper, searching and analyzing my classes.

"We both have Algebra 2 together for fourth hour." He smiles kindly and hands me back my schedule. Okay....?

"Oh! I'm sorry, I haven't introduce myself! My name is Armin Arlet." He nervously laughs and rubs the back on his head with an apologetic smile.

"Nice to meet you, Armin." I murmured, shyly smiling.

"If you need help with anything in this class, please don't be scared to ask. I don't think you'll need any help, you're a freshman, right? You and I are the only freshmen here in the upper class." Oh...So he and I are the 'rare' ones here as Mr. Smith stated I guess. I nod and gave him my famous shy smiles before turning back to the white board and Ms. Zoë.

Once first hour ended, Armin wave good bye and granted me luck and will see me in algebra. Honestly I hate math, I can't believe myself in a high level of math.

"Okay...What's next...?" I look at my next class on the list. P.E...Already?! Second hour is P.E?! I groan and ran downstairs to head to the gym and into the girl's locker room. As I enter, I see shower curtains, lockers, benches, and girls undressing with girlish talks. I look around and noticed two adult women in their office and chatting about sports I think. I take a deep breath and walk up the ramp to their office. I knock at their open door as they stop themselves from their chat and gaze landed upon me. One was blonde and the other was brunette.

"Um...I'm new in the school. This is my second class, and my teacher is Mr. Zakarius..." I murmured. They nod and smiled at me.

"One second sweet heart." The blonde lady hold up her index finger and took out her radio.

"Mr. Zakarius. I have your new student for your second hour, do you want her to dress up?" She spoke clearly in her radio, keeping her gaze on me.

"Yes, have her dress up if possible. I'll have her join along." A male voice echo out the radio and the female smiles.

"Okay. I'll lend you rental gym garments until you purchase your own." She smiles as the other female get up and open a closet in the office. The blonde woman took out a small sticky notes and scribbles numbers onto it.

"What size are you, honey? You look like you'll be a size (size)." The other woman said, picking up white and dark green garments.

"A-Ah, yes. (size)." I stuttered, pulling myself straight up.

"Here catch." She throws the garments at me and I successfully caught them. "Rentals are a $1.00. 50 cents for shirt and 50 cents for shorts."

"A-Ah, yes ma'am."

"Here's your locker number. You know have to unlock a locker, correct?" Blonde lady slid out the slip and reach out to hand me.

"Ah, yes I do. Thank you." I walk in and grab the slip with my locker number and combination.

"Anytime. Don't rush to get ready, you'll be excused for tardy." She smiles and waves her hand to dismiss me. I nod and walk down the stairs and towards my locker number 203. Luckily for me, it was a top locker. I study the numbers and begin to turn towards the numbers. Before I could hit my last number, one of the women voice rang in the microphone for the girls to exit outside-which caused me to yelp and mess up my number pattern. I watch the girls groan and reluctantly exited the locker room. I panicked and swiftly surprisingly opened my locker in the second try. Jeez....I have to get undress, at least no one is here, except for the women. I undo my jeans and stuff in them inside the locker then my shirt and scarf, leaving me with my blue bra and panties. How embarrassing. I slid the gym shirt on and then my shorts. Tucking in my shirt, I closed my locker and locked it, leaving my bag outside with the locker combination inside the bag. I speed walked out the locker and the cool fresh air brushingz against my skin.

"(f/n) (l/n), over here!" I heard a male voice in the far distance. I turn to see him and sprint my way towards him. That must be Mr. Zakarius.

"Welcome to my P.E class. Please sit on the ground behind Mikasa Ackerman. Mikasa rise your hand for our new student to see you" A dark raven hair girl rose her hand up in the air. Her eyes dark and dull and a part of her hair lie between her nose. She's so pretty. I shyly smiled and sat behind her as she drop her hand down to her side.

"Okay, run two laps around the volley ball court." He quickly took attendance and informed us to run. Most of the girls groan and stood up as they began to girly jog. I stood up without protest even though I hate P.E. I begin to pace a jog behind Mikasa, who seem to be the first and fastest as I was fourth in place. Wow, who knew I wasn't bad at jogging out of 25 students, not bad... I finally finished the two laps and stand by the teacher as I waited for the rest of the boys and girls to finish. I gaze afar in the distance where the cars rode slowly in the school zone. Before I could react, I felt Mr. Zakarius sniff my scent on my shoulder. I widen my eyes in shock as my body prickled in pure shock. Is my P.E teacher a pervert?! He backs off and I could sight a slight smirk plastered on his lips as I looked at him in the corner of my eye. Oh please make this hour pass fast...

"Hey, new girl. Over here." I turn to see...What was her name...Mi-Mikasa? I think. Oh please don't screw up, she's looks dangerous and evil herself.

"Y-Yeah?" I muttered.

"I apologize but I couldn't catch your name." She said, her voice almost a monotone.

"Oh. It's (f/n). (f/n) (l/n)." I wryly smiled, focusing my gaze somewhere else.

"Mikasa! God, you run so fast!" A hyper brunette girl jump onto Mikasa, panting for air.

"Sasha please don't be rude in front of (f/n)." Mikasa rolled her eyes as I flushed. God, I hate flushing at the wrong moments.

"Oh! You're the new girl! I'm Sasha Blouse! Do you enjoy food? Potatoes? Bread? Food?!" She place her hands on my shoulders and shook me back in front with a bit of her saliva dripping out the corner of her mouth.

"Sasha!" Mikasa pulled the poor brunette back.

"Don't scare the new one." She growl as Sasha rubs her head apologizly.

"I'm sorry about that. Sasha is a hungry girl." Mikasa shrug. I softly chuckled. I don't think being friends with them will do any good... Hell, I don't need friends.

"I'm Mikasa, if you need anything, please insist to come see me. If you need someone to learn to back off, I'll be there." Mikasa face darkens and her fist clenching with blood lust.

"Um, thank you." I nervously gave gratitude as our P.E teacher took us away into the large green field.

After P.E ended, I return the garments and dressed up to now head for Lunch. Already? Wow...

In the lunch room I could smell numerous types of foods and my stomach growls ravenous. Huh, I'm starving and I didn't even realize it myself. I walk towards what appears to be a Subway but this time it is called the Titanway. I had a foolish grin on as I went up towards the cashier and shyly ordered a (Favorite sandwich) and a bottle of water. It only took them matter of minutes of make my sandwich and neatly wrap it in paper.

"That'll be $6.48." The cashier smiled as she told my total. I whip out my wallet and pulled out a $10 dollar bill.

"Thank you, your change in total is $3.48."

"$3.52" I blurt out.

"Huh?" The cashier tilt her head in confusion.

"The total is $3.52. 10 subtract 6.48 equals 3.52." I stated, my inner smartass seeping out.

"A-Ah! I'm terribly sorry! Your total is $3.52. Enjoy!" She flushed in embarrassment and I feel like an ass for doing so.

"Thank you." I whispered as I slip my change into my wallet and gathered my sandwich and drink. Only to realize...Where to sit... I always hated this part of school where teachers say 'Go sit with your friends!' or 'Find a sit and make friends!' how frustrating. I was able to find an empty round table in the far back and successfully I made my way there and seated. I unwrap my sandwich and took a bite, watching the students make funny faces as they tell a story to their friends. What was the last time I had a friend? Oh right, in grade school. That dreadful bitch!

"Hey (f/n)! Mind if I sit with you?" Armin voice ring behind me with his tray of food. I nod as I couldn't speak with my mouth full.

"How's your classes so far." He asked, bright and kind. I swallow to be able to speak although I wish he was gone for I don't have to speak.

"It's going well, thank you." I wryly smiled. Though I am pretty grossed out by Mr. Zakarius perverting me out.

"You're shy, aren't you?" Armin asked, leaning onto his elbows with a smile on his lips. I flushed and focus my gaze somewhere else.

"Don't be! You'll be able to get rid of it in no time. I was like you until I met my friends Eren and Mikasa." He beam as I turn back to face him once I heard Mikasa's name told.

"Armin! What are you doing over here?! I was looking for yo-"A brunette boy with teal bright large orb glistered as he walked upon us.

"Eren! This is (f/n), she's new here." Armin introduced me. Oh god no! I don't want to be friends with you or anyone! Damn it! I frown in thought but reluctantly smiled for show. And all out of the sudden, he blushed.

"Oh, I'm Eren Jaeger! Welcome to the Survey Corps High School!" He greeted me with a smile and his hands on his hips.

"Eren." Mikasa came into show with two trays of food in her grasp. Ugh, why is everyone coming towards me...?

"Oh hey Mikasa, I found Armin." Eren grin and seated himself in the table next to Armin across me and Mikasa did the same.

"What's your next class after Lunch hour?" Eren eagerly asked, taking one of the tray from Mikasa as she also yearn for my answer.

"Um...Chemistry, Mr. Shadis." I whipped out my schedule and handed it to Eren. He eargerly accepted it and his eyes dance onto my classes. What's up with people wanting to know about class schedule...?

"Oh! We have the same Chemistry class then! I'll lead you there if you like." Eren sweetly offered, handing back my printed schedule.

"A-Ah, yes please, thank you!" I smiled. Finally I won't get lost towards a classroom.

"Oi, Jaeger what you chit-chatting about?" A young male with a light brunette undercut haircut walked up with a smug look. Perhaps he's a jock?

"Ugh, Jean what are you doing here?" Eren groan with disgust in his expression. They're enemies, perhaps?

"Hahaha, did you get a girlfriend already?" Jean laughs as he sat next to me and place his arm over my shoulders. I flushed and gaze down at my schedule. I peek up at Eren though my lashes and noticed he was crimson as well.

"Fuck you Horse Face! She's new here." Eren growled. Horse Face?

"Oh? May I see your schedule?" He grins. I shrug and handed him my schedule with fear running through my thoughts of him ruining it somehow.

"Aw, we don't have any classes together." Jean frown as Eren snort.

"We got Chemistry together next." Eren cross his arms over his chest with pride beaming out his smile. Jean scoffs and hands me back my schedule. I took my schedule and folded it back into my messenger bag.

"Ha, whatever. (f/n) is awfully too pretty for someone like you." Jean sneer and Eren flushed and I did to.

"I don't like her! I mean. We barely met Horse Face!" He stuttered and stood up.

"I didn't say anything about you two being together, perhaps you really like to have a piece of that as-" Before Jean could finish his sentence, the Lunch end hour bell rang, cutting him off where I knew what he was going to say. I gulp and wrap my unfinished sandwich and stuff it into my bag along with my water bottle.

"Tch, go to class Horse Face." Eren stuffed his untouched food into his backpack as well and pulled it onto his back. Jean laughs as he gets up and walks away.

"Sorry about that, he's a total ass." Eren rub the back of his head with an apologetic smile as I stood up next to him. I wryly smiled back, hiding behind my pale blue scarf.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked, worried in his bright teal orbs. I shake my head 'no' and cross my arms over my chest.

"Alright, let's get to class!" Eren beam as he intertwine his arm to mine and happily drag me to my, our, class.

After Chemistry was over, with all Shadis harsh rules and Eren non-stop smiling at me. I head over towards my next class, algebra. I smile in thought of once again meeting sweet Armin, he's kind but too kind; I'm not sure whether to trust him. The halls were once again awfully crowded as I desperately tried to create my own lane but of course failed. I frown and decide to just ram my way. Oh what a terrible blunder I made. I bump into someone, someone rough and strong causing me to fall back but never did hit the ground. I yelp as I noticed the man I bump into was holding me by my waist.

"Oi shitty brat! Watch where you're going!" He hissed as he lift me back up. I noticed the students in the halls paused and stare at us both. I noticed paper was scattered on the floor obviously they belong to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I frown, flushing in embarrassment. Should I pick up his papers? He stares at me, his eyes steel grey, pressed with stress and a stern look. His lips plain as if he had never smiled before. And there goes the tardy bell...The surrounding students soon disappear and I bend down to my knees picking up the papers.

"Tch, just get to class." He kneels down to pick up his papers as well.

"Right after I finished picking up your papers. I'm sorry." I muttered, piling his paper and perhaps a little peeking. Levi Ackerman, huh? Hmmm, he has tough homework. Oh wait! He's a senior!

"You'll be late, dumbass." He insulted.

"It's fine. I'm new, I'll just tell them I got lost in the way." I murmured with a shrug.

"You're new?" He asked with surprise in his harsh tone. I flushed and nod, my hair shadowing my red face. I pick up the last paper and handed him the pile.

"Here. I'm sorry again. Please forgive me." I whispered as I stood back up and scurried off to algebra. I took a deep breath and entered my class as I informed my teacher about getting lost on the way which slip my tardy and made my way towards an empty seat aside to Armin. He smiled and pointed at his notebook for me to take out and began the new lesson. I dig out my new purple notebook and stuff my hand down in a side pocket of my bag. I desperately tried to look for my pink mechanical pencil but couldn't find it....Shit, I must had dropped it when I was picking up...what was his name...Levi! Levi paperwork. I groan in thought and whip out another mechanical pencil but this time it was brown.

"Did you really lost your way here?" Armin asked.

"No, I accidently bump into someone." I whispered.

"Who?"

"His name was Levi as I recall from his papers."

"Levi?!" Armin gasp in shock and look at me as if I survive a huge earthquake.

"I heard he was a thug, he never smiles and no humor, just serious all the way. There many rumors about him." Armin gulp. I press my lips in a thin line and focus back at the teacher. Rumors, huh?

 

· * * *

 

The last bell rang and I finished writing the notes on the board. I stood up, neatly packing my equipment away for the end of the day. I lift my bag over my shoulder and allow other students to leave the room first. It was the last class of the day and I was happy enough to escape the building. Walking outside, the cool breeze chilled my arms causing a shiver to run upon my cold spine. As I began to walk towards where my Apartment complex lies, I sight a familiar figure watching me and standing ahead of me. Oh no...It's him.

"Oi!" He called out to me as I groan and took a deep breath heading towards him.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"You dropped this." He pulls out a very familiar pink mechanical pencil and hands it to me.

"A-Ah, thank you." I shyly smiled and take back my pencil, stuffing it back into the side pocket of my bag.

"I didn't catch your name."

"(f/n). (f/n) (l/n)." I flushed, hiding behind my scarf.

"Levi Ackerman." He stated with his arms crossed over his chest in his warm dark charcoal jacket.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about before." I frown and hug myself for warmth. I should had brought a sweater or at least a jacket....

"Aren't you freezing?" He asked, annoyed. Huh? Why is he annoyed, what did I do?

"I'm fine."

"Where's your jacket?"

"Home."

"You didn't slide it on?"

"I was running late." He scoffs and pinch the bridge of his perfect firm nose.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't know, it just seems you're upset." I frown with a weak shrug. He press his lips in a thin line and began to walk as I followed aside him.

"How was your first day here?" He changed the subject.

"Fine." I softly answered.

"Where do you live?" He asked out of the blues.

"Titan Springs Apartments. It's not far from here." I murmur.

"Hm." He acknowledged me and continued walking with me...Towards my apartment?

"What about you?" I reluctantly asked, just above a whisper.

"Maneuver Apartments." He answered, peeking down at me as I catch his sight and turn away his gaze.

We walk in silence towards what seems to turn out to be my apartment complex. It wasn't a fancy complex nor was it a trashy apartment.

"Okay, um. Farewell." I shyly smiled and walk towards the building that held my home.

"Wait." He pauses me from going any further.

"Here, call or text me if you need anything. Whether about school or the city." He hands me a slip with neatly written digit numbers. I flushed and nodded. Jeez....I got a number. Holy cow.

"See you tomorrow, and wear a jacket." He turn on his heel and left to his home. I wasn't cold anymore, the heat of my blood boils with weird feelings I never experience. I bite on my bottom lip and scurried inside my apartment. Holy cow....I got a number! He's even cute! I think...I unlock my door and drop my bag to the floor inside, locking door shut. I slid down against the door and pull out my iPhone 4 out of my back pocket. I went to contacts and added Levi Ackerman into my phone. I randomly squeal with delight. Strange....I rarely squeal...Unless it's books with hot steamy scenes. I also noticed I only have 3 contact numbers. Mom, Dad, and now Levi Ackerman. Huh, how sad is that...

I feel the need to text him. I have no clue why but I have a feeling. I'm not sure whether I can control this feeling. Before I could had known it, Mom was calling me and I picked up.

"Mom?"

"Hello sweetie, how was first day at your new school?" Her voice soft, warm, and sweet over the line. Oh I miss her already.

"It went fine, thank you for calling." I smiled, hugging myself.

"Oh, I'm so glad."

"How's work?" I asked, frowning at the thought of both my parents' awfully busy business.

"Oh sweetie if you could understand. It's terribly dreadful here. Work after work. Your father and I miss you already. We'll visit sometime in the month. Make sure you're snuggled warm for this season." I rolled my eyes over the line.

"Okay mom."

"Have you met someone, (f/n)?" She asked out of the blues.

"W-What?! What makes you say that?" I squeak, blood rushing up my cheeks.

"You sound different, more...Hmmm, how do I say this? You sound more...Lovely. Hm, I can't seem to figure out how to say." She laughs over the phone. I rolled my eyes and dig the sandwich out my bag.

"Oh, I have to run sweet heart. It's so frustrating here. I'll call you sometime, take care honey." I frown and whispered an 'okay' as I hanged up. I unwrap the sandwich and took a bite. I pull myself up and walked to my bedroom and into the closet. I pull out my grey sweat pants and undressed out of my skinny jeans, sliding the sweats on I unrolled my pale blue scarf off and walk to turn on the heater. I snatch a book off my book self and walk out to the living room with my sandwich and a book in my hands with my phone in the back pocket of the sweats. I seated myself comfortably on the couch and open the book where my book mark was left off. I read a couple of pages before I had the urge to send a text to Levi. I groan and slip out my phone. Now what? What do I type? What can I ask?

*Are you the brother of Mikasa Ackerman? – (f/n)*

I hit send and mentally face palmed myself at my stupid question. Almost immediately there was a response.

*Tch, why does everyone think that? No, I am not. We just happen to have the same last name.*

He even 'Tch' in text!

*Eager to text? You reply almost immediately, shocking. – (f/n)*

I giggled as I hit send. I shove my book to the floor and laid down with my sandwich wrapped. I waited for a text but it seem like forever before my phone chirped alive.

*Was that immediately?*

Oh! He has humor. I grin like a fool at the text

*I was worried I scared you off with my text but to find out, you do have humor. Unlike the rumors. – (f/n)*

I hit send. Armin told me about Levi, rumors of him being a thug and never smiles.

*Rumors? About me? Interesting.*

*You never heard of them? – (f/n)*

*No. Tell me*

Wow, he sounds demanding over the phone, just like the rumors.

*One, you were a thug. Interesting. Two, you never smile. I don't see how that is possible. Three, you are the brother of Mikasa but dismisses the thought. I'm not sure what to believe. Four, you are demanding and get what you want. I can see that very clearly. Five, you have no humor. I think I caught that. And six, you have extreme OCD. I'm curious, do you really? – (f/n)*

*One, yes I was, it's old and in the past. Two, I'm not sure myself, smiling is not my thing. Three, I told you, I'm NOT her brother. I was informed she is Eren very close to Eren, talk to him. Four, am I really demanding? I don't see anything wrong about that. Five, once again I'm not sure, it probably slips out but I couldn't care less. Six, is there a problem with OCD? Don't wipe your ass and see what happens. Also why do you type your name at the end? I clearly know who I am texting with.*

He was a thug? Oooo! Will he come after me if I don't wipe my ass? How rude.

*A thug, how? Thief? And what will you do if I did not wipe my ass? –Because I can-Freshman.*

*Yes, a thief. Are you challenging me?*

*Oh, you're a bad boy then? I wouldn't want to challenge you. – Wiped clean Freshman*

I laughed at my response. Oh, I'm having too much fun.

*Bad boy? Are you flirting with me? I think it's my turn to ask questions. ;)*

Oh crap! A winky face? What is that supposed to mean?

*I wouldn't dare to flirt with a bad boy. There isn't much to learn from me, but go ahead. – Curious Freshman*

*Why is it that you are calmly texting me and I could sense humor from you, but at school you are the shyest one?*

Hmmmmm. Crap.

*I have no answer for that. In person it feels awkward, doesn't it? Through text, I don't need to hear my voice or change my personality if the other side doesn't know what I am really like right now. –Freshman*

I reluctantly hit send.

*Hm. You're interesting. Your voice sound nice, you should let it out more often. Anyhow, what do you do in your free time?*

I flush at his text. My voice sounds nice? Eh?!

*I don't think I will. Sorry. I read books in my free time, watch T.V, study, cooking desserts, or I surf the internet. Nothing fun I could say. –Freshman*

*I think you should. What types of books do you read? What to watch? Study what? Favorite dessert? What do you surf on the internet for?*

Many questions popped out. I took a deep breath and hit reply.

*Any type of books works, drama, humor, horror, mysteries, romance, but history doesn't exactly float my boat. I just skip through channels and whatever catches my interest. I study on subject I need to catch up, mostly math... I don't have a favorite, they're all far too good to dislike. But to select one, it would be strawberry chocolate fondue. I do random research's, such as interesting articles. –Boring Freshman*

*I don't see you boring, you're quite interesting.*

*Are you flirting with me? –"Interesting" Freshman*

*Me? I think you're the one flirting with me, Freshman.*

I giggled at his reply. I look over at the time and realize I have homework to do.

*Sad to say, you haven't caught my eye. Yet... Noticing the time, I have homework to do. Perhaps chat later? ;) –Busy Freshman*

Holy cow, I can't believe I sent a message with a winky face!

*Can't text later today, I am too a busy SENIOR. It was nice texting. Text tomorrow.*

Text tomorrow, not even a question instead it is an order.

*Yes, to say you are a SENIOR, will you be needing a walker to help your old sore back? "Text tomorrow" I think the rumors are true, you are demanding. ;) –FRESHman*

*I may be old, but I have part of me that very young. ;) Yes, demanding, as you are to say. Now go and do your homework. –Demanding Senior*

Part of him young? Holy crap, is he a pervert?! I laughed as he used my ending thingy. Copyrighting me too far. I place my phone down and walk to the kitchen table to start my homework. Hmmmm, Levi doesn't seem like a bad person, but I still don't trust him, he could be a creep in disguise... I already miss texting him but homework will be a pain. For some reason, I'm eager to go to school tomorrow.


	2. Friends Aren't Meant For Me

I wake to the sinister ranging of my teal alarm clock. I toss my hand over the off button and turn to face the ceiling above. I sigh heavily and rub my eyes open. I flutter my long lashes to focus my vision around the room. I took about 3 minutes of staring at the ceiling before a grin plastered on my lips, remembering his foolishness yesterday. I rolled out of bed and crawl towards my closet. Picking out my pale blue skinny jeans and dark raven button up shirt, I head towards the bathroom and got dressed, brushing my teeth I slid my white thin jacket on and my messenger bag over my shoulder. I wash my face and wrap my hair into a bun. I decided to skip breakfast and head out towards school. This time I felt better, knowing that I was wearing jacket in this freezing winter. Once I made it to the front of the school I head towards the office and purchased my gym garments from the banker and receive my receipt to pick it up in Gym Hour. Now I don't have to rent gym clothes. I walk into the court yard and sat down on a bench while waiting for the morning bell to ring. Students began to show up gathering around with their friends. I pull out my book from my bag and began to read to waste time until the bell.

I'm not sure what got me into books but it felt nice to get lost in the them. Like a tender fly trapped into the deep wonders of a web.

"Hey (f/n)!" I look up at beaming Armin, Eren, and a dull Mikasa, walking towards me. I place my blue book markbook at my spot and watched them smile at my presence. Great... Time to socailze...

"Here early?" Eren asked, grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah. Had to purchase my gym garments." I murmured, tracing the pages on my book. Before I could had known it, the familar jock himself Jean seated himself next to me. Where did he came from?

"Ah, hey there." Jean sneer, lying his arm over my shoulders again.

"Hey! Get off of her Horse Face!" Eren hissed, rising his clench fist in the air.

"Hey, hey, hey, come down Loser. Don't want me to touch your girlfriend?" Eren and I flushed at the same moment as Jean laughed.

"Jean, get your hands off of (f/n)." Mikasa snarled, her face and expression dark with bloodlust. I heard Jean gulp and slowly he did took his hands off of me. Jeez-what happened here...Psychic reading?

"Gosh, you guys aren't in a good mood." Jean laughs as Eren lower his fist and his expression pretty much pissed off.

"Jean, what are you doing over here?" Another voice join in. A male with freckles on his cheeks.

"Marco! I'm just here with the new student, have you met her?" Jean smiled. Oh no, am I going to have to introduce myself?

"N-No, I haven't. I'm Marco Bott." He reach out his hand for a shake and I place my book down aside me.

"(f/n) (l/n)." I murmured, shaking his hand. I flushed at his smile, how embarrassing!

"What do you think of the school?" He asked, kindly trying to get along with me.

"It's fine." I whispered, picking my book back up and shoving it back into my bag. The bell is going to ring soon...

"She's shy." Armin smiled. Oh please don't say that....Great....

"Oh. I'm sorry." Marco apologized, scratching his eyebrow with a small smile. I said nothing and press my lips into a thin line. It was thick silence until the bell rang, catching all our attentions. I stood up and push pass them. Rude? Yes I know, but I don't attend to make friends.

"(f/n)! Are you alright? I hope Jean didn't say or do anything bad to you." Armin run up aside me concerned. No I'm not alright, you embarassed me by calling out that I am shy and try to befriend me! Not going to happen mister! I'm sick and tired of bullying!

"I'm fine." I bite my bottom lip and continue straight to class with Armin still walking beside me. Oh right...We have the same first class together. Just great.

"I don't think you are." Armin said wryly.

"Don't try to befriend me, please." I muttered, shoving my hands in my jacket pockets and gaze straight forward but I could sense Armin lips fall to a frown.

"Why?" He asked as we both begin to climb the stairs.

"I don't attend to make friends, Armin." I shrugged.

"Are you afraid to make friends or to have friends?"

I continued towards class in silence, not daring to answer his question. We both enter the classroom and sat in the back where our seats were. Awkward it was, I took out my pink pencil and my English notebook to take notes. Once the tardy bell rang, Ms. Zoe shut the door for students who are tardy and she walked in front of her white board to start her lesson. She took attendance and continued her lesson from yesterday. Arguments, I began to take notes after notes and once she began to read an argument essay, I carefully stare outside at the P.E students trying to prevent myself form getting caught by the teacher. Some students were active playing on the sports and some with worn out faces or get pure laziness. But what caught my eye was a familiar figure I know.

"Levi?" I mumbled to myself, watching the man with sweaty dark locks swing in the touch of the harsh cold wind. His arms full of muscles and a really nice ass... He was in a playground full of bars and weights. Doing push-ups to pull-ups work outs on the metal bars. He was with a small group with a single female, who had ginger hair. Does Levi have a girlfriend? I frown in thoughts and felt the urge to ask him, how could I? He's in P.E and I'm in class.

"I disagree of having pizza as the school lunch for students. (f/n), what can you say to back this up?" Ms. Zoë called me out. I softly yelp in surprise and immediately turn to face her. Crap, she caught me not paying attention, but at least I heard bits of what she had asked me.

"U-Um...Pizza has too much fat and oils. It is not healthy for students. As support, pizza is known as a fat food. Another back up would be, pizza every day for a lunch course meal is a health hazard, although there are other choices, pizza is always there to select, even though if the other choice is what you dislike. Pizza may also be replaced with a better healthy course, so there wouldn't be a problem. If the food is not what student are in liking, students are always allow to bring a sack lunch." I said, sort of loud enough. Ms. Zoë smiled and clapped for me as the students around also clapped. I flushed in embarrassment as Ms. Zoë beam with excitement and continued reading the essay.

"That was a close one..." I scoff at myself and return watching Levi running laps and then boxing red sack. God, he's looks so hot. Sweat beads swimming down his head and neck...

First hour ended and I head for the gym before Armin could run up and talk to me. I know he's still worried for me. But why is he? I don't attend to make friends, there and that.

I gave my receipt to the women and they hand me my fresh and clean gym garments. I whispered a 'thank you' and head to change. To only find out, my locker is next to Mikasa's. I unlock my locker and began to undress and change into my gym garments as Mikasa did the same.

"I don't know much about you." She blurted out telling me. I turn to face her with a confused frown.

"W-What?"

"We barely met yesterday. Tell me about yourself." She dully ordered. Which Levi came into my head, they're close enough to be sibling. Demanding....

"There isn't much to know. I read books and I do homework." I muttered, shrugging my shoulders as I lock my locker shut.

"Boring..." She shut her locker shut and her words took me by surprise.

"Yes, I know. To you it might be but it take my time and I sort of enjoy it." I bite my bottom lip as I sat down on the bench, which she also then joined.

"You seem kind but you're very shy. You ignore insults and let them happen. Were you bullied when you were young? Is that why you're quiet?" What the hell?

"Yes, when I was young I was bullied, I don't think that is what made me shy. I was always shy." I frown, staring down at my feet.

"You didn't stand up for yourself against the bullies?" She asked.

"I was weak. I'm still am." I whispered, I could feel Mikasa tense in my response. The P.E women then informed the students to head out.

"What about your parents?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did they do anything about the bullies, when you were bullied?"

"No, they were awfully too busy to do something. They have far too much work and still do." I frown. Why is she asking me this?

"Why do you care?" I murmured.

"Because you seem lost. Just like Armin before Eren and I saved him from the bullies. Eren will likes to be friends with you. Yet, you look like you are getting more and more lost. I thought maybe if I were to let you speak out your problems, you'll be more....Opened up." Mikasa slightly smiled, walking aside me as we walk outside for today's P.E.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, gazing at the ground.

"I don't attend to make friends." I lift my head up and face Mikasa, a smile on my lips. She widen her eyes in surprise and her lips pressed back in a thin line.

"Why?"

"Because friends will always back stab you. I experience enough of that. Friends are always the ones to break trust and hurt you. I experienced plenty of that. They are the ones who supposedly 'change you', I don't want to change because you'll never know yourself if you are a good one or the mean bad one." I spoke, turning my gaze towards my class and Mr.Pervert.

"Not all friends are like that." Mikasa hissed.

"No...They're all like that. For all you could know, I might be one of them and I don't know it for myself."

"You don't seem like one."

"I probably don't seem like one but do you really think I am not one of them?"

"Are you one of them?"

"I don't know. I wish I'm not one, but as you may recall; I'm lost." I wryly smiled and sat down for attendance.

* * * *

Lunch already, I purchase my (favorite sandwich) and a bottle of water. I turn to head towards my lonely table but to see Eren, Mikasa, and Armin sitting there; are they waiting for me?

I frown and decide to eat in Ms. Zoë classroom, she was nice enough to let me eat in her class if it was to redo a test during lunch hour or just to hang out. I walked over to classroom and knocked to enter.

"(f/n)! Eating here?" She smiled and wave her hand to her class room, where other students were also chatting with Ms. Zoë and eating. I sit at my seat in the back and unwrap my sandwich. I took and bite and a gush of cool water as I yank out my phone. Is Levi on break? Hmm....It wouldn't hurt to send a text...

*Are you on break? When is your break? Sorry if I interrupt. –Freshman*

And like last time, there was immediate response.

*No, I'm not. My break is not until after my third hour. I'm in my algebra class, boring and far too easy. What are you eating?*

I'm texting him in class? And he's replying in class?!

*Aren't you going to get in trouble? I'm just eating a (Favorite sandwich) from Titanway. –Worried Freshman*

*I won't get in trouble, the teacher spends most time turned around again the board. Anything to drink?*

*You rather text then pay attention to class? I have water as my beverage. –Freshman*

*Aren't you the one who texted me first? Interrupting my education? Is that all you're eating?*

*Do you want me to stop texting you? I don't eat much, which reminds me I need to go grocery shopping. Do you know any markets around? –Freshman*

*No, I enjoy your company. There is a market nearby but has awful fresh food and awful cashiers. There one market I enjoy and is best at its supplies, but it is quite far. Want me to take you? I can drive.*

*Thank you for your offer, but I can take a bus. Where is this market located? -Freshman*

*How the hell are you going to carry your groceries to a bus and to your home? I prefer to take you there, I might as well shop.*

He has a point....

*You have a point...Is today a good day to go?–Thankful Freshman*

*Today is fine. Meet me outside in the parking lot after school.*

*Okay, what will you be wearing? It'll be easier to find you. –Freshman*

*I think you'll be able to find me.*

Oh, he want to play?

*Are you sure? I don't think I'll be able to find a short man, like the rumors. Also, how good of a driver are you? I wouldn't want to be killed. –Safety first Freshman*

*Damn the rumors...As I was walking you home, I was clearly taller than you. Shortie... I passed all my driving test in the first tries. As long you wear your seatbelt, you won't be flying. And if you don't bother to wear your seatbelt, I'll hit the brakes hard.*

*A girl like me, it's perfect to be short. ;) Reminding the passengers to wear the seatbelt is much more preferable then hitting the brakes, Mr. Passed-all-driving-test-in-the-first-try. –Shortie Freshman*

*This is just my opinion, but when it comes to teaching somebody discipline I believe pain is the most effective way.*

Pain? Whoa...

*Harsh. –Scared Freshman*

*Very harsh indeed. ;) –Scary Senior*

Before I could hit reply, the lunch end bell rang and I again only took a bite of my sandwich.

"Okay students, pick up your trash and don't leave any mess behind. Get to your class." Ms. Zoë announced as the students gather their belonging and walk out the classroom with their trash. I stuff my phone back into my back pocket and stuff my lunch into my messenger bag. Luckily I took out enough weight out my bag for more room to stuff in. I walk to Chemistry and I could see Eren standing outside the room with his arms crossed over his chest. Was he waiting for me? I wryly smiled at his presence but his lips were pressed into a thin line. Is he upset? I tried to enter into the classroom door but Eren cross his arm across the door, not letting me enter. I yelp as he lower his arm to my waist and pulled me next to him as the other students entered room without me blocking it.

"Where were you?" He asked harsh against his throat.

"Does it matter?" I murmured, gazing my sight at the lockers next to us. He frown with furrowed brows.

"I heard." He softly said. I tilt my head in confusion of what he might be referring to.

"Hear what?"

"You don't want to have friends." He said with a bit of wrath boiling in his blood. Jeez....

"Yes. I don't attend to make friends." I whispered, stuffing my hands into my jacket pockets. Does Levi count as a friends? Huh....

"Why?" He inquired, I shrug and felt annoyance prickling my skin.

"Shrugging is not helping."

"Then I don't know how to help." I shrug again.

"Tell me why you don't want to make friends." He harshly ordered, desperately trying to not have the urge to choke me at the spot.

"If you heard, I think you already know why." I softly hissed. He stood in silence until opening his mouth to speak.

"Yes, I already know and it's pretty damn stupid!" He snarled, clenching his fist. Oh snaps, is he going to hit me?

"Not everyone is like that (f/n)! You're not one of them and most of us are not!" He run his hand through his brunette locks, as he brought his hand down, I flinch; afraid of getting hit. He widen his eyes in surprise at my reaction.

"Did you thought I was going to hit you?" He lowly whispers, his voice cautious.

"Yes...Sorry." I spoke softly and low, and I felt the urge to cry.

"Why?" He questions, frowning and his eyebrows curve with worry.

"Because you seem angry. I'm sorry." I breathe out, my voice near the edge of breaking. Before Eren could had said anything else, I walk into the classroom and sit on my seat before the tardy bell could ring. Eren then entered and sat in his seat a few desks across behind. I straighten myself up and took out my notebook for this class. An hour of Shadis harsh lessons.... He quickly took attendance and began his lesson, scribbling on the white board with a harsh blood red marker. As I was taking notes I felt my phone vibrate on my butt, god it took gave me a heart attack... Luckily a student in the room cough loudly enough for the vibration against the chair to be heard. I swiftly took my phone out my back pocket and placed it onto my lap for it to not vibrate against the chair if it happens again.

"Texting in class?" Connie Springer, my chemistry lab partner, sneered. I flushed and rolled my eyes at him. Did Levi just texted me?

"New student texting in class...Already breaking the rule?" He grins.

"Someone texted me, I'm not texting." I whispered for the teacher not to notice.

"Aren't you going to look at it? What does it say?" Connie whispered back, pretending to focus on the white board. I take a deep breath and under underneath the table and unlock my phone and click view the message.

*In lunch. Did I interrupt you?*

It was Levi. He's already out his third class and now eating.

"Who is it from?" Connie eagerly asked, grinning ear to ear.

"None of your business." I grin. Whoa, did I just grin? Strange.

"Aw...Are you going to at least text back? I won't tell." His grin turn into a smirk.

"No! I'm not going to risk it." I whispered harshly and locked my phone as I placed it between my thighs. And with bad luck, it vibrated...In between my thighs... I gasp and flushed with embarrassment as Connie cup his lips containing his laughter as he realized what had happened. Damn it Levi!

* * * *

I sped my way outside towards the parking lot and look around for anyone with dark raven undercut hair. I was about to whip out my phone to send a text to him but I still had the message he sent my earlier in Chemistry class.

*Is this vibrating your ass?*

I flushed at the message. More like vibrating my ....

"Oi." I turn around to see Levi walking towards me with his hands in his front jean pockets and his backpack handing on one shoulder.

"Hi." I shyly murmured, with a shy smile dancing on my lips.

"You're wearing a jacket, good." He said dully, standing in front of me. I bite my bottom lip and nod.

"Ready to go, Shortie?" He said, a ghost smirk hidden on his lips.

"Whenever you are ready, Monotone." I grin, as he scoffs and nod towards a direction and walks towards it. I walk aside him as I try to hunt a car that could possibly be his.

"Get inside." He takes out his keys and a push of a button the car chirps as it unlocks all the doors. I stare in awe of his car. At least a 2012 Hyundai Sonata. I jump in and place my bag at my feet as Levi pop open the trunk. Why is he opening the trunk?

"Want me to take your bag in the trunk? I'm tossing mine in." He asks me. I nod and pull my bag up to me as I quickly take out my wallet and stuff it into my back pocket as I pass my bag towards him. He swiftly takes it and walks behind the car. I turn around to face the back and see him through the back window before the trunk door lifts up and blocks the view. I groan and slide back in my spot. The seats are smooth pale khakis leather, able to slide my bottom around. How fun. A soft low thud was heard, it must be the trunk as Levi enter back into his car.

"Seatbelts first." I sneer as I pull the belt across my chest and into the lock as it clicks. I could sight a slight tug at his lips through my lashes as he buckles up. He enter his key into the ignition and roar it to life. He shuts his door as I could hear the radio softly sing.

"Nice car... 2012 Hyundai Sontata?" I lowly asked, knotting my fingers on my lap.

"2014 Hyundai Sontata." He said monotone but I could sense pride in his tone.

"Your parents bought it for you?" I asked as he begin to reverse out and drive through the vacating students.

"No. I did."

"Oh." I flushed in embarrassment of my question, He bought this car? It must had been expansive...

"My parents passed away." Levi said monotone, now driving in the streets.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I murmured, my lips curving into a frown.

"What about yours?" He asked, changing the subject as he stops at a red light.

"Both of my parents are in same businesses and are terribly busy in the city." I spoke low as I watch the students and citizens cross the road in front of us. Levi turn on the heat in the car and it soon felt nice and cozy.

"Ah, I see." He briefly nods. He peeks down at me in the corner of his eyes and caught me watching the people cross before their time is up. As soon their time was up, the green light beam and Levi resume driving.

"Warm?" He asked, his eyes straight on the road.

"Yes, thank you." I whisper as he hum in response. It was awkward silence but it got me thinking; am I friends with Levi? Does he see me as a friend? If I'm friends with Levi, does that mean I'm selfish for not befriending Eren? Or Mikasa? Or Armin?

"Do you know a boy named Eren?" I asked, my voice low as the music.

"Yes." He plainly replied.

"Are you two friends?"

"Why do you ask?" He questions and doesn't answer my question.

"Just curious..." I whispered, digging my hands into my jacket pockets,

"I guess you could say that." He shrugs.

"How is he like?" He shot a look before looking back to the rode.

"He's utterly stupid, most all the time he's angry and he gets in trouble most of the damn time. Why? Do you like him?" Levi described him harshly and asked me a question that made a flush bright crimson red.

"N-No. I'm just not sure what to feel around him. What about his friends? Have you met them?" I stuttered, turning my gaze towards the outside world.

"Are you his friend? Armin and Mikasa? I know Armin is awfully kind and so damn smart. Mikasa is a protective brat towards Eren and she's pretty much scares anyone."

"I don't have friends. Are you scared by Mikasa?" I bite my bottom lip to contain my foolish grin from appearing with the thoughts of Levi afraid of a freshman.

"Am I not a friend? Tch, she makes herself seem scary, hell, she doesn't scare me." Levi scoffs, turning into a large parking lot of a store called Fresh Titans Market.

I shrug at Levi question as he parked into a parking spot. He studies me as I nervously shift around the seat and unbuckle myself. He then turns off his car and grip his bundle if keys as he gets out the car along as I do. I walk aside Levi as I hug myself for warmth.

We enter and I immediately grab a cart.

"Where to?" Levi asked as I stroll the cart towards my destination.

"Fresh Produce, fruits and vegetables." I softly answered as I took note of Levi grabbing a hand basket.

"I'll find you, I'll be around." Levi informed as he turn on his heel and left towards his unknown destination. I tilt my head in confusion but shrug as I continue towards the fresh produce.

I slide my jacket off and toss into the cart as I roll up my sleeve to attack the apples. Grabbing a pound of green apples, I scurried off the bananas; bagging six pounds. I then snatch a pound each of lime and tomatoes. I hog two small packets of each fresh strawberries and blueberries. I love this place, everything is so fresh and so clean! I love it far too much! I'm glad Levi took me here, I should give him more gratitude.

I stroll to the dairy and hog a gallon of milk, soft cheese and a quart of strawberry Greek yogurt. I wonder off towards the wheat sections and gather a loft of wheat bread and a box of 20 granola bars. I took a moment and snatch out my phone to calculate the prices of each items. Out of all the food I got, it was pretty damn cheap. $25.57 (A/N: To me, that is cheap and now it seems like we're in a cheap ghetto Food 4 Less or something but hey, imagination~ XD)

I stroll around the market and decide to send a text to tell Levi I'm finished. Quick and finished. This place is wonderful and so many thing I want to buy but I already have far too much products.

*I'm finished, you? –Satisfied Freshman.*

As always, he responded immediately, making me feel blissful inside.

*In the tea brew, aisle 6. Where are you, I'll come find you.*

*You like tea? I'll come to you. –Hunting Freshman*

I hit send and I amble the cart towards aisle 6.

*Is there something wrong with tea?*

Oh shit, is he pissed? I frown and hit reply.

*No, there is nothing wrong with tea, I enjoy them more than coffee. It's healthier. What is your favorite type of tea? –Tea full Freshman*

It's true, tea is better and healthier, but most taste strong.

*Fair point made. Black tea suits me best*

I didn't bother to hit reply as I enter into the aisle and sight Levi looking down at his phone but caught me sauntering towards him.

"Hi." I shyly greeted as I note his basket full of at least two box of Earl Grey Tea, a gallon of bleach, Windex, clean wipes, mop floor cleaning liquid, and a roll of clean white rags. Holy fuck, his OCD!

"You getting all of that?" He points at my items in the cart. I flush and nod. Yes...I know...I'm going to be a fat-ass for a while. He nods and doesn't say anything about it.

"Alright, ready to check out?" I nod and smiled shyly as I ramble behind him.

"You're not cold? Where is your jacket?" He asked, not turning around to see me.

"It's not that cold is here, my jacket is in the cart; I'll put it on once I hit in the check out." I murmured as he hums in response and we're at the checkout area.

"Go to number four, it has less people. I'll take 1." He orders as I commands. I flush in embarrassment as I realize he is taking the 10 items or less check out. I get in lane and set my items on the rotation table as the mother of two in front of me waits for the cashier in a bright green apron to scan their products. I pull out my wallet and snatch out my card, or should I say my parent card that they made me have one. As the mother of two was finished I pull the cart out towards the bag man.

"Could you stuff the items full to the bag brim but still able to handed its weight? I would love that." I shyly smiled to the man as he flushed and nod. Jeez-why did he blush?

"Found everything good today, ma'am?" The cashier asked me with a bright smile on her lips.

"Yes, thank you." I shyly smiled and failed to control my blush.

"Swipe your card at any time, ma'am." I step aside and swipe my card into the machine and typed in my pin.

'Cash back?' I hit yes.

'$10, $20, $40, $60, $100.' I hit $20.

'Approved' I slide my card back into my wallet.

I look back to the cashier as she dance her fingers on her computer and ping her register open. I grab my jacket and shrug it on as the bag boy watched me and finished bagging. Oh no...Is he a pervert?

"Close to done?" I turn to see Levi hold two bags in one hand as I nod.

"$20 is your cashback and here's your receipt, have a good day!" The cashier beam and hands me my stuff. I shyly smiled and fold the money and receipt into my back pocket as I held my wallet.

"Mind if I place my bags in your cart?" Levi asked kindly as I nod and place his bags in the corner of the cart.

"Have a good day!" The bag man smiled with a flush still on his cheeks. I wryly smiled as Levi noticed and glared holes into the poor bag man skull.

"Let's go." Levi growled and he narrow his eyes at the man who is now pale with a frown. I bite my bottom lip and stroll out the store with the wind freezing me at the touch.

As we arrive at the car, Levi pop open the trunk and hand me the keys to get inside and start the car. I buckled up and entered the key into the ignition as I roar it to life and the warm air blow out the vents. I sit back and close my eyes as the heat rubs against my cheek and I felt guilty for having Levi pack the groceries away.

"Warm?" He asked as he enters and began to reverse out the parking lot. I hum in response with my eyes still shut and a shy smile tugging at my lips.

"Thank you for taking me here." I mumble, opening my eyes open and gazing out the window of the now disappearing market.

"My pleasure. Here, wipe your hands." He hands me the brand new clean wipe he had just bought. I bite my bottom lip to contain my goofy grin as I tear it open and pick out a wet strong odor napkin from the box.

"Is your OCD kicking in?" I sneer as I wipe my hands with the wet napkin.

"Yes, you touching the cart was making me sick as well for me touching the basket. Tch, no stores fucking wipes them clean. Disgusting fucking pigs. That fucking pathetic bag man was making me sick too, tch." Levi snarled in irritation. He didn't like the bag man, me either... I softly giggled as I finished the wet wipe and roll it into a small ball and stuff it into my jacket pocket.

"Hand me a wipe at the red light." Levi orders and I nod and waited for him to slow down at the yellow light that soon turns into a blood bright red. I snatch out a wet napkin and he takes it from me and scrubs viciously his hands with it.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked out of the blues. He widen his steel grey eyes at me as the cars began to drive as we waited for our turn in the red light.

"E-Erm, I noticed a ginger hair female with you in P.E for first hour. S-So I-I thought maybe she was your girlfriend or something. S-Sorry." I quickly explained as all the blood in my body rushes to meet my face.

"For a minute I thought you were going to flirt with me. Petra? She's a friend. How do you know I have P.E for first hour?" Levi inquired as I focus my gaze on my feet.

"I have Ms. Zoë for first hour and I sit in the back next to the window where I can sight P.E students outside. I happen to see you in the work out playground with a couple of boys and one female. I assume she was a girlfriend of yours, sorry." I spoke just barely above a whisper as I knot my fingers on my lap.

"You were stalking me?" Levi asked monotone. I guilty nod and bite my bottom lip.

"Was I a show?" Levi ghostly sneer as I flushed bright and the green light beam into action.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Levi sneer as he hit the gas pedal. I bite deeper into my lip containing my voice. It was silence as he drove me back to my apartments. He remembered where I live! I gave him the code to the gate and he types it in as he drives in and parks where I told him too.

"You live up stairs or down stairs?"

"Upstairs." I murmured as he pulls out his keys and stuffs them in his pocket.

"Alright, I'll get your bags as you go unlock your place." Levi ordered as he unbuckles and exits. I gap and quickly get out the car.

"You don't have to do that. I can do it." I sweetly shyly smiled.

"It's fine, you bought many items, I take get them up. Go unlock your door, I'll follow you." He pops open his trunk as began to gather the bags.

"Hand me my keys, in the smallest pocket of my bag."

"Here, catch." He tosses my keys and I grab them with both of my hands as I scurried up the stairs. I unlock my door and opened it wide for Levi. I check around my living room and kitchen to make sure nothing with irritate this man OCD. I gave myself a pat in the back in my thoughts as I note and thanked myself for cleaning. I soon see Levi come in with my bags and my messenger bag over his shoulder. I flushed at the sight of his calm mood and his strength of his muscles. Holy fuck...My hormones are going insane!

"Um, o-on the Kitchen table, please." I point towards the table in the kitchen as I shrug off my jacket and placed it down on my couch. He close the door with his heel and place my groceries on the table as he also place my messenger bag on the chair.

"Thank you." I muttered as I pull out the $20 out of my back pocket and pull it out towards him. He cocks an eyebrow at the sudden offer.

"Gas money." I quickly reassured my awkward action.

"Keep it." He says and I frown.

"Please take it. It's something I can do in return please." I softly begged.

"Its fine, it was my pleasure taking you." He held up his palm and ran his hand though my (h/c) bangs and walk towards the door. I flushed at his action and his rough cold hand. Oh my...These hormones...

"See you tomorrow?"

"Um. Y-Yeah." I stuttered as he nods and exits my place. I frown, I didn't want him to leave yet...I look down at the money and I drop it down on my coffee table with my keys as I wondered over to lock my door and then to put stuff away.

Once I finished putting the groceries away, I stare at the $20 bill and I took out my phone.

*Can I give you the $20 tomorrow? –Guilty Freshman*

*No. I told you to keep it. Why are you feeling guilty?*

*I want you to accept it. You took me at an amazing market. Thank you so much for that. I took note it was far, I want to pay for the gas, please.*

I hit send as I didn't bother to add my '-Freshman' at the end.

*I told you, it was my pleasure to take you. It really was, I learn something from you and you learn something from me. Something to get to know each other's, I'll really like to know more about you. The gas isn't a problem to pay off for. Don't worry.*

I flushed and hit reply.

*I don't do friends, Levi. I'll pay you back. I do very much worry.*

*Why don't you do friends? If I take the money, will you not worry anymore?*

*Friends aren't exactly what they sound like. I fear for friendships. I fear for being hurt or hurting someone else. Yes, I'll stop worrying and feel better if you do.*

I reluctantly hit send.

*I can change you and make you not fear any of that.*

I gulp.

*Changing is another thing I fear, Levi. Please, don't see me as a friend.*

*You're being ridiculous.*

I frown and I stop texting. I place my phone down on the kitchen table as I sat down and pull my bag to my lap to do homework. I set my homework out and pull out my pink mechanical pencil as my phone rang with another text but I ignored it. Perhaps homework will take my thoughts away of this. I hope Levi will understand now and along with the others. If they hate me, then I'm hated. I don't care. People hurt others. I'm always hurt but I don't hurt others. I wish mom and dad are here to talk to me, but they're too damn busy! I just want to be able to get through everything without being pushed back.


	3. Glad You Came

Another morning of the sinister ringing teal alarm. I slap my alarm quiet as I groan and leap off the bed, heading towards my closet I didn't have to strength to really change into anything cute or fancy. I shrug off my large shirt and put on my bra and pull on just my jacket. I pull on midnight black skinny jeans and my black and white converses. I quickly brush my teeth as I then lazily slump into the kitchen and decided to make myself a small lunch sack. I open my refrigerator and pulled out my half eaten sandwich, quart of Greek yogurt, and the strawberries and blueberries. I place them on the counter as I reach to my top cabinet and pulled out the box if granola bars. 

“Okay...”I roll up my jacket sleeves and push a lock of my (h/c) hair behind my ear. I open the yogurt and the sweet fruits. I dance around the kitchen as I found myself a small plastic cup. I pop it open as I pour the Greek yogurt half way. I took out one granola bar and crunched half onto the yogurt as I went to wash the fruits. I sprinkle a bit of blueberries as I cut the leaves off the strawberries. I cut a strawberry into half as I tap both halves along with the blueberries. I coated them with at least 2 centimeters before repeating the process of the granola, strawberry, and blueberry before putting them away. I sigh, relief of satisfaction of making my lunch. I sealed the lid of the small of cup shut as I pack my sandwich, yogurt, a bottle of water, and a spoon with napkins. I was able to pack them into a bag and successfully stuff it into my bag without having to worry about spilling or making a mess.

I heard my phone vibrate onto the kitchen table as I tilt my head in confusion. Who just texted me right now? I walk over to my phone and notice 26 new messages. 

“26?!” I gasp as I remembered I was ignoring Levi text messages last night but I didn’t think he’ll text 26 times! I gulp back my saliva as I unlock my phone and press ‘read messages’.

*I won’t change you into someone bad. Do you not trust me?*

*Oi, what is it?*

*Why aren’t you texting back?*

*(f/n)!*

*Damn it. Did I upset you?*

*(f/n), please text back.*

*Ignoring my texts won’t solve anything.*

*Tell me why you don’t want friends.*

*You’re pissing me off right now…*

*TEXT ME (f/n)!*

*I swear to fucking god…*

*(f/n), I don’t want you to do anything stupid.*

*It’s getting late.*

*Are you okay?*

*What are you doing right now?*

*(f/n).*

*It’s almost dark.*

*Are you home?*

*Don’t be obtuse, (f/n).*

*(f/n), you’re scaring to shit out of me, where are you?!*

*TALK TO ME (F/N)!”

*Damn it!*

*I better see you at school tomorrow*

*We need to talk and because I need to see you.*

*Goodnight (f/n).*

That was the end of Levi’s last night messages.

*Good morning (f/n). I’ll see you at school.*

I frown, feeling guilty for having Levi texting to himself. I should apologize, but I have a bad feeling he’ll want to chat with me about last night situation…Ugh! Ignorant people.

I snatch a banana, slip the $20 into my back pocket as I slip on my messenger bag over my shoulder and scurried out my apartment. I peel my breakfast and began to take bites as the frosty dry air strikes. Slowly, I’m regretting for not wearing a shirt right now. I toss the banana peel away into a waste bin outside the school as I sat down and pull the hood of my jacket over my head. The hood was able to shadow my identity, which was a relief to me, I didn’t want to see anyone, at all. I pull out my favorite book and start reading where I left off. Ah, how much I love reading! The emotions, actions, and details put into words is just so wonderful! The literature, the plots, the conflicting perspectives, the choice of words, and the twist or blissful endings! There’s so much more, and I love them all. 

About half an hour had passed and Eren, Armin, Mikasa, or others haven’t come up to me. The bell rang as I groan to mark my spot into my book. I stuff my book away and walk into the halls. I pull my hood down as I hit inside.

The halls were always a battle field to fight and crawl to the desired destinations. I hate it, but it was war inside my head! I swift around the chaotic students as I made it to the stairs and struggle to hit the top of the stairs. I whisper ‘excuse me’ more than I could count along the way to class. I sat down onto my seat as I cross my legs and pull out my equipment for English. I noticed the familiar blonde boy, Armin, enter the room and made his way to his seat.

“Good morning (f/n).” Armin sweetly shyly smiled as he sat down and dug out his equipment.

“Good morning.” I murmur, blushing at his sweet greeting. He blush at my blush as he quickly turn away and softly nervously cough. I blush deeper, feeling embarrassed. Why does everyone blush when I do?! Why is my blush so infectious?

Ms. Zoë starts her lesson, easy and a boring review. I turn away my attention from her as I stare out the window, looking for that familiar…

“Levi…” My heart flutter at his running exercising figure. It was the same routine, running and then playing at the weights playground. He did pull-ups on the bars, push-ups against the hard cold pavement, and sit-ups along with his buddies, and that ginger headed girl was with him. She was getting to close to him, it seems like she praises him most of the time, as if he was a god to her. I frown, I don’t think I like her; I’m not sure why. I watch him beat the living hell out the boxing sack before…

He search his silver steel orbs onto mine. I softly gasp as he kept staring at me. No way! I’m upstairs, it’ll be difficult to find me out of the others! He doesn’t take his eyes off of me, he body covered with sweat beads and his cheat rising with each harsh tired breath he takes. My heart melts as he wave his hand to me. Shit! He really did found me! I bite my bottom lip and look away. I couldn’t dare to return his greeting wave. 

“(f/n)? Are you okay? Are you running a fever?” Armin whisper to me, worry washing over his expression.

“I-I’m fine.” I shyly smiled before it perished into a thin line.

“You’re red…” Armin wryly smiled, I realized I was blushing, really hard and beet blood red! I nervously laughed as I wave my hand in a –don’t-worry-I’m-fine. Although I’m not fine! Levi just caught me staring at him and his hot smoking body!

Did I really say his hot smoking body?...

Armin wryly smiled as he return back to face the neat cursive handwriting on the white board. I take a deep breath and resume listening to Ms. Zoë and scrubbing notes.

* * * * * *

First and second hour passed quickly. Mikasa gave me glares but I ignore them, tried to ignore them I mean. We barely chatted, which was a HUGE relief for me, she awfully scares me. I changed quickly-that’s because I didn’t have a shirt underneath my jacket- and I head towards the cafeteria. Although I had my lunch already made, I wanted to see if my table was whether full or empty. Unluckily it was full, and it was filled by them; Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, I think his name was Marco, a really buff blonde dude, and a really tall brunette boy, who seems nervous…

I sigh and decided to eat somewhere else. I head over to Ms. Zoë room but she left a note on her door reading:

Sorry students, I’m out in a meeting at this moment. Please await another time.

I frown and turn on my heel. Now where to? I sigh and decided to eat on the roof, at my old school-Garrison Junior High- anyone was able to eat up there, I hope I am able to here… I was able to find the roof and I sat down, against a vent and pulled out my Greek yogurt. I pop it open and drag my spoon out, ready to devour this sweet delicious snack. Yup, a snack before the actual meal; the yogurt was delicious! I scooped it clean and take a gush of water as I unwrap my sandwich and surprisingly my phone vibrated on my ass again. I slightly choked as I recovered and pulled out my phone. A message from Levi…

*How is your lunch?*

I bite my bottom lip and decided to hit reply.

*It’s going fine. Aren’t you in class? –Lunch time, Freshman*

His message, instant as always. Of course he’s in class! I face-palm myself as I take a bite of my sandwich.

*I’m surprised to see you finally texting back. Yes, I’m in my algebra class.*

I frown.

*Sorry, I shouldn’t have made you text me 26 times. I shouldn’t be bothering you Levi, please. Shall we chat after school?*

I need to pay him the $20 after school…

*Why didn’t you ever responded back? I was worried. I like your company, don’t go.*

My heart melts at his sweet words at the end. Damn it Levi…

*I wasn’t myself for the moment. I also had homework. I didn’t want to get distracted. I’m sorry Levi, but I have lunch to eat and you have a class. Please don’t let me get in the way of your education.*

I hit send and deeply bite my sandwich. My heart was at first lovey dovey and now it hurts with guilt.

“Hey! (f/n)!” I look up to see Eren running up towards me. I turn pale as my heart flutter with panic. Keep it together (f/n)!

I wryly smiled as he smile and sat down across me, his backpack placed aside him. I took note, his friends aren’t with him…

“What are you doing up here?” Eren slant his head to the side, questioning me.

“Eating. Ms. Zoë wasn’t in her room today…” I murmur as I peek down at my new message from Levi.

*I really wish you could tell me more clearly (f/n). It didn’t seem like you were just drowning in piles of homework. Something is bothering you, is it me? Am I bothering you (f/n)? It’s getting completely confusing. Don’t go, keep texting me (f/n).*

I frown and quickly replied.

*It’s not just you bothering me Levi. Everyone bothers me, they try to help me, fix me, and they really wish to do so. I hate it, I really do. I don’t want to be changed. Please. We’ll chat after school, I have something for you.*

With that I lock my phone and look up at Eren.

“Why are you eating alone?” Not this….

“Because I am and I can.” I softly hissed, taking a harsh morsel off my sandwich. Damn it, I’m pissed. At Levi and Eren, hell, I’m mad at everyone, I don’t know why either…Damn it, my phone vibrated again…I ignored it.

“Can I eat with you?” Eren politely asked, as I widen my eyes…He doesn’t have any foods with him… He pulled out a small wrapped sandwich out of his backpack as if he read my mind. I flush in embarrassment internally and focus my gaze down at my sandwich in my hands.

“I guess so…” I whisper, taking another bite with a gush of the fresh cool water.

“Thank you.” He smiles. I blush and nod. He’s cute, but seems dangerous. Levi did said he gets into a lot of trouble…

“Are you going to the dance?” Eren asked as he began to nibble his sandwich. A dance? What? When? Where? Here? Huh?!

“A dance?” I tilt my head to the side.

“Yeah, here in the school, for getting half-way through the school year. I heard it’s really fun! I’ll be going, you should too!” Eren beam. I wryly smiled as my cheeks slightly flushed.

“I’m not sure, I’m not into dances.” I shrug as I sip from my water bottle. I never been into a dance, I’m not really a party girl, totally not in it for the dresses. I look terrible in them!

“Aw, come on! You should go!” Eren begged as he finished his sandwich and I’m only half way.

“When is it?” I softly asked, my voice entirely different from his.

“In a week, actually, on a school day too. It starts at 6:30 P.M to 10:30 P.M.” Eren grin as I choked on my own sandwich.

“Isn’t that late?” I gulp as he shakes his head. For all I could be knowing, he’s could be lying to play tricks with me. I finish my sandwich and gather my plastic cup into my bag along with the spoon wrapped in napkins as I wipe my mouth with one and gather the trash. 

“So, you think you’ll go?” Eren eagerly asked, I press my lips onto a thin line with an apologetic shrug.

“I don’ know. I’m not a person who goes to dances.”

“Oh. Aw, I want to see you in a dress.” Eren slightly blush along with me. I gaze my (e/c) away from his gleaming teal orbs.

“I look terrible in a dress, Eren.”

“What?! I think you’ll look great in one!” Pervert…

I shrug as the bell rang and we both stood up. I grab my trash and toss it into a waste bin nearby on the roof. Interesting, a trash bin on the roof, I guess we can eat here.

“We are your friends? It’s strange to see you walking without them.” I asked as we both picked up our belongings and walk towards the door.

“Mikasa and Armin? Tch, they’re not my pets that are forced to walk along with me. I left them to come find you.” Eren smiled.

“Eren…I’m not your friend, please don’t come to me as if I was one.” I mutter as his smile perished into a frown.

“I want to be your friend.” Eren…Plead?

“I can’t, I’m sorry.” I picked up my speed as I felt my hand tug back and I found myself against Eren chest. W-What just happened!?

“Yes you can.” He growled, wrapping his arms around me, holding me against my will.

“Eren, stop! Let me go!” I whimper as I fight to push myself off his chest. He didn’t bulged.

“(f/n) (l/n). A shy girl who can’t trust herself to be in friendships. A girl who fears friends. A girl who fears for herself.” Eren murmur as I felt my body went numb and tears prickle in the corners of my eyes. Why is he saying this? What is this supposed to do? I’m afraid. Stop… What is he going to do?

“A girl who doesn’t believe in herself. A girl who pulls herself away from everybody else.” He continues. I hate it. It hurts. My heart pounds harshly, frighten.

“S-Stop. Please.” I cried, my tears failing to hold back. He pulls me closer as we slowly fall to our feet and lean me against the opening door out the roof.

“She can’t trust anybody, because she doesn’t want to and fears to. She’s scared. She’s lost.” He pulled away from me and watches me with my hands on my sobbing face.

“Please…” I beg, his words hurt, because they’re true.

“(f/n).” Eren frowns and pull my hands away from my visage. I didn’t look up to him, I didn’t want to.

“I’m so sorry. Forgive me.” Eren hover himself over me and hugs me. I gasp and push him off of me. My blood swirls fast, rapid, it feels energetic. My heart thumps hard and painfully, but it feels strangely good.

“Please Eren…” I wipe my tears away as he sat there watching me. I wish he’ll stop doing that…

“Why did you do that?” I asked.

“I don’t know. I didn’t want you to run away again.” He frowns.

“Please don’t do that, I don’t like it.” I whimper as he nod and suddenly he grip my wrist and I pull away from him.

“Your heart is beating fast.”

“And? You were saying strange thing, about me…”

“You were scared…”

“Yes, I was. We need to get to class, we’re going to be late…” I stood up and dust my garments off as I walk down the stairs. Eren follow behind me; I could tell my eyes were pink and fluffy, noticeable to anyone…

Eren doesn't say anything along the way to class, which we barely made it into before the tardy bell. I shove my phone in my bag, not going to have Levi text me during class. I could tell Eren was staring at me, I could feel his stares drilling behind my head.

* * * * * * *

School ended quickly, what a relief. The clouds were mushed together, not allowing any sunlight to pass. To me, it was nice, fresh, and cool. I pull my hood over my head as I walk straight towards the direction of my apartment complex and the familiar figure standing, waiting for me.

“Hi.” I shyly greeted as he nod but deeply studies me.

“Are you cold?” He asked, his voice deep and concern.

“No, not really.” I murmur, shrugging my shoulders as we walk. Oh, right now it is the time.

“Here.” I slip out the folded $20 from my back pocket of my jeans. I hope he doesn’t mind the bill coming out of my back pocket…I’m so stupid, I shouldn’t have put it there.

“Can I reject it?” He asked, taking me by surprise. 

“No…” I whispered, my heart falling to the pits of the dark cold abyss. I don’t want to fight nor continue this conversation.

“There isn’t a way I can have you keep the money?”

“I hope not. Please Take it.” I pause in my tracks and held out the bill towards him. He turn and studies the bill, my figure, and my expression. I was serious with a frown and furrowed brows.

“Fine.” He takes the bill as I bite my bottom lip and walk aside him.

“Thank you.” I murmur for no reason. He hum in response and my hormones races at the deep sound of his voice. We walk half-way in silence before a familiar group came towards us. Levi friends…

“Hi Levi!” The ginger haired girl squeal and flush as she greeted herself. I peek up at Levi through my lashes, same as always, dull and doesn’t smile. I pause as they got closer.

“Are you okay?” Levi asked quietly as they kept getting closer.

“Who are they?” I asked with panic in my voice.

“They’re my friends. I’ll introduce you to them.” Levi step closer to me and intertwine his fingers with my left hand; I frown as he pulls me to his side.

“You got a girlfriend already?” A boy with greyish undercut hair sneer as I blush and Levi narrowed his eyes.

“This is (f/n) (l/n). No, she’s not mine.” Levi introduced me and I could sense a ‘yet’ at the end of his sentence.

“Oh! I’m Petra Ral!” The ginger haired girl ran up to me and give me the biggest bear hug in the world. The hug cause Levi and I to dispatch our hands as I yelp to keep myself balanced. I missed the warmth that was in my left hand, even if it was only for a couple of seconds. I blush deep scarlet red as she pulls away from the embrace and a wide kind smile on her lips. She’s really pretty, in fact too gorgeous.

“Tch, I’m Oluo Bozado.” The grey haired boy crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m Erd Jinn, it’s nice to meet you.” A tall blonde boy smiled down at me.

“And I’m Gunther Schultz.” The brunette introduced himself as I shyly smiled to all of them with my heart beating like crazy.

“It’s nice to meet you all.” I shyly mutter as Gunther flush along with the rest. I press my lips back into a thin line as I blush in embarrassment….Again…

“Are you a friend of Levi’s?” Petra asked as my faces falls into pale. I shrug and I could sense Levi narrow his eyes down at me.

“Levi are you going to join us?” Erd asked, cutting him off from narrowing his eyes at me.

“I’m walking (f/n) to her place, I’ll meet you all afterwards.” Levi answered in his monotone as they nod and turn on their heels to leave.

“We’ll meet again (f/n)!” Petra yelled over towards me as I gulp and wryly smiled, watching them disappear. I wasn’t sure if that was a threat or not, but I don’t think I’ll get along with her…

“You don’t have to walk me home, I don’t want to keep you from anything.” I murmur as we resume walking.

“I want to walk you home. We’re going to play basketball at a near park, you’re not keeping me anything important. Are you going to the dance next week?”

“Oh. I don’t think I will.” I shrug.

“Why is that?”

“I’m not the type of person that goes to dances. I can’t dance.”

“You don’t have to dance you know, just hang around and eat or chat with others.”

“Isn’t a dance is when you dance?...” I slant my head to the side in confusion.

“Tch, you can dance but you’re not forced too. It’s just a celebration, really.” 

“Oh. I never been to one so I wouldn’t know what it is.” I mumble cause Levi to widen his eyes down at me.

“You never been into one?” I shake my head with a light blush on my cheeks.

“You should go to this one.” Levi pats my head as he kept his same dull expression and my face burning beet red.

“I’ll probably be busy though. What is the point of going when I’ll have no one to chat with?”

“I’ll be there. You can chat with me and your friends.”

“I don’t have friends.”

“Petra, Oluo, Erd, and Gunther sees you as their friend now.” I frown.

“But I don’t see them as friends to me.” I mutter as we finally hit the gates of my apartments.

“No, you don’t but you know you do.” Levi paused along with me. I scoff and dug out my keys.

“Are you going to be busy today?” I asked.

“Why?”

“Just wondering. If I have a question, I wouldn’t want to interrupt your game or anything.” I wryly smiled as he almost smiled!

“No, I won’t be busy. I’ll answer you back, always.” With that he turn on heel, leaving me breathless and my expression flushed and slowly processing words. I gulp and scurried to unlock the gate and off to my place. I shut the door and fall to my knees. 

“Why does he do that?! He sucks out the air out my lungs. It’s so…Hot? Crap, I lost it. I lost my mind.” I pant as I crawl towards the kitchen table. I look around me, everything is such a mess. I pull myself up and unzipped my jacket. I shrug my jacket on a chair as I pull my shoes and jeans off and drop it onto the floor. I walk into my room and into the closet, snatching a large shirt without bothering what T-Shirt I took out. I went into my bathroom and pull my hair into a bun and realize I’m flushed. I changed…I wasn’t always flushed…I changed…What? I gulp and turn off the lights and rush out the bathroom. Okay…Okay…

“Time for chores.” I mumble as I began to make my bed. I stroll around my room and picked up my iPod and connected it to my radio teal alarm. I hit Pandora and play Today Hits. 

The Wanted - Glad You Came began to play as I dance around the apartment, humming, and singing as I clean around myself. I start the washer, dumping my filthy garments as I place items around to their rightful area. 

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

I turn the volume up more, dancing around the rooms in nothing more than my large T-Shirt and panties. I peek at the calendar that is hung against the wall in the kitchen, red blood X’s marked half of the month of January as I barely noticed today was Friday. I’m such an obtuse.

I pick my phone out of my jeans as I threw them into the washer along with the other filthy garments. I have the urge to text Levi. Why is he the only one I have the urge to chat with, I never felt like this. He’s such an ass. I hate him. He changed me, within a couple of days. How does he do it?! I toss my phone onto my couch as I continue to clean around the kitchen, washing the dishes and wiping the counters down and the glass table with Windex.

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

My phone rings to life as I pause from my dancing and singing and head over towards the ringing phone. It was mom, she’s calling. I gasp and hit answer.

“Hello?” I hear her say over the line.

“Hi mom.” I beam.

“Honey? What is that in the background, it’s so loud; are you at a club?” Mom worried questioned as the song roar loud.

“Oops, hold on.” I nervously laughed as I rush into my bedroom and lower the song down. I swing around the rooms and made my way back into the living room to chat onto the couch.

“Sorry I had the music on.” I apologized.

“You had the music on that loud? Young lady, I taught you better than that, the neighbors could report you!” I flushed in embarrassment as I rolled my eyes.

“Yes I know, mom. I’m sorry.”

“I just wanted to call you to make sure you’re okay and not causing trouble.” I hear her sigh over the line with arguing voice in the background. She must be having a rough day…

“Mom, have I ever done anything wrong? I’m a good child.” I grin as she chuckle, her voice brings me to life.

“I’m not sure about that. I think I just caught you with loud music in a small apartment.” My grin widens.

“Then surely my mother haven’t taught me very well.”

“I’ll make sure I’ll let your mother know that.” She laughs as I yelp in the loud knocking at the door.

“Huh?” I leap off the couch and walk towards the door.

“Someone at the door? Honey?” My mom voice washed over with concern.

“Yeah, someone is at the door.”

“Who is it? Honey, do you want me to call the police?”

“Mom don’t be paranoid, I haven’t checked. Give me a second.” I rolled my eyes at my mother over-suspicion. I look into the small hole in my door as I gasp at who it is. I clench my jaw as I reluctantly opened the door.

“Levi?!” I cock my head to the side as I noticed Levi with a bleeding left arm.

“Shit, (f/n). I need you.” Levi grunted as I pale and move to the side and gestured for him to enter as he limp inside.

“Mom I’m going to have to call you later.” I shakily said as Levi sat onto the couch holding his bleeding arm close to his stomach, staining his clothing.

“W-What? Honey? What’s going on?! Tell me right now!” Mom stuttered, her paranoia kicking in. I turn to face the other way, my stomach twisting in disgust at the bloody crimson sight.

“It’s nothing horrible mom. Please calm down. My…F-Friend is injured.” I grunted in annoyance.

“I’ll chat with you later.” I quickly said as she stood silence unsure whether to believe me or not…

“Okay…I love you (f/n).” She reluctantly said as I flush, now to return the words.

“Thank you mom. I l-love you too.” I whisper for Levi to not hear me as I tap to end the call. I turn around to see Levi gripping his arm tighter to his body with his jaw clench shut and eyes with the head arch back.

“L-Levi. Shit, what the hell happened? I-I’ll be back.” I turn back to pale as I rush towards the bathroom and pulled out the first-aid kit I had underneath the sink. I toss my phone onto my bed as I could hear Toxic by Britney Spears play softly. When I return back to Levi I could see more blood dripping out his wound.

“C-Crap.” I gulp kneeling in front of him as I pop open the kit and immediately yanked out the 100% alcoholic wipes.

“Fuck, (f/n).” Levi grunt as he saw the wipes. Yup, this is going to hurt like a bitch.

“Give me your arm.” He pulls his arm in front of me as I softly place my left hand underneath his forearm where his long large cut was shown. His warm blood smear onto my palm and his warm blood paint my hand. 

“Okay…Crap, this is going to hurt, o-okay?” I murmur as he gulp and studies me with his silver orbs. Damn it, he’s so hot…It’s so distracting…

“Ugh, stop it!” I groan as I slap a soaked wipe onto his wound. He hissed through his teeth and slightly jerked around the couch. I pressed tightly, causing more blood to seep out and swim down to my left elbow. I pull the bloody wipe away and replace a clean one over his wound, painfully but quickly wiping his wound clean. This time he was calm and still but still in pain.

“How did this happen?” I asked, wiping the wound once more before placing small cotton balls over his wound and wrapping the gauze around his wound on his forearm.

“Tch, got fucking jump.” He scoffed. I pressed my lips into a thin line but kept my eyes on wrapping the gauze.

“I was heading towards the basketball court when they jumped. Tch, three little seventh graders gangsters pull out their puny knifes, threatening me for money.” I peek through my lashes up to him, his eyebrows furrowed. I tighten the gauze for him to continue, causing him to grunt.

“I told them to fuck off and run off to their mothers. I guess I fucking pissed them off and they charged up to me. The tallest one went for a punch but I was able to dodge and push him to the pavement as a short one was stupid and I took him down. But the other one…He fucking cut my arm.” Levi growled, remembering his events not so long ago. I gulp and clip the gauze closed and wrapped.

“When he fucking cut me, I beat the living shit out of him and his idiots till they had enough and they ran home. I called my friends and told them I wasn’t going to play today and I came here since you’re closest and I don’t have to walk far with a bleeding goddamn arm.” Levi cursed a ton, I lost count. I press my lips into a thin line and nod as I gather the dirty wipes and trash and stood up to toss them into the trash. Holy crap, Levi beat little seventh graders!

“I didn’t think I’ll come here to see you in an appealing outfit.” Levi sneer as I flush and slid my hands down over my butt.

“I didn't think you’ll be coming here with a bleeding arm.” I softly hissed, turning around with my eyes narrowing at the man.

“Hm, thank you for helping me out.” Levi stands up and pick up the first-aid kit off the ground and placed it onto the coffee table.

“You’re welcome.” I murmur, watching him watching me…

“U-Um. Do you want me to wash your shirt? It’s soaked in blood I can have it clean for you.” I flushed, gazing down at my socks.

“You won’t mind?”

“No, I won’t mind.” I lift my head back up and gave him my famous shy smile. He nod and lift his shirt over his head, grunting with his wounded arm but managed to take it out off in front of me. I blush at the sight of his tone 8-pack abs in view.

“Do you just want me to toss into the basket?” Levi question, taking my eyes off of his abs. 

“N-No, um, on the dryer, it’ll be fine.” I stuttered, watching him toss his bloody shirt onto the dryer top.

“Do you want to borrow a shirt or are you fine like that?” I asked, gazing away in embarrassment.

“You have shirts that could fit me? I’m fine like this but if you feel more comfortable with me with a shirt…Just not a shirt like the one you are wearing right now. Although I like that shirt on you, very much.” Levi sneer as I peek down at my shirt and hold the hem to get a better view. 

Shit…Not this shirt…

I blushed beet red at the shirt I picked out without looking, I should had looked… It was one of my old midnight black large shirts that had ‘Big Juicy Bouncy Boobies’ hot red words across my breast and a two melons pressed together underneath the words. Karma is such a bitch.

“Big Juicy Bouncy Boobies.” Levi rolled the words out his tongues as I cross my arms over my chest, blood rushing hotter in my face.

“Pervert!” I hissed.

“Tch? I’m a pervert? You wore that shirt.” He scoffs. And he looked at my shirt! I’m so done with this man!

“I-I didn't even realized. M-Maybe if you haven’t come over with a bloody arm, you wouldn't had seen my shirt!” I whine. Levi cock an eyebrow in amusement as I frown.

“I’m going to change…” I murmur, stomping towards my room before I felt a grip on my wrist, pulling me back and my lips meeting something soft…Something rough…

Something wet…

Levi lips…


	4. One Way Or Another

I was pulled to his chest, his naked bare chest, his blood stained abs pressed against me. I gasped but that had only allowed him to enter my wet cavern. Levi is kissing me! No... I can't let this happen, no!

"No! Get off of me! Pervert!" I screamed, planting my palm to his cheek. His lips were disconnected from mine as I stumble to stay on my weak feet. He stands back ubbing his red throbbing cheek as I rub my palm stinging from the contact.

"Why?!" I yelled, tears forming at the corner of my eyes. I peek over at him, his expression dull and confused. Douchebag!

"Why what?" He asked, he doesn't show emotion, he doesn't care... I felt my heart fall to the pits of the abyss. What does he mean why what? He kissed me!

"Why did you kiss me?!" I hissed.

"I don't know. I felt like it, you're very tempting." He shrugs.

"You bastard! You stole my first kiss, I hate you! I hate you!" I cried, my voice breaking, I held my voice with my other palm sobbing. I hate him, he stole it. I hate him, I didn't want this. I didn't want my first kiss to be stolen by him. I hate him! I don't love him!

"What? W-Wait, what? That was your first kiss?" Levi gap, walking over towards me.

"Stay away from me!" I shriek, backing up until my back touches the kitchen breakfast bar. He creeps closer as I enter into the small kitchen.

"Stay away please!" I begged.

"Shit, (f/n), I didn't know that was your first kiss." Levi stops in his trail, I push myself against the wall, tearing streaming down my cheek. Of course he wouldn't know, I never told him; I never wanted to tell him anything or become his friend.

"P-Please stay away..." I whimper, choking on my own words.

"(f/n), I'm so sorry." Levi apologize, his expression soften with guilt.

"Just please leave. I don't want to see you anymore! I don't want to talk to you anymore, I hate you!" I bawled.

"(f/n)..." He creeps closer.

"Leave! Go! I don't want to see you! You're dead to me!" I rush up to him and shove my hands to his chest, pushing back. I grunt at the painful force against my red palm. He widen his eyes at my action, astonished. My heart race fast and painfully, scared of this once said thug who had just beaten up 3 seventh graders and right now he looks willing to beat me up. I have to get to my phone, I have to call the police if he does something.

"Leave! I-I'll call the police. If you don't leave!" I threaten, my blood rushing with panic. Shit, my phone is in my bedroom!

"No you won't." Levi narrow his eyes at me.

"Yes I will! Leave!" I hissed back. I gulp and push him back again this time I rush to the dryer and grip his shirt.

"Please just go." I plead, hold his shirt in front of me towards him. My voice low and broken with sobs. I gaze down at my socks, tears dripping down and landing onto my toes. It was still, the air was quite except for the soft playing music in my room, I peek up at him through my lashes, he was watching me, studying me, why?

"Please." I breathe, holding the shirt out further to his grasp. He takes the garment reluctantly and pulls it on, grunting with his wounded arm. I let my arm drop to my side as I lift my head back up when the washing machine pauses, filling with new water and need softener to be added. I frown, walking to the washer I turn pale from the sight of the Downey softener on the top shelf...I can't reach it without having the shirt lift up and show my ass...I groan in my thoughts and lift the lid of the washer as it was filling with cold water.

"(f/n), I'm sorry. I didn't know." Levi murmur, causing the tears to form back into my eye lids.

"I-I understand Levi, just please go. I don't want to see you anymore, just go." I whimper, my tears dripping into the washer. I pull back to prevent more tears falling in, I hug myself, not because it was cold or anything, but it was a habit I have, a very strange habit.

I could feel his stares bore into my head but reluctantly turn on his heel to leave. I peek at him in the corner of my eyes as he touch the knob with his fingertips before gripping it with a twist. He watches me as I look away and I beg for him to just go already. He exits and shuts the door softly behind him; I choked back into my sobs and quickly reach for the softener and poured a perfect measurement of it. I shut the lid and fall to my knees with my hands cupping my streaming eyes, heart beating fast and painfully. I wished I never met him. I wish he never had to come here, I wish I could just control my surroundings. I lift myself up and wipe the tears away as I gently touch my lips, smooth and warm. He really did kissed me. Why did he do it though, just because he felt like it? I hate him, I don't ever want to see him.

I walked into my room with my weak wry legs and drop onto my neatly made bed. I flip onto my back and stare at the plain blank dull white ceiling. I lift my hands to my view; blood dried and painted onto my skin. His blood, his warm dry blood, I regret helping him, he should had just bled to death.

I widen my eyes in shock of what I had just thought and sat up on my bed I grasp my phone and began to type with the blood smearing with each tap.

*Please go to the hospital and have them check out your arm.*

I hit send and walked out the room and into the bathroom. I place my phone down onto the counter and stared at myself in the mirror.

I've changed. I'm no longer what I used to be; is that is good thing or is it a bad thing? My cheeks flushed, my eyes wide and bright, hair a mess, and my lips pink and swollen. I yelp in surprise at the sudden buzz of a text on my phone. I slide it open and read the message:

*I'll see if it is really needed to go see a hospital. Do you really hate me (f/n)?*

I frown and set my phone down to was my hands. Of course I hate him, he's a totally asshole. I hate him, I hate him, I never want to see him! I wipe my hands dry with a white fluffy towel, I dip a corner of the towel into the water and wiped the screen of my phone; I dried it out with the blood staining my towel, I tap reply:

*You need to go to the hospital, please go.*

I turn the hot water on in my Roman tub and closed the door with a lock. I slid my shirt out and my phone buzz again but I let it wait until I was fully undressed. I sealed the lid closed and let the water fill as the stream opened my pores. I toss my shirt into the laundry basket and lift my phone to read his text.

*Fine. You didn't answer me, do you hate me?*

He's such a frustrating obtuse.

*Yes, I hate you. This is my last text to you, good bye Levi.*

I hit send and rest my phone on the counter top. Wow, I never felt so dramatic. I unclip my bra and toss it into the basket along with my panties. My phone buzz again but I ignored it and slid into the warm enchanting water. I close the pale peach curtains around the tub as the shadows darken the tub and I pulled my bun down and let my (h/c) hair flow above the water surface. I love this tub, it so wide and huge, it's almost like a Jacuzzi! I close my eyes and inhaled the hot air, my muscles relaxed and my frown turn upside down to a satisfying smile.

No school tomorrow and no homework to stress over in the weekends. My phone buzz to life with another text but my mind ignore it with sass in her. I grasp my favorite (scent) soap and rub it onto my legs, to my thighs, arms, and torso. I grab my wash rag and soaked it in the bubbles of the soap as I began to wash my back with my hands at each end of the rag pulling in opposite directions behind me. I gush the soap off and stood up to take an actual shower. I switch the water to the top hose and unplug to let the filthy water flow away. I grab my shampoo and squirt some onto my palm and bubble my hair as my phone began to ring to life. I yelp in surprise and peek out the curtains to read the words on the screen of my phone.

*Levi Ackerman Calling...*

I grunt and rolled my eyes as I let the call ring until it dies and rings with a voicemail. I return back to washing my hair.

* * * * Evening * * * * *

"Blah, bla, blah, bla, Cos, blah, (1,0), blah..." I mumble as I drew and played around with the Unit Circle. Having nothing else better to do....

"Ughh. This is so boring!" I groan as I face-planted onto my scribbled paper. I never thought I'll be this bored. I lift myself up and crawl to the kitchen breakfast bar, I snatch a banana and start to peel it naked.

"Hey there hottie, peeling yourself for me?" I sneer at my banana, slowly peeling its bright yellow shield away.

"I'm flirting with a banana now..." I groan in annoyance and bit the banana head off and I could hear tiny scream coming from it. I must be losing my mind. I shrug down against the breakfast bar and listen to the still silence air in the living room. I frown and grasp my phone aside me.

*3 new messages, 2 missed calls*

They must be from Levi... I hit open.

*What the hell do you mean good bye?!*

Oh boy...

*Tch, answer the damn phone (f/n)!*

*Look, I'm sorry about what I did, forgive me please.*

"How do you expect me to forgive you Levi?" I scoff and close my phone, I pull myself up and shrug on a jacket and shoes. Since I have nothing to do here I might as well go for a walk. I slip my phone inside my back pocket and my keys and wallet in my small bag I use to go out.

I step out the door and lock it shut, I scurried down stairs and felt the cold cool breeze cast its touch on my cheeks. The air felt good as I stroll out of the apartment complex and the quiet streets felt strange to me. Slowly I'm regretting going out but going back to my apartment would be dull and pathetic. I continue to walk down to a nearby convince store that is nearby, sudden craving for Cool Ranch Doritos.

"Hey cutie, what are you doing out here at this time?" A man on the other side of the street holler over. I acted like I didn't noticed and picked up the speed. Shit, shit, shit, I shouldn't had left my place.

"Aw, come on baby, don't be like that." The man laughed loudly as he also began to follow me behind. The store wasn't so far, just a couple of more meters and I'll be there.

"You asked for it honey." The man behind growled as I couldn't help but to look over my shoulder and find him running towards me with something in his hands glimmering.

"Shit..." I cursed under my breath as I clench my bag to my chest and ran to the other side of the street. I kept running as his footsteps increase in speed. I skipped the convince store and went on to the opposite direction. My breath began to become shallow as the man kept yelling and laughing sinisterly behind me. I turn into an alley and bend into the shadows, I kept myself near the brick filthy walls and slide near and closer to the darker end of the alley with little light from the few light posts. I desperately held my breath as he also entered the alley with heavy breaths.

"Come out, you bitch." His voice echo throughout the alley, I could hear my heart beat loud and fast. My legs were turning jelly and my lungs begging for air. I softly harshly exhaled my holding breath and inhaled another patch. I maneuver behind a large garbage can, the stench causing me to nearly gag but damn, I was caught...

"There you are..." I was pulled out of my hiding spot and dragged against the gritty pavement. I groan to get up but his foot landed upon my stomach, throwing me further against the pavement.

"You're one little tough one, aren't cha?" The man grasp a bundle of my hair and painfully pulled me to his view.

"Argh! L-Let go of me!" I hissed, punching his chest but it did no effect.

"I'll let you go if you hand me your bag young little lady." He sneered as he tried to pull my bag out of my hands.

"N-No! Let me go you fucker!" I spit at his face, he clench his teeth in irritation and drop me to the ground.

"You little bitch!" He pull out the glimmering item from his pocket and I widen my eyes in fear of the object. A sharp pocket knife...

He jerks his arm down at me and I rolled over my side, he knife stabbing the Earth. My heart raced faster and adrenaline pumping throughout my veins. I push myself up and ran with my jelly legs as he cursed and ran after me. I held my bag closer to me as I began to drop trash cans and cause him to slow down. Shit, this is happening all because I wanted to go out for a damn walk! I turn into many alley, allies that I never seen before or ever mention before. I peek over my shoulder to find the man not there. I slug against a near wet brick wall and pulled out my phone. I need to call someone for help. I dialed mom. It only lead me into her voicemail, she's too busy. I dialed dad, it did the same, they're both busy... I pulled my legs to my chest and felt tears prickle in the corners of my eyes. I felt the urge to dial 911 before somehow my thumb pressed 'Levi Ackerman'... What am I doing?

"(f/n)?" He picked up!

"L-Levi." I whispered, my voice cracked and sore.

"(f/n), are you okay?" His voice sounded worried and that was a huge hit to me.

"I-I need you, I don't know where I'm at." I cried, my heart beating fast with fear of being caught again.

"What? What do you mean (f/n)? Where are you?"

"Someone is following me, I don't know where I'm at, in a alley I think." I whispered.

"Who is following you?"

"A s-stranger"

"Do you know the area where you are at?"

"No." I could hear soft curses under his breath before clearing his throat.

"Walk around until you are out of the area, until you see stores and something familiar to you." Fuck, nothing is familiar to me! I moved here not so long ago, damn it.

"What if he finds me?" I push myself off the wall my legs turning back to jelly.

"Run, and don't stop. I'll find you."

"Levi...Okay..."

"Don't hang up."

"O-Okay." I whispered as I began to walk in a direction I hope is to be into civil areas. I kept the phone to my ear as I began to hear strange sounds in the alley. I focus my hearing to Levi as I could tell he was rushing out of his apartment and wind blowing at the phone. Maybe I shouldn't had called him, I should had called the police, I'm such an idiot...

I turn into another alley and found small light at the end. I bite my bottom lip as I picked up the speed to my freedom, yes freedom...

"You can run but you can't hide." The familiar voice sneer out of the darkness, causing me to pause at my tracks.

"No..." I breathe.

"(f/n)?" Levi voice pop through the phone but it was too late, I was pulled back into cold disgusting arms.

"No calls here sweet heart." The man grasp my phone and toss it aside with Levi still in the line.

"LET GO OF ME!" I cried, kicking and jerking around but that had only cause the man to tighten his arm hold around me. I hissed to take a breath but he was squeezing the air out of me.

"Huh, you're weak after all." He drop me to the ground and place a kick to my stomach before I could gasp for air.

"You'll be perfect for bed though." He laughs as he pulls me back up and slam me to the wall with his hands wrapped around my neck.

"Or perhaps in a coffin."

"N-No, p-please." I begged raspy, air slipping from my lungs and his golden flaming orbs were locked with my (e/c) ones. I dig my nails on his wrist but did not effect, his hands were tight around my neck, like a tight choker collar. I choke for air but none would dare to enter, my heart slows down, and my eyes sealed shut with pain hazed in my mind.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Her. Bastard!" Another deep voice growled. I dropped to the ground as the man was thrown to the ground aside. I gasp for air with tears in the corners of my eyes. I watch the new figure beat the living shit of the man on the floor but with little light I could barely tell who it was. I soon puke out the banana I had not so long ago and my taste buds occupied with my stomach acid and banana. I spit out the disgusting taste and wipe my mouth with the sleeve of my jacket. I watch the new man place his last kick to the man below him and walked over to me. I felt panic rushing over my mind as the man kneel down to me and I could tell how it was.

Levi.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, I think." I stuttered as he held out his hand and I took it, with one pull I was up on my jelly feet.

"Let's get out of here before any more of those bastards come out." Levi groan in annoyance as he held my hand and we both ran out of the alley, but not towards the exit where the civil area was...What is he doing?

"L-Levi, where are you going? The exit was there...Eh?"

"Tch, not there, they pop out right there. I know where, just trust me."

"Okay..." I murmur, of course he knows where, he's a thug... I just wanted Cool Ranch Doritos...

After a few minutes or so we stopped to catch our breaths.

"Are you okay? What did he do to you?" Levi asked, letting go of my hand and trap me against a wall.

"I-I'm fine, Levi. Where are we going?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Tch, what did that man did to you, (f/n)?" He growled, slamming his hands on either side of my head.

"Where are we going, Levi?" I hissed back, my (e/c) eyes meeting his sharp silver ones. He narrowed his gaze down at me and I return the gaze. His silver orbs cause my heart to skip beats and fill my stomach with swarming butterflies. Wow, I never felt like this and this especially not the time for this!

"Tch." He pulls himself away from me as I gulp and turn my gaze away down to the gritty ground aside me. He intertwine his fingers with mine and pull me to continue.

"We're going to my place." What?!

"Why?"

"It's closer. You're place is probably half a mile right now." What? No way, I did not ran that far...

"My place is just right here in the corner." We soon turn at the corner he pointed out and the sweet nice silence calm streets cause me to slightly smile. We're safe now. Huh, I didn't think I live near a ghetto thug alleys.

The light posts shines the path and I could tell there was blood gushing out of Levi left arm...He didn't go to the hospital...

"Shit, y-you're bleeding!" I exclaimed as he 'tch' under his breath and clench his arm closer to himself.

"You didn't go to the hospital." I growled under my breath as we got closer to his apartment complex. I hug my bag closer to my side as he entered the code to his gate and walked in. His apartment complex was absolutely glorious, the grass was short cut with beads of water of their recent shower, and small light post illuminating the paths, so romantic...

Levi and I walked through a small path, roses and flowers at our sides and the light posts soft but not too bright. I slightly blush at the thought of Levi and I walking on a romantic park like this. I blush even a deeper shade of red once I noticed we were holding hands as well.

"Are you alright?" Levi asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just tired." I lied, gazing my eyes away from him and down at the rocky pavement. He hum in response and gave a little squeeze at our handhold, causing my breath to become shallow and accelerate my heart beat. How does he do this? We then exit the path and climb a stair case that lead up to a long oak door with a shining bronze knob and lock. He unlocks the door and allows me to enter first. Well isn't he a gentleman?...

The room was huge, when I say huge, I mean enormous! The apartment was extremely clean and almost everything he had was blank white. I amble over to the middle stage of his living room and my eyes dance around the furniture like a little child in an amusement park.

"Your place is huge." I said in awe as he shut the door and hung his keys on a small rack that was near the door.

"Tch." He clench his teeth as the blood kept staining his black jet shirt. I gasp and drop my bag to help him out. I pull his arm in front of me as he yelled curses.

"I told you to go to the damn hospital." I hissed as I tighten the gauze I had wrapped around his arm long ago.

"Tch, if I was at the hospital I wouldn't be able to help you out back there." He hissed back as I press my lips into a thin line and tighten the gauze even more tight for his punishment.

"Well if you were in the hospital you would had been okay and healing!"

"If I was at the hospital you'll be getting your ass into deep shit!" He snarled as I frown and began to loosen the gauze a bit and fixing it until it had stopped bleeding.

"Y-Yeah...Sorry...Thank you for coming..." I murmur softly, defeated, as the bleeding stopped and our eyes meet softly.

"Why did you called me?"

"My mom and dad wouldn't answer....They were probably too busy..." I gaze away.

"Why didn't you called the police?"

"I don't know, I was panicking and called you." I shrug apologetically. He sigh heavily and pulled out my phone from his back pocket.

"You dropped this." He handed me my phone as I took it and whispered 'thank you'. He slip his shoes off and maneuver around me to picked up my bag and hung it up at a tall steel rack with coats.

"You can hang your coat if you like." I nod and unzip my white jacket and slip off my shoes as I amble over to the rack and hung my jacket. I stretch my tired sore limps and wince at the sudden pain at my stomach.

"Did he hurt you?" Levi studies me.

"He just kicked me in the stomach..." I mumble as Levi walked over at me keeping his silver gaze strong and deep.

"Let me see it."

"See what?" I slant my head to the side.

"The bruise, if he kicked you, he must had left a bruise on you." I press my lips into a thin line and slowly lift my shirt up to the hem of my bra, he doesn't need to see my breast...

"Tch, that bastard bruised you badly." Levi growled as I peek down and saw the large dark swollen mark.

"I didn't feel pain from it before..." I gasp as I trace my fingertips over the skin softly.

"You were probably numb. Tch, he got you filthy and I." He groan and allowed me to release my shirt back down, which I gladly did.

"Do you want the shower first or after me?" He asked as he shrug his jacket off and hung it on the rack.

"I-I don't have clothes to change into..." I murmur, my cheeks heated.

"I'll let you borrow some of mine." I blush deeper crimson red.

"Your clothes are probably big on me..."

"It's only for the night, you don't need to wear much." I widen my eyes in surprise the dull man.

"You don't need to care for me Levi. I shouldn't even be here." I softly hissed as it was his turn to widen his eyes.

"You're still mad at me." Levi scoffed.

"Yeah I'm still mad at you!" I return the scoff, narrowing my eyes at the man.

"Tch, I asked you to forgive me."

"You really think I'll forgive you, Levi?" I hissed.

"You stole my first kiss." I frown.

"You ruined me." My voice was near of breaking.

"You changed me...I hate you." I bite my bottom lip to hold the tears that were threatening to spill.

"(f/n), I-"

"I'll take the first shower..." I interrupted him as he frown and nod. He nod for me to follow and I obey. He took me into his bathroom and once again I widen my eyes at amazement. The bathroom was bright and large with a Roman tub, with pale light curtains, large mirrors, and squeaky clean toilet.

"I'll bring clothes for you to use." I nod as he shuts the door and allows me to get undress. I slid off my shirt, bra, jeans, panties, and socks as I start the hot water. The water gush out fancy from the top and I gather my clothes into one pile on the sink; I place my phone nearby the pile and slide inside the shower. I yelp as the hot water was too hot and my hand quickly turn the cold water knob to relax the hot water. The water swim down my body and my hair flow down my back. I grab his shampoo and squirt some onto my palm, massaging my scalp the strong manly odor filled my nostrils. So minty, it smells like him. I rub the bubbles on my flesh, my arms, and my breast... Wait, how do I know what Levi smells like?!

*******

~Levi POV~

I grab a bundle of my garments and walked back to the bathroom. I could already hear the shower running so I'm going to assume she's already in the shower. I knock twice on the door but receive no answer, she probably didn't hear me. I took the advantage and entered the room. Once I entered I felt the steam of the hot water in the air as I place the garments down on the sink counter. I saw her filthy garments and decide to take them to wash, and her phone so it wasn't in the way or close to any liquids. Before I could exit the room, her figure was shadowed through the curtains. Her slim and beautifully curved body, her hands running through her (h/l) (h/c) hair with her back arched and the water swimming down and out. Her body is breathtaking, I want her all for myself, all of her for me. I want to kiss every part of her; I hatred myself for making her hate me and upset at me for that kiss. Her lips were so soft, so sweet, so tempting - I want it again. I clench my teeth and fist in frustration of my foolishness and sinful thoughts as I softly shut the door and let her continue to wash herself.

********

(f/n) POV

Once I was done with the enchanting shower I turn the knobs off and step out the tub. I snatch the white fluffy towel on the rack and wrapped one on my head and hair and another one for my body. I amble in front of the mirror as I noticed it was covered in steam. I decided to leave a note on the mirror, I reach and stretch my body to the mirror as my index finger swirl and dance letters into words on the mirror. I smiled in satisfaction of my work as I quickly dried myself and saw my garments were gone and replaced with the new garments. I twitch my eye in irritation and slid on his baggy blouse up shirt with no bra and his boxers, it felt extremely uncomfortable but it beats nothing. I quickly dried my hair and folded the two towels I placing them both to the side. I open one of the cabinets to find a brush for my hair, which made me smile even wider. I brushed my hair neatly and decided to let it dry with the air

I opened the door and exited with the fresh cool air on my moist flesh. Immediately I felt comfortable with myself in the garments and the scent of Levi. I could hear the news on the T.V play as I walk to the living room and found Levi on the couch with his legs crossed. Both our gaze meet, causing me to slightly blush.

"U-Um, do you have a toothbrush I can use?" I asked shyly.

"In the left cabinet in the bathroom." He gaze grew dark with mine.

"Oh, thank you. What about lotion?" I wryly smiled.

"Same cabinet." I nod and whispered another 'thank you' under my breath as I rush back into the bathroom and search the cabinet. It was a new bright blue toothbrush as I rip it open and squirt some of his Colgate paste onto it. I turn the sink on and began to wash my teeth as I look for the lotion. I found his moisturized lotion bottle as I finished brushing my teeth and rinsed my mouth with the cool fresh liquid. I turn the sink off and squirt some of the lotion onto my legs and arms, the lotion soft and silky to my delicate skin. It somehow feels hot... I blush at my inner thoughts and quickly put the lotion away.

I amble back to the living room and found Levi in his same spot.

"I-I'm done, you can go use it now." I murmur as he nod and jump onto his feet walking pass me.

"You can do whatever you like, don't break anything." Levi said after me as I rolled my eyes and nod. I stroll over to the couch and in that point of view I sight something beautiful...

Something wonderful.

Something loving.

Something I love kill for.

A bookcase...


	5. A Night At The Devil's Den

Levi POV

I doubt she'll break anything but I need to hear her voice again, she didn't say anything but rolled her beautiful (e/c) eyes and her small scoff. Damn it, why does she have to be so damn cute?! I entered the bathroom and flick the lights back on, I immediately felt the hot moist air brush on my face and saw words with drops of water line over them on the large mirror. Did she scribble and doodle on the steam on the mirror? I stood in front of the large glass and read the words written:

I forgive you, but don't be an ass to me!

Now that I forgive you, I still don't see you as my friend and I don't want you to see me as one to you.

\- (f/n)

She forgiven me. I scoff at her neat handwritten words as I began to change out of my garments. I'll never understand why she 'doesn't do friends', I don't just want to be her friend, I want her as mine and mine only. I never met a person who doesn't want friends or last long without them. She must have a reason, a real reason why. I'll ask her afterwards. I turn the warm water as it gushes out and prepares the temperature for me. I unwrap the tight gauze and entered the warm captivating liquid as I smile internally at the memory of her bumping into me on her first day, her voice below a whisper and soft as a silk royal feather. I wince at the stinging pain on my left arm as blood was being washed away. Damn was I lucky to be bumped by her. I rest my head of one of the tile walls with my thoughts filled with her by my side. Damn, I never felt like this towards anyone...

How would Petra feel towards her?...

******

~(f/n) POV~

Holy crap, holy crap, it's an actually large bookcase. I rush over to the large oak bookcase and took a moment to admire the beautiful view. I lick my lips and trace my fingertip over the hardcover books edges. He has so many books, I'll kill him for all of them. I pull out a book and felt a shiver run across my body, I place the book back and sudden squeal in delight. They were mostly filled with text books and studies, I'll snatch one to read later. I wonder over into the kitchen and open his refrigerator, fresh food and typical foods. I open the freezer to find frozen chicken and vegetables. I close it and look around the other cabinets to find no sweets...Huh, he really doesn't like sweets! I press my lips into a thin line and amble out of the kitchen and into another room.

The room was dark and cool at the touch. I rub the walls, searching for a light switch, my fingers bump into something and I flick it up. The light beam and illumined the room. A neatly made large bed with big fluffy pillows, dark oak drawers, and a tall mirror closet. The calm sight of it made me feel sleepy. This is Levi's bedroom...

Holy crap, is Levi a billionaire or something?! I scream internally inside my head as I doze around the room. I press the bed with my fingers, it was a memory foam bed. I scream more inside my head and I felt even sleepier. I slide open his closet, neatly hanged clothes, I open some of his drawers, neatly folded garments. His OCD...

Perhaps it's not nice to keep snooping around... I flick the switch back off and tip toed back into the living room. I could hear something rumble, it must be the washer... He's washing my clothes...I blush beet red and went to snatch a book off the bookcase and lay down onto the soft couch. I flip the first page and the sound made me squeal.

Damn, can I get any more awkward?

*******

~Levi POV~

I dried my hair and wrap the towel around my waist as I exit the room. Before I could head towards my room to change, I decided the check up on (f/n). The apartment was still and quiet, for a minute I thought she had left but instead to see her on the couch asleep with one of my books fallen to the floor. I rolled my eyes and went to change. I flick the light on and gather my pajama pants and boxers briefs, I slid them on and toss the towel into the laundry basket. I walk over to the side of the bed and fix it open to slip in and sleep. As soon as I was done, I flick the lights off and walk into the bathroom. I kneel down to the bottom cabinet and pull out the first aid kit, with that in my hands I exit and walked back into the living room where (f/n) lies asleep.

I place the kit down onto the glass coffee table and gather her onto my arms. I lift her up bridal style with her small slim figure close to my chest and carried her to my room. Someone like her doesn't deserve to sleep on the couch. Her legs are silk smooth and her (h/l) (h/c) hair still cool wet. Tch, she'll catch a cold if she doesn't dry her hair... I settle her down onto the spot I had prepared, I pulled the hem of her, my shirt over her stomach to see her bruise. A swollen purple blue large mark was still there, I should had killed the man... I pulled the shirt back down and step back to admire her sleeping figure. Her chest raises with each breath and fall, her lips shiny and pale pink, her skin smooth, and her curves causing my hands to itch a touch.

Her whole body makes me want to lean in and hug her close to me. Why? Why does she make me feel like this? Why am I like this? I pulled the covers over her body, keeping her warm for the night. I walk out the room and turn the heat a bit more as I walk back onto the couch.

"Fuck, how did she do this?" I grumble as I took the gauze out of the kit and study it. I look down at my arm, an ugly long large open scar pulsing to be wrapped.

I'm fucked...

*******

~(f/n) POV~

Mmmmmm, my body feels heavy. I shift around and still, my body feels heavy and good. I open my eyes but I couldn't see anything but dim light coming out of somewhere... I groan as I sit up and I realize where I am at.

The secret billionaire Levi Ackerman bedroom... Since when did I get here? I wince at my bruise as I pull my legs off the bed, did Levi put me here? I let out a yawn as I leap off the bed and I could hear the news play softly in the living room. I stumble to stay on my feet as I limp and creak the door a bit more open. The hall was dark, the whole place was dark, except for the playing T.V. I push myself against the wall and slide down to the end. I peek over at the edge and saw Levi watching T.V with his arms spread out onto the head of the couch and a warm thick wool blanket on his shoulders and back, and he was also shirtless with nothing more on than his dark pajama pants. I lost my breath at his sight. Jeez – put a shirt on...I gulp and regain myself back to him.

"Levi?" I murmur, hopefully loud enough for him to hear.

"(f/n)?" Levi inquired and look in the direction I am at.

"Y-Yeah." I squeak, walking a bit forward for him to know I'm here.

"Shit, you scared the hell out of me for a moment." Levi scoff and sat up, running his hand with the wounded arm through his jet black hair. Did he wrap his arm? He didn't do so well at it...

"Oh, s-sorry..." I murmur under my breath and blush, good thing he couldn't see me...

"Did I wake you?"

"No."

"Can't sleep?"

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?" He asked softly, I could tell he was tired, dark circle under his eyes were visible.

"Did you put me in bed? Where are you going to sleep?" I asked, feeling guilty for taking his bed.

"Yeah I did. I'll sleep here." He keep his gaze on me, and I can't help myself but to gaze at his 8 pack abs...

"I was fine with the couch..." I grumble.

"I wasn't fine with you on the couch." He retorted.

"Why?" I softly hissed.

"Are you going to fight about this?" He hissed back. I frown and cross my arm over my chest, immediately I blush, I don't have my bra...I'm braless in front of Levi. I walk over towards him and sat down onto the floor beside his naked bare feet. Even his feet look hot, his veins popped out in view, I have the urge to just touch.

"What are you doing?" He pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Watching T.V. I'm not sleepy." I replied, my arms still crossed over my chest.

"You're so frustrating..." Levi mumble under his breath and wrap his arms around my torso and picked me off the ground.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?!" I yelp, blushing deep scarlet as his arms were pressed against my breast.

"Placing you on the couch, why the hell are you on the floor?" He snarled as he place me aside him on the heaven blessed comfortable couch.

"Maybe I like the floor." I mumble, watching the news lady laugh her head off, showing off her shiny white teeth.

"Don't be ridiculous." He scoffs. I pout my lips and stare at the car accident on the screen.

"Why aren't you going back to bed?"

"I don't feel like sleeping. Plus it's not my bed." He 'tch' at me and resume watching back to the news. I shift myself into crisscross applesauce and push my hair back.

"Do you want to watch something else?"

"A movie...If you like." I mumbled.

"Netflix?"

"Please." I politely answer, watching the screen switch from white and blue to bright ruby red.

"Cold?" He held up his thick warm wool blanket.

"Not really." He 'tch' again and wrap the wool blanket around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him, so that we are sharing the blanket. Okay (f/n), calm your hormones, this is what girls go through, right?

"Type of movie?"

"Horror."

"You want to watch a horror movie?" He widen his eyes at me and cock an eyebrow in amusement.

"It's Friday, wouldn't it be horror night?" I murmured.

"It's not Friday anymore, it's Saturday, what would Saturday be?" He mocked.

"Romance...Or drama. Chick-lit basically" I mumble and he coughs a laugh.

"Whatever you'll like you watch works." He cleared his throat and my hormones raced at the sound.

"Horror, please." I mumble. Romance and drama would be awkward...

"Would you like to pick one?" He asked politely, I shook my head 'no' and let him pick.

"Would Saw III be okay, or is it too bloody for you?" Is he trying to say I'm weak? Although...Saw is pretty damn bloody and scary.

"No, it's fine." Yeah, it's too scary... He click play and waves of chills gush all over my body.

Shit, I regret it....

 

First Trap: The Classroom Trap.

"Ah, no!" I screamed as the man began to tug and rip the chains off of his flesh.

"Shhh, you'll wake up the neighbors!" Levi hissed, but internally laughing at me.

"Ow, ow, ow, ouch. H-He's ripping it out...Oh god..." I breathe, my heart racing with my hands clench onto the pillow on my lap.

"How is he going to do the lip? Oh my god, I can't watch his lip..." I cover my face but peek through my fingers.

"Oh my god, he's not going to make it!" I push the pillow at my lips and scream.

"Shit, that's a lot of blood." Levi said in awe. He's barely reacting at all...

"Shit!" We both gasp at the end of the trap.

 

Second Trap: The Angel Trap.

"No!" I gasp once the lady dip her hand inside the large tank of acid.

"Just get the damn key! Fuck, if that was me I would had reach in and grab it right away, she's taking so damn long." Levi complained.

"Pffft, you would shit your pants." I scoff, still grunting at her bloody painful hand.

"Tch, so would you." Levi return the scoff.

 

Third Trap: Shotgun Collar.

"Wait... Why is she getting the trap? Isn't she the doctor?"

"You'll understand it later."

"You watched this?"

"Half of it."

"No wonder you're not reacting. Either that or you too boring..." I mumble as I hug the blanket closer.

 

Fourth Trap: The Freezer Room Trap.

"She's naked..." I mumble.

"Yeah she is."

"Ow... Really? Water is being sprayed on her? That's so cruel..." I gasp, hugging the blanket.

"Tch stop stealing the blanket." Levi snarled, pulling on the wool blanket.

"I'm cold! I could feel her pain." I softly hissed, tugging the blanket back.

"Tch, come here then." He wrap his arm around my waist and pull me closer to his side, the blanket equally shared, perhaps too shared...

"May I put my legs on your lap?" I shyly asked as he nod and I quickly place my legs on his lap, really comfortable...

 

Fifth Trap: The Pig Vat Trap.

"Nope! No! Oh my, that's so gross!" I gulp and felt the urge to puke.

"Tch, I rather die."

"Too filthy for you?" I teased as he scoff.

"Oh god, he swallowed some..." I turn pale and faced away and place my head on Levi's neck to avoid the scene, but I could still hear the screams and the gushing liquid...

 

Sixth Trap: The Rack Trap.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nononononono." I groan, watching the man wrist twist.

"Holy damn..." Levi widen his eyes.

"A-Ah! Get the key already moron! He's just watching him..." I gap, wincing at the sight of his bones popping out. That's not right...Bones are supposed to be in...not out...

"Levi, if that were me in the trap, you better get the damn key..." I mumble, placing my head back onto his neck.

"Tch, I'll get the key before the machine could even start." Levi scoff, hugging me closer to him. I blush crimson...

 

Last Trap: Amanda's Test.

"Oh, that's why she has the trap..." I said in surprise.

"Yeah."

"I still don't get it..."

********* 

"Well that was an experiment..." Levi yawn, crap his yawn is making my hormones race too.

"You're tired?" I asked, pulling myself off of him.

"I'll stay awake if you're not tired." He pulled me back down to his warm chest.

"What time is it?" I mumble.

"4:47 in the morning." Levi pulled out his phone.

"Mmmmm, this was a fun night..." I mumble, closing my eyes and rest my head on his neck. He hum in response and switch the T.V back onto the news channel. The voices of the news people was making me doze off into the enchanting deep slumber.

"(f/n)?" I hum in response.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" I hum again.

"Is that a yes or a no?" I hum a little longer.

"I'll take that as a yes." I smile and let out a weak chuckle. He turns the T.V off and picks me up bridal style and carries me into his room. Crap, he's going to make me sleep on his bed... He place me gently on the mattress and pull the cool heavy blankets over me.

"Sleep well, (f/n)." Levi whispers, letting his hand slip off the bed. No...

"Don't go." I mumble, pulling my hand out and grasping his hand right just before he could be out of reach.

"Hm?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the living room."

"Why?"

"To sleep."

"Just sleep here." I murmur, heat prickling my scalp and skin.

"You want me to sleep with you?" He inquires.

"It's not like that, it's just that I feel guilty making you sleep on the couch. It wouldn't be fair..." I mutter.

"Fine." He gives my hand a squeeze before letting go and shuffle to the other side of the bed. I blush as I feel him scuffle behind me.

"Thank you (f/n)." Levi mumble.

"For what?"

"Forgiving me." He read the mirror!

"Hm. Thank you for having me in your place. It's really nice here." I smile in the darkness.

"Hm. Good luck with your nightmares." He teased.

"Same goes for you." I giggle and let slumber sweep me off my feet.

 

I wake up at the enchanting smell of pancakes? I sit up and stretch my tired sore limbs, but wince at my bruise. I peek aside me and noticed Levi wasn't in bed. I rub my eyes and leap off the bed, although I could really use more sleep but the smell made my stomach growl ravenous. I stood in front of the closet mirror and lift the hem of my shirt up to see the bruise, still swollen and ugly. I frown but with a small blush once I realize I'm still in Levi's boxers and shirt. I scurried towards the restroom and went quickly, then washed my hands, and out for breakfast. Wait, is it still breakfast? Or is it now lunch?

Wait...Where's my phone?

I amble down the hall and peek over to the kitchen, Levi is in there...

"Good morning." I murmur as I shyly came and sat onto the breakfast bar.

"Sleep well?" Levi voice cause me to shiver. He was wearing a white apron over his naked chest and pajama pants.

"Yes, thank you." I shyly smiled.

"Hungry?"

"Very." I peek over the bar and saw pancakes stacked on a plate.

"Pancakes is good?

"Yup." I watch him grab a plate out and fork two pancakes onto it. He hands me the plate and ask if I would like syrup, which I gladly accept. I pour some onto them and cut a piece with my fork and stuff my mouth. The pancakes had a banana flavor, he mixed banana into it!

Holy crap, this man can cook!

"How is it?" Levi asked, watching me swallow.

"I feel like a little kid again." I grin with a blush as he scoff but I could tell he was pleased. He fills a tall glass of water and place it onto the bar and forks two onto another plate. He pours syrup onto them and cut a piece with his fork stuffing the pancake piece into his mouth. He chews it slowly, my eyes fixed on his lips and my hormones race again.

"Um, do you have any plans today?" I asked, taking myself off of his lips. I fork another piece in my mouth with a sip of water.

"No, not really. Why? Do you?" I shrug.

"Do you want to do something today?" Levi ask, adding another piece to his mouth. His hot mouth... What am I saying?!

I shrug again and continued eating until I ask for more. He fork another two onto my plate and on cue his phone rang. He excused himself and turn the stove off quickly placing the remaining batter into the fridge before heading towards the ringing machine. I stood put in my spot contining eating the two flaps. He doesn't take long and returns with his hands stuff inside the pockets of his pants and just the sight of him makes me want to stuff my hands inside too....

"Petra called. She said she and the others are going out to the mall, want to tag along with us?"

"You're going?" I asked, taking a sip of my water.

"Yes." He asked back monotone and resume back to his pancakes. And again, my eyes are fixed on his smooth wet shiny lips; I just want to feel them again...

"U-Um...Who's Petra?" I shyly asked, muting myself with the pancakes...

"She's the girl you met, the one who hugged you, my friend." Levi answer, and I felt really stupid for not knowing.

"Oh right... No, I don't feel like going to the mall today." I shrug apologetically and gave him my famous wryly smile.

"Reason?" He narrow his eyes down at me.

"Not in the mood, really..." I mumble, stuffing my mouth with the last pancake piece.

"Then what do you want to do today?" He fork another inside and chews slowly, desirable, and seductive in a way...

"You can go to the mall with them, I'll just head home." I smiled sweetly, picking up my plate and jumping off my seat.

"Tch, join us." He snarled, watching me walk around him and place my plate down softly into the sink.

"I don't want to." I narrowed my eyes up at him and I could feel the tension heat sparks between us. We kept this gaze until a knock at the door caused me to yelp back and break the gaze. He raise an eyebrow at the sudden knocking and unties the apron bow.

"Who could it be?" He growls, hanging his apron up before walking towards the door. What does he mean who could it be, he doesn't know? I panicked and hide into the kitchen. Someone is at the door and Levi is shirtless as I am in nothing more than his baggy shirt and boxers.

"Levi!" A woman voice beam causing me to peek over the breakfast bar and saw her, Petra... hugging Levi as his other friends entered laughing and with plastic bags in their hands.

"Damn, it smells really good in here, Levi. Did you cook?" The tall blonde one laugh, I don't recall his name, he walks near the kitchen where I am at. Damn it...

"Strange to see you shirtless and messy hair...Did you just woke up? Wait don't tell me, you had a one night stand!" The greyish haired man laughed as Levi narrowed his eyes at his punching his shoulder as Petra pull herself off and narrowed her eyes at the grey haired man as well. Too distracted with them I was spotted by the tall blondie by gasping loudly and I.

"So you did had a one night stand..." The blonde man blushed as I blushed beet red and widen my eyes in surprise; I yelp and fall down onto my butt.

"W-What?! N-No!" I yelp, shaking my hands out in front of me. The grey haired man scurried next to the blonde one and widen his eyes too with a blush.

"Tch, leave her alone. I did not had a one night stand with her or even had a one night stand, you fucking pigs!" Levi growled, sending shivers to prickle on my skin and on them too as they kept staring at me. Okay now...You can stop staring...

"Eh? (f/n)?" Petra slant her head to the side and another man came and stared at me with a faint blush also.

"I said leave her alone." Levi hissed and bulge through them and held out his hand for me to reach. I blush and focus my gaze away as I took hold of his hand his muscles pulling me back up onto my feet in a swift. Damn, he's strong... I whispered a 'thank you' and dusted off my butt.

"Mind explaining?" The grey haired man sneer, crossing his arms over his chest and lean against the frame of the kitchen entrance.

"Is she joining us to the mall?" Petra beam, her amber eyes twinkle at Levi. What am I, a doll?

"Shut it Oluo and I'm not sure if she'll join." Levi hissed at the man Oluo, drilling holes into the man skull with his gaze.

"Oh please join us (f/n)! It's no fun being the only girl in the group!" Petra rush up to me, Levi failing to grasp her. I hel out my hands to her as she clasp him happily, her nails were obviously manicured and painted with deep shade of scarlet. Levi turn around and studied me, he mouth the words: 'It's okay to not tag along.' I pressed my lips into a thin line as his lips were in a frown.

"Um...Sure." I mutter as Petra squeal in delight and threw her arms around me. I gulp, should I hug her back, I'm not sure...

"I have your clothes washed and folded in the room, I'll show you where." Levi nod in a direction and Petra released me to follow behind him.

"Don't touch or break anything..." Levi warned as they rolled their eyes and watch us walk away, I could feel their stares on my ass and legs...

He flicks the light on and kneel down at a bottom drawer and pull out my garments which my phone on top. My phone!

"You don't have to go because she wants you too." Levi murmur as he place them down onto the bed, which was neatly made; when was the bed made?

"Well, it's no fun with just one girl surrounded with guys..." I mumble, focusing my gaze down at garments.

"Tch, just say it."

"Say what?"

"That you don't want to go."

"Do you not want me to go?" I could feel my heart fall to the pits of the dark cold abyss inside of me.

"Tch, I do want you to go but if you don't, lying that you do, I won't let you force yourself to go..." He softly spoke as I could feel butterflies swarm inside my stomach.

"I-It's fine, I-I'll go. I don't have anything else to do today..." I stutter, slightly blushing and smiling up at him. He widen his silver grey orbs down at me and quickly shift his gaze away to the side with a... small blush?!

"I'll let you get ready then." He coughs out and close the door to allow me to change.

"Did I just catch Levi blushing?..." I squeak, the butterflies in my stomach raging and a strike of chills rush up onto me. I quickly change out of Levi's garments and slip my panties on and into my jet black skinny jeans. I clip my lacy black bra, oh how much I missed my bra... I then shrug my pale blue shirt on and my socks. I grasp my phone and saw that I had two missed calls... Both from mom... I gasp and quickly unlocked my phone and then press call on her missed call.

"Honey?" She picked up.

"Mom, I saw that you called me." I nervously chuckle.

"Yeah, twice. You called your father and I were busy late night, sorry we missed your call, we were in a meeting, is everything alright?" My mom asked, worried.

"O-Oh, y-yeah! Everything is alright."

"Are you sure? Why didn't you return my calls?" Her paranoid side is kicking in.

"Oh, um, my phone was dead." I lied.

"And....You weren't charging it?" Crap.

"I was stressing over with homework."

"..." Double crap, she's not believing me...

"Okay. Well, I got to let you go." She said, her tone unsure.

"Alright mom, thanks." I smiled.

"Take care honey."

"I will. Bye." I hanged up and sighed. I slid my phone on my back pocket and folded Levi's shirt and boxer onto the bed as I soon exit the room. I could hear Levi friends chatting and laughing on the couch as I shyly walked in view.

"Done?" Levi asked and every stood silence, staring...

"Yeah." I shyly nod as he stands up from his seat and walk pass me.

"Come sit next to me (f/n)!" Petra beam, patting the empty spot aside her, where Levi was just sitting ago. I bite my bottom lip and walked and set aside her.

"Arizona Mucho Mango?" The brunette asked me, holding up a long orange bottle from the plastic bag.

"Ah, no thank you." I shyly smiled, as he nod and place the bottle back into the bag.

"You look really pretty, (f/n)." Petra complimented as I blush.

"T-Thank you." I stuttered.

"So what were you doing here in Levi's place? It's rare to see him have company over, especially wearing his clothes." Oluo sneer, leaning onto his arm as I blush deep crimson red.

"Oluo, you're such a jerk." Petra scowled him, causing him to laugh.

"Ignore him he's always trying to act like Levi. Although he pretty sucks at it." The blonde man reassured me.

"What?! Tch, I don't act like him!" Oluo scoffs, narrowing his eyes at the man. Huh...Interesting...

"I'm sorry, it seems like I forgotten your names..." I nervously laugh, rubbing the back of my head apologetic, causing most of them to blush.

"Gunther." The brunette cleared his throat.

"Erd." The blonde smiled.

"Tch, clumsy, forgetting names now? Tch, its Oluo." Oluo scoffed.

"Oluo..." Petra warned him.

"I'm Petra." She turn and smiled at me with her shiny glistering amber eyes.

"Ah, thank you. Sorry about that, it just that I had forgotten. I don't mean to upset anyone." I apologized, shifting a bit in my seat.

"Nah it's fine! Oluo just likes to make big deals about everything." Gunther reassured me.

"Oi, when are we going to take off?" Levi soon shown up, zipping up his dark black jacket.

"Whenever you're ready." Erd answered, standing up with one hand on his hip.

"Then let's go." Levi said is his usual monotone. Everyone stood up and rush out the complex. I leap onto my feet and went straight towards my jacket and zip it on.

"Do you want to borrow a warmer jacket or are you fine with that one?" Levi asked, grabbing my bag and handing it to me.

"I'm fine with this one, thank you." I murmur as I pull my hood over my head, my bag over my shoulder, and I slip my shoes on. He nod and held the door open for me as I blush and exit out to the cloudy cool world.

"(f/n)! You should ride with me!" Petra yelled over up at from downstairs as I wryly smiled and hear Levi step out locking his door.

"(f/n) is riding with me." Levi answered for me as he guide me down the stairs. She frown but covered it quickly with a fake smile.

"Did it rain last night?" I asked as I could now see the pavement wet along with the street.

"I guess so. Watch out for the puddles." Levi replied, reaching out and grasping my hand, guiding me away from the mucky puddles and towards his car.

"I didn't hear it rain last night..." I mumble as we made it to the car.

"That probably because you kept screaming last night at the movie." Levi mocked, unlocking his car as he holds the passenger door open for me.

"Hfm, it was a scary movie..." I rolled my eyes and scoff as I entered the car. He return the scoff and shuts the door and walk to his side. I buckle my seatbelt in as soon Levi enters and starts the car. He reverse back and maneuver out the apartment complex, I pull my hoodie down and gaze the wet outside world through my window.

"Have you ever been at the Shingeki Mall?" Levi asked, turning the heat on.

"No, I'm still new here." I spoke just above a whisper.

"You'll like it there, it's big and beautiful."

"Beautiful?" I raise an eyebrow at him as he return the expression.

"Yeah...?"

"Doesn't sound like a word you use often." I shrug.

"That's because I don't meet a lot of women that are beautiful." That's has nothing to do with the mall he called beautiful...

"So when you do meet one, you're okay to say it?" I question as he hum in response. 

"Is it Petra?" I murmur, blushing in embarrassment for asking.

"No." Who? I slant my head to the side at him as he peek down at me in the corner of his eye before back onto the road.

"You."

What?...


	6. Charms Of Us

Is it Petra?"

"No.

"You."

************* 

"I'm not beautiful." I mutter under my breath, crossing my arms over my chest. I'm not beautiful nor will I ever be.

"Yes you are." He scoffs.

"Probably to you I am, and only you." I bite my bottom lip and gaze out the window. Streets that I never seen and parks filled with children jumping in the puddles.

"Tch, why do you act like that?" I shrug as my answer. Doesn't every woman see themselves ugly, they're always like that and refuse to believe they are pretty, right?

Levi 'tch' but still kept his gaze on the road as I watch people in raincoats walk, some holding hands, they must be couples. I stuff my hands inside my jacket pockets and allow the soft music to fill my mind. I wasn't sure what the song was but it was very soothing. Not very long, Levi turn into a large parking lot and travel far into the half empty parking lot and parked into a spot near the front of the entrance.

"We're here." Levi softly said, unlatching himself from his seat and pulling out his keys. I sigh and unbuckled myself off and out into the wet cool air. I close my eyes for a brief moment and felt small light rain drops on my forehead and cheek. I open my eyes once I heard his car chirp and locked all its doors. I turn to face him as he grab my right hand out of my pocket and lead me into the large building with large letters reading: Shingeki Mall.

Once we entered Levi took out his phone and quick dial someone. I stand patiently aside and I look around myself, like a little child into a whole new universe.

"Oi, where are you?" Levi talked to his phone. I know it's not right to eavesdrop but eavesdropping someone on the phone could be a coincidence, right?...

"We'll meet at Wall Maria Center." With that all said, Levi hangs up and leads me somewhere. It's difficult to walk beside Levi, he's walking at a constant speed while I'm here tripping with my own two left feet trying to admire the mall.

"This mall is huge..." I said in awe, as Levi peek down at me for a brief second.

"You never been to one this big?"

"No." I blush in embarrassment. We soon entered into what seems to be a food court, McTitan, Titanway, Colossal Express, and much more.

"Do you want something to eat? They're on their way here to meet up with us."

"N-No, I'm good." I shyly smiled as he nod and we sat down onto an oval shaped table, sitting aside each other.

"You should look for a dress here for the upcoming dance." Levi said, turning his seat to face me.

"I don't like dresses..." I murmur, looking away from him with a slight heated blush. How embarrassing...

"Have you ever tried one on?" Levi rose an eyebrow.

"Yes and I looked terrible." I frown.

"Tch, you'll look great in one."

"I don't think I'll go to the dance, so there' no purpose of buying a dress here." I shrug and focused myself to look into his powerful steel grey gaze. His eyes are sharp and serious, I melt at the sight of them.

"You're so difficult." He narrowed his eyes.

"And you're so very frustrating." I narrowed my (e/c) ones and softly hissed.

"Levi? (f/n)? Is that you?" We both turn to face a familiar voice running towards us.

"Eren?" Levi said, confused at their presence.

"Hey, what a coincidence meeting here!" Eren grin as Armin and Mikasa rush to his side.

"Hi (f/n), Levi." Armin kindly greeted as Mikasa just nod at our presence.

"Hi." I shyly smile.

"Wait, don't tell me. You two are dating?!" Eren exclaim, his grin splitting his face in half.

"Tch."

"W-What? N-No, w-we're not." I blushed beet crimson red. Heat prickling my skin but chills running up my spine.

"We thought the same, don't speed things up, Eren." Erd came into show and gentle slap Eren on the back of his head. I press my lips into a thin line and gaze down at the table.

"We're here! Eren, what are you doing here?" Petra beam running around the table and hugging Levi from behind. I peek up at her arms wrapped around his neck as Levi clench his jaw in irritation. I watch Petra snuggle herself aside Levi neck as Levi caught my gaze, causing me to quickly look away in embarrassment.

"We're here for suit shopping for the dance that is coming up. And Mikasa a dress too." Eren chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. Mikasa was dressed in a light jacket, her red blood scarf wrapped around her neck, a pale orange purse, and light pale blue skinny jeans with cute ankle boots, she look absolutely gorgeous with just simple garments. And here's me, messy hair, light jacket, black skinny jeans and converses.

"Oh we should all go shopping for the dance! I'll join you Mikasa." Petra unwrap herself from Levi and clasp her hands together with a wide smile. I watch her name out small stores as I could see Levi keeping his gaze onto me. I look into his eyes but his gaze was too strong for me to handle long enough.

"Hey, (f/n), do you have a dress yet?" Petra catch my attention from Levi.

"Um, no I don't..." I shyly admitted.

"You should take (f/n) with you for a dress, she'll need one." Levi told Petra. I narrowed my eyes at him as he did the same. What is his problem?

"You're going to the dance?" Eren beam.

"U-Um, I guess so..." I shift nervously in my seat as I turn away from Levi.

"Okay! Girls with girls for dresses and boys with boys for suits!" Petra grasp my wrist and pull me off my seat and onto my two left feet. I stumble but Levi caught my waist and pulled me back up. I blush beet red and cleared my throat. Petra guilty apologize and rub the back of her head. This day can't get any more embarrassing can it?

"Wait, (f/n), can I have your number?" Eren asked, and everyone widen their eyes at the boy.

"W-Well, not in a way of relationship or anything but to just chat. Y-You know, friends." Eren stutter as Oluo laughed before Petra could slap him on the shoulder. I'm not anyone's friend....

"Um, sure." I slip out my phone and pressed my phone information and my number for him to copy onto his contact. Ah, to hell with it! I don't need more drama between with him and the situation of 'friends'.

"Thanks!" Eren grab my phone and took out his to copy. I nod and I could see Levi narrowing his eyes at him.

"Ah, (f/n) can I have your number?" Petra beam as I shrug, she squeal in delight and rush over to Eren side.

"Can I?" Armin prop out his, I wryly nod.

"May I?" Mikasa asked politely as I shyly smile and allowed her.

"What about us?" Erd rub the back of his head holding is phone and same goes for Gunther and Oluo.

"Uh, sure." I shyly chuckle as they smile and rush over to Eren.

"H-Hey! I'm not done yet!" Eren hissed, pushing everyone back. I sigh and sat back down onto my seat.

"You don't have to give everyone your number." Levi narrowed his eyes at me as I shrug and lean my chin onto my hand, watching them fight for my number.

"Okay, I added my number into your contacts already." Eren informed me as he hand my phone to Petra and seated himself across me.

"Hey Levi-kun, aren't you going to get (f/n) number?" Petra asked, pulling out her phone with a bunch of charms hanging out.

"I already have her number." Levi said monotone and gaze his eyes away from them as they widen their eye in disbelief.

"You two are dating..." Armin gasp.

"We're not together!" Both Levi and I hissed, causing me to blush deeply. It was awkward silence before resuming back to getting my phone number.

"Hurry the hell up, it doesn't take long to get a number." Levi growled just as Petra finished and seated herself aside Levi.

"Ah Levi you need to calm down, you could really use a back massage." Petra mock, leaning onto Levi shoulder. I'm not sure why but I don't like her getting close with him, it doesn't seem right. Levi rolled his eyes and stands up, he hold out his hand for me to grasp and I'm not sure why but I take it anyways.

"If you guys don't hurry the hell, I'll take (f/n) phone away from you guys and you won't have her number and we'll take off shopping." Levi threatens as I blush and rolled my eyes. He acts too protective...

"Done. Here Mikasa." Armin quickly hands Mikasa the phone and held his phone up to the three left as they copy down the phone on the screen.

"Thanks Armin, thanks (f/n)!" Erd thanked as Mikasa quickly finished up and hands me my phone with a nod of gratitude.

"Alright, I'll text you so you can get my number added." Gunther smiled and my phone chirp three times of the three boys.

"Oh, thank you." I shyly murmur as I added their number into my contacts quickly. Whoa, seven contacts added in a matter of minutes.... I click my phone lock and slip it into my back pocket.

"Ready?" Petra stands up and shrug her pink big purse over her shoulder and here am I with a loose small bag with just my wallet, keys, and small pouch of change.

"We're going separate?" I asked as I gently squeezed Levi hand.

"Yup, girls with girls and boys with boys." Petra informed as she grasp my hand that was intertwined with Levi's away. I frown at the emptiness from my hand as Levi pressed his lips into a thin line. Why do I feel like I'm in danger without him?

"Eren, text me when you're done." Mikasa said as she walked aside us, Eren rolled his emerald eyes and stood up from his seat.

"Let's get going!" Erd exclaimed, stuffing his hands inside his pockets.

"Don't get stuck in the dress, girls." Oluo teased as Petra stuck out her tongue.

"Text when you're done." Levi lean in and whispered in my ear as I nod and rolled my eyes, Mikasa and Levi are alike.

"Bye!" Petra lead the group as we followed. I glance over my shoulder to see Levi watching me go as I was watching them go in the opposite direction. I smile and turn back to Petra.

"I thought you don't like doing friends." Mikasa said, her voice dull but curious.

"I thought that too." I murmur under my breath.

"Okay, I suggest we go to Wall Shina center! They have many pretty dresses and a lot of resources." Petra squealed in delight, swing her purse around.

"They're expansive though." Mikasa shook her head in disagreement.

"True, where do you want to go (f/n)?" Petra asked, her big amble orbs glistering with joy.

"Um, I don't know. I never been here..." I muttered.

"You never been here?!" Petra gap as Mikasa raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"I'm moved here not so long ago, so I don't know anything here in Shiganshina..." I shrug guilty.

"Oh, that makes things even more fun. You'll love it here!" Petra grasp my shoulders and gently shook me back and forth.

"I'm sure of that." I smiled and resume following her.

"So where are we going?" Mikasa asked.

"I want to go to Wall Shina Center."

"Well that's probably because you're rich and you can afford the whole mall." Mikasa scoff as I felt goose bumps prickle on my skin. Petra is rich? It's kind of obvious isn't it? She has a fancy huge purse and manicured nails. Petra paused in her tracks and faced Mikasa and again the waves of goose bumps shivered.

"What are you trying to say, Ackerman?" Petra huffed, narrowing her glossy amber eyes at Mikasa dark ones.

"I'm saying that (f/n) and I are not rich and spoiled like you." Oh crap, please don't involve me into this...

"What? I am not spoiled!" Petra hissed, placing her hand over her hip. I frown and felt my voice hidden behind my throat.

"Then let's go to Wall Rose, not all the dresses are expansive and some are pretty to try on." Mikasa crossed her arms.

"Wall Shina is so much prettier, they have much better fashion taste, I guess you don't go there often." Petra scoff.

"Excuse me, Miss. Goody – Two – Shoes? Why don't you go spend your spoiled money at Wall Shina Center? (f/n) and I are going to Wall Rose." Mikasa grasp my wrist, taking me by surprise and turn me around in the opposite direction.

"What, no, (f/n) comes with me!" Petra hissed, grasping my other wrist and now they're both tugging me like a cheesy cartoon rope scene.

"(f/n), where do you want to go?" Mikasa let go of me and Petra does the same. I rub both my wrist and nervously gulp. Crap, crap, crap, I'm stuck here with a sassy girl and dangerous protective girl. Although I do agree with Mikasa, I still wouldn't want to hurt Petra's feeling. Crap, why me?

"Um, why don't we all go to Wall Rose first and then we can go to Wall Shina." I murmur, gazing down at my wrist and I could feel a pleased Mikasa and an upset Petra.

"But Wall Shina is so much better!" Petra pout.

"I-I don't want to spend so much money on a dress that I would be wearing only once..." I mumble as Mikasa nod in agreement.

"Fine, whatever (f/n) wants to go I'll tag along." Petra suddenly beam, wrapping her arm over my shoulders and her strong rosy perfume nearly knocked me out. Mikasa rolled her eyes and lead the way.

Not long we entered into a large area with a banner reading: Wall Rose Center!!!

We entered and Mikasa lead us into a large store department called Wall Rose Dresses, obviously it must be a store filled with dresses.

"Yay we're here, what's your favorite color (f/n)?" Petra asked, her lips glossy.

"Um, blue, pale blue." I mutter as Mikasa rose an eyebrow in amusement.

"Hmmm, pale blue could probably fit in with the theme..." Petra rub the bottom of her chin in thought.

"What's the theme?" I asked, eager to already to touch the fabrics of the dresses.

"Snowflake Stars." Mikasa answered monotone. That's....An interesting theme...

"Perhaps silver could fit in." Petra smiled.

"Hello welcome to our store, do you guys need any help?" A store lady walk in our direction.

"Ah yes, we're going to need some dresses that would fit in the theme of Snowflake Stars. Any ideas?" Petra sweetly smiled.

"Oh my, I think I do, are you ladies going to try some on?" The lady clasp her hands gladly.

"Yup!"

"I could get you ladies some dresses and bring it to the dress room that I would be in my opinions."

"That sounds perfect."

"Sizes?" The lady asked.

"Size 8" Petra smile with pride.

"I'm not sure but I'll go with a size 10." Mikasa press her lips into a thin line.

"I'm not sure about my size either, perhaps a size (your size)?" I shrug as the lady place more weight onto her left side leg and her fingers rubbing the tip of her chin.

"Great I'll get started. You ladies enjoy looking around." The lady smile, I blush beet red as she turn on her heel to leave.

"Time to hunt for a couple and then head to the dress room when done, mkay?" Petra smile and scurried off.

"I'll meet you in the dressing room when I'm done." Mikasa also wondered off. Silver? Would I look good in silver? I dig into a bundle of dresses and they're all either mixed with colors or seems too itchy. I frown and decided to find the lady. I found her already with a small bundle of dresses over her arm in the back of the store.

"Um, excuse me." I cleared my throat and successfully caught her attention.

"Yes?" She smiled, her white straight teeth.

"Um, I don't think I'll look good in silver. Perhaps pale blue?" I said guilty.

"Pale blue might actually work, I can find you some. Short or long?" Her attention was fully on me.

"Um, what do you think I'll be best in?"

"Um, I think you'll look best in either one. I'll probably go with a short one for you."

"Could you find both, I want to try them on. T-This would be my first dance I'll be attending and I don't want to show up...Out of place..." I murmur, blushing in embarrassment as her lips shaped into a 'O'.

"I understand. I'll find a long and short pale blue dresses and same with the silver, perhaps you'll look good in silver." I smiled and rub the back of my head apologetically for interrupting her.

"Also, in a comfortable fabric. I don't want it itchy or too many colors." I feel like a sassy spoiled brat...

"I'll get you wonderful comfortable chiffons ones."

"Thank you." I smiled as she smile and resume back to dress hunting. Chiffon? What is that? I wonder around the large bundle of colorful dresses and a pale pink dress caught my sight, I pull out the dress, it was short, sleeveless and a large black bow wrapped around the waist. I'm not the fashion type but hey, I got Petra to point out what is fashion. I wonder around a bit more unless I gave up and stomp towards the dressing room with Mikasa sitting and with dresses on her lap, and here's me with just one.

"Sorry if I took long." I apologized as she gave out a small smile and patted the seat next to her.

"I just came here, you didn't take long. Petra is the one that is and will." Mikasa scoffs as I seated myself and wryly smiled. I wonder what is between with her and Petra...

"Is everyone here?" The lady pop out one of the rooms as Mikasa shook her head.

"Just one more, she's probably bringing a bunch." Mikasa rolled her eyes and hide herself behind her scarf.

"Huh, I already gotten enough for her and you two but okay." The lady smile and shut the door close behind her.

"Here let me hang these up for you two" The lady grab our self selected dresses and went back into one room and into another. I assume she was just preparing our closets..

"So, what's the occasion?" She prop herself against the wall in front of us.

"A school dance." Mikasa mutter, sitting up straight.

"Any of you have a date then?" The lady grin as I blush beet red and Mikasa with a slight small blush.

"Y-Yes." Mikasa murmur, hiding herself deeper into her scarf. I widen my eyes at her and blush even redder. She has a date?! Who?

"Mikasa you have a date?!" Petra came into show with a lot of dresses, she handed her dresses to the lady as the lady smile and pop into a closet.

"Yes, do you?" Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure I will. Levi will need to hurry and tell me already." Petra slightly blush. Levi is going to ask Petra as his date?

"And you're positive that Levi is going to ask you?" Mikasa prop her brows in amusement.

"Of course he will, he doesn't have anyone else to ask. At least that I don't know of." She shrug her shoulder and cross her arms over her chest. Mikasa let out a small scoff and cracked her knuckles.

"What about you (f/n), do you have a date yet?" Petra asked, grinning.

"Um, n-no. I don't think I'll have one by then, I'll just be there with f-friends." I groan at the word 'friends'.

"Aw, that's too bad." Petra smiled apologetic as I wave my hand to reassure her.

"What if Levi ask you out, (f/n)?" Mikasa blurt out as I blush and gasp at her. Levi, asking me? I'll faint!

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Well, like Petra says, he doesn't have anyone else to ask but her. But he met you, so what if he asked you out?" Mikasa teased.

"I-I don't know." I murmur.

"He had only met her for a couple of days." Petra frown.

"True." I mutter.

"And? You'll never know." Mikasa shrug.

"Okay ladies, it's all set up. Who's first?" The store lady pop out.

"I'll go first!" Petra beam as she rush in and locked the door. I hug myself for warmth as the air conditioning burst on and blow directly above me.

"Alright! What cha think?" Petra gets out and does a swirl in the blood red long dress.

"That was quick." I murmur under my breath.

"This is a red satin long dress, with thin straps. Perfect for evenings." The lady said with pride.

"It looks really good on you, Petra." I shyly smile as she grin.

"It looks fine." Mikasa shrugs.

"Do you think it'll be good for the dance?" Petra does another swirl, the dress was smooth but it was kept straight down.

"It looks pretty but I don't think it'll fit with the theme..." I press my lips into a thin line.

"I agree with (f/n), try one another." Mikasa says, Petra nod and zips back in and no longer than three minutes, she poofs out with another.

"Long silver chiffon dress with a V-neck and short sleeves."

"I like it." Mikasa nods.

"Perfect." I smile.

"Really?" Petra squeals.

"Yup, I can't see you into anything else." Mikasa nods again.

"Oh but there are others I want to try on!" Petra pout and rush back it and out with another.

"Short pale pink regular dress with lace sleeves."

"I don't like the lace pattern..." I murmur as Petra stares at herself in the mirror before nodding with agreement and back into the closet.

"A short silver poufy regular dress with a black bow and sleeveless."

"The dress is too big." Mikasa shook her head side to side. I nod in agreement.

"A tight royal blue satin dress with shiny jewels on the waist."

"Too slutty." Mikasa coughs a laugh. I widen my eyes at her and notice Petra frown.

"I liked this one..." Petra murmur but shrug and return back into the closet.

"Of course she would." Mikasa scoff as I gasp.

"It's true." Mikasa shrug and Petra prop out with another.

"A tight silver grey satin dress – "

"Again. Too slutty, I'll just go with the one we all agreed on. Time for us to try on ours." Mikasa interrupted as Petra frown.

"(f/n), tell me what you think." Petra huffed.

"I liked the one we all agreed on too." I murmur, knotting my fingers as she look back into the mirror and shook her head.

"I'm going to go with this one." Petra crossed her arms and shrug.

"Really? It's tight." Mikasa wide her large shadowy orbs.

"And? It shows the curves." Petra rub her curves as I nod in agreement, it does.

"It looks sexy if that is what you're aiming for." The lady nod too.

"This is it." Petra clasp her hands together and rush back in. Mikasa scoffs and rolled her eyes.

"You want to go first or me?" Mikasa asked, standing and stretching.

"You can go ahead." I shyly smile.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood, you go ahead." She smiles and grab my wrist to pull me up.

"O-Okay." I stutter as she pushes me into my closet. I sigh and stare at myself in the mirror. My (e/c) glossy and (dark/ bright). I push back my bangs and unzip my jacket.

"Hm, what was the last ime I wore a dress? It has been a while, hasn't it?" I murmur under my breath as I run my fingertips against the fabric of the dresses. I slip off my shoes and pants, along with my shirt. I shiver at the cool air and quickly grab a dress without looking at what it is. I dig myself inside and it fit perfectly, I zip the zipper on the side and look into the mirror. It was the dress I picked out. I took a deep breath and exit the closet.

"Oh, you look so pretty (f/n)!" Petra squeal as she barely settle herself onto my chair.

"Pale pink chiffon dress with a black bow, short sleeves, and a sweetheart neckline."

"It's looks really pretty on you, (f/n)." Mikasa smile.

"It's really pretty but I don't think it'll fit with the theme." Petra rub her chin in thought as I stare at myself in the mirror. I look weird, I feel weird too...

"Yeah, you're probably right." I shyly smile and walk back into the closet. Okay, time for the others, two more, although I did ask for more I only had two more to try on... I undress out of the pink one and hung it back up as I snatch the other and slipped into it. This time it was zipped from the back, not wanting to call for assistant, I force my hands back and zip it back up struggling but got the job done, sort of. I took a moment to stare at myself in the mirror, this one was a long silver one, I take a deep breath and exit.

"A long satin silver grey, jewls running down the back to the hem of the dress and thin straps."

"Mmmm, I like you better in short dresses, you really have nice legs." Mikasa nod.

"I sort of like this long one." Petra nod, but Mikasa gave her a quick glare.

"It does show your curves but whatever you like."

"This one isn't a fan of mine either." I smile and return into the closet. Okay (f/n)... One more. I grunt unzipping the dress and hung it back on. I stare at myself in the mirror again, do I really have nice legs? I run my fingers down my smooth skin and shook the thought off my head and took out the next dress.

This dress was gorgeous, and did not even have a zipper. I slip it on and stare at my new self. It was pale blue too, I did a swirl and the hem of the dress flies up but not too far, and it was also silky smooth. I unclip my bra and watch the dress still take over my body, feeling confident, I exit the closet.

"A pale blue chiffon knee length dress with a metal waist belt, and strapless."

"Yes. This is the dress for you (f/n)." Mikasa smile as I blush and shyly chuckle.

"Its looks fine, it does fit in." Petra smile.

"I think you look absolutely breathtaking." The lady giggle as I blush another shade of pink.

"I like this one too. I'll get this one." I shyly mutter and nod, Mikasa nod and gives me a thumbs up. I smile and return back into the closet to change back into my regular dull garments.

 

* * * * 

"Anyone hungry?" Petra asked as we stroll down and around the mall. We got done getting and purchasing our dresses, Petra costing hers $99, Mikasa's $66, and mine to be $58, just realizing how much I paid for this dress makes me wonder how much the dresses in Wall Shina Center are...

"I'm a bit hungry, you (f/n)?" Mikasa rub her stomach.

"Not really but I could eat something." I shyly replied as they hum in response.

"I guess we could stop and eat real quick before meeting back with Levi and the group." Petra smiled and hug her bag. Wait...

"Crap, I forgot!" I hissed as Mikasa and Petra turn to face me with their eyebrows lit up.

"Forgot what?"

"O-Oh I'm sorry, um, nothing." I rub the back of my head and slip out my phone. I forgot to text Levi...

*Finally done. What about you?*

I hit send, and a couple of minutes my phone chirp with a message from him, making me smile.

*Done here too, they're just snooping around like idiots. Did you get a dress?*

*Harsh... Yup, I did.*

*Tch, it's true, you should have seen Eren and Oluo when they both bump into a group of girls. Good, where are you now?*

Damn him, I'm curious what happened with Eren and Oluo.

*What happened with them, did they get into some trouble? We're just wondering around Wall Rose Center now, we're about to get some lunch.*

"What do you want to eat?" Mikasa catches my attention and I realize we're standing in front of the food court of Wall Rose.

"Well, I'm not really hungry, but I can do McTeeten Nuggets." I blush in embarrassment of my childish choice but hey, they are delicious!

"I'm craving some Colossal Express." Petra rub her chin in thought as they analyze the small fast foods while I turn back onto my phone.

*They bump into these group of girls and supposedly they "accidently" grabbed their breast. The girls punched and slapped them as the others and I walked away as if we never knew them. You would had died laughing with the others. What are you going to eat? We're heading over there.*

I choke out is small laughs but quietly for Mikasa and Petra to not notice.

*I don't think I need to be there to die laughing if I am already. I'm not very hungry but I'm going to get something small to eat.*

"I want Titanway." Mikasa said, as her final choice of the fast foods.

"Okay, so... We're spitting up then? I'll get Colossal Express, Mikasa is Titanway, and (f/n) is McTitan, right?" Petra turn to both of us.

"Yup. Whoever is done first finds a table." Mikasa states and we all nod and separate our ways. The line for McTitan was long but I had enough time to text and fool around with Levi.

*Am I that good of a story teller? What fast food restaurant are you going to?*

I giggle at his reply.

*I think you are, you should tell me a story before bed. McTitan, does it concern you? You should find us a table whenever you're here. :)*

I peek up, four more people to wait.

*Should I tuck you into bed as well? McTitan? You're eating that? What are you ordering?*

*Yup, and a glass of water by the bed side. I'm going to order three Big AbnormalTitan Macs, Two large fries crispy and greasy, dozens of McTitans, and a tall XLarge Coke, to eat here.*

I grin and peek up and there only one left, I hit send and slip my phone back into my back pocket.

"Next." I rush up to the female cashier when I was called.

"Hello, welcome to McTitan, what can I get you?"

"Um, just a 20 piece McTitans and a small coke, for here." I tell her as her fingers dance on the screen of her computer.

"Alright, your total is $6.48." She place a small cup onto the surface of the counter as I dig out my wallet and punch and gave her the exact price.

"Thank you, your number is 124, enjoy your day." She hands me my receipt and I move aside with my cup to fill it up and await my order. I place my cup down onto the counter filled and capped, I slip my phone out and clicked on Levi's new message.

*I'll make sure to put at least six tabs of antacid next to the water.*

I giggled at his response and rolled my eyes. Oh Levi, you do have such great humor. Before I could hit reply my number was called and a boy handed me a small bag and I asked for barbeque as he drop some small packages inside. I whisper a 'thank you and grab my bag.

"Need help?" I gasp at the sudden voice behind and realized it was Levi.

"You scared me!" I hissed as he scoffs.

"Here, let me take this." He grabs my bag and drink as I'm left with my big long black bag with my dress inside.

"Oh, t-thank you." I sweetly smile as he nod and I almost caught a smile from him, almost! He led the way around the people and soon I could everyone at a large long table settled down and watched us approaching. I sat down and now there were only two spots available for Levi to sit, either next to me or next to Petra...

"Levi-kun, sit next to me." Petra beam and patted the seat aside her.

"I'm good, I'll sit here." Levi seated aside me as I slightly blush. I peek up at Petra through my lashes and notice a frown.

"Here." Levi grasp my wrist and drips a good amount of his mini hand sanitizer. I rolled my eyes and scoff at his cleanliness, I clean my hands as he does the same for himself. I pull out a small box out of the bag and the small barbeque package. I open the box and package and dip the nugget and into my mouth. I nearly moan at the taste but kept my moan back.

"Want some?" I push the box towards him as he snatch one and dips it into the sauce and into his mouth. I watch his lips move and his jaw clench with his chew, somehow it looks hot...

What are you thinking (f/n)?! I shook myself away from his lips and resume back to my nuggets.

What is going on with me?...

 

* * * * 

Oh look Levi, aren't these cute?!" Petra squeal as she run towards the one of the stores windows and point at shiny bright items.

"Oh, how much are they?" Mikasa looking at the shiny items.

"I don't know but I want one, let's go in." Petra gleam and grab Levi inside as I tag along with the rest.

"Ooooooo, look at this one, it's cute!" Petra sat down and picked up a long charm.

"What are these?" I murmur, squatting down at the small objects.

"You don't know what they are?" Petra gasp and widen her eyes as if I had lost my mind...

"N-No, not really." I blushed in embarrassment and gaze away and back to the glistering things.

"They're phone charms, you plug them in into the headphone plug in and it'll just be a small charm." Levi explained, ruffling my hair.

"Oh."

"You can get a long one that is a thread like and add chain rings to put more charms into it." Gunther pointed out as Petra pull out her phone from her purse and pull it in front of me.

"See, aren't they cute?!" Petra shook her phone, causing it to ting a tone. I nod and peck out some.

"Well, we'll be either outside or wondering around in the store while you guys mess around with those." Erd said as they move and wonder into the store.

"Do you want one?" Levi asked, kneeling down aside me.

"How much are they?"

"Around $6 or more." Holy crap, that expansive for a small charm?

"Isn't that a little too expansive for a small charm?" I gulp, staring at what now seems to be a pot of gold rather than basket of charms.

"Six bucks is expansive?" Petra asked, surprised.

"To me it is..." I murmur in embarrassment. Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm cheap...

"Huh... Anyways, isn't this one cute, Levi?" Petra held up a neon pink kitten face. Levi nod with a shrug as he dig into the charms. Levi is getting one?

"What do you think of this, (f/n)?" Levi holds up small StarTitanBucks charm.

"Oh my god, that is so cute!" I laughed, looking at the details of the charm.

"What about this one?" He place the charm down and picks up a small cheeseburger.

"I hope you find an antacid charm along with that." I grin as he coughs a laugh.

"What about this?" I held up what seems to be a blue spray bottle attached with a long thread.

"What is that?" Levi asked.

"Windex, reminds me of you." I giggle as he playfully narrowed his eyes at me.

"This reminds of you." Levi picks up a threaded pale pink pencil charm.

"How?" I scoff.

"The time you bump into me and dropped your pink mechanical pencil."

"Oh!" I gasp and smiled.

"This reminds me of you, Levi." Petra hold up a coin charm and Levi rose an brow, she frowns.

"The time I didn't have enough change you paid for me, on our first date..." Petra fake a smile and I turn pale.

Levi and Petra first date? What? They used date each other?

"Right, I remember." Levi nod. I quickly glance at him and noticed he was watching me, again we were watching each other awkwardly.

"I'll get these charms next time I'll come here." I murmur as I place the charms back down onto the basket. Levi 'tch' and grab the Windex charm and pencil charm and walked away.

"Eh?" I watch him went to the cashier and hands the lady a 20 dollar bill and got some change back, not even half of his bill back...

"Did he just bought those?" Petra said in awe as I stood up watch him return back with the charms. Yup... He just fucking did...

"Here, put it on." Levi hands me the Windex charm as I study the item on my palm.

"You didn't have to buy it, it must had been expansive..." I whispered.

"Put it on." He whispered back. I gulp and slip out my phone and plug the Windex charm on. It was absolutely cute! Cheesy but cute!

"Thank you, but shouldn't I have the pink pencil since it's pink and it's represents me?" I slant my head to the side as he shook his head.

"You have me and I have you." He plugs in his charm. I blush beet red and cleared my throat to calm myself.

"But it's pink..."

"And?" He raise an eyebrow and jiggle the charm around, I rolled my eyes and jiggle mine around along with his.

 

* * * 

 

"Alright, bye (f/n)! See you at school on Monday." Eren wave goodbye along with Armin and Mikasa as they towards the other exit of the mall. I wave back and smiled until they turn away.

"Alright, time for us to depart, huh?" Oluo yawn. We all nod and walked outside of the mall, the air was cold and still misty from the rain.

"We don't have anything planned tomorrow right? Otherwise I could really use a day of just naps." Erd joked.

"Lazy ass." Oluo snort as he rolled his eyes. I shivered at the sudden breeze and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Do you want my jacket?" Levi asked me as I shook my head and told him I was fine but really, I'm freezing and I wouldn't want him to be freezing either.

"Do you have a ride (f/n)? I could take you home if you like." Gunther offered, cutting off Levi.

"Wait, no, I want to take her home!" Petra beam, pushing back Gunther and her glistering amber orbs wide with hope and sweetness.

"I'm taking her." Levi growled, sending more shivers to crawl upon my spine, he intertwine his hand with my, taking me by surprise. Gunther shrug in defeat as Petra frown and narrowed her eyes at Levi and then down at me. Wait, why me?

"Alright, see you Levi. Hope we'll hang out again (f/n)!" Erd smiled and we depart. Levi kept me close by his side as he guide us towards his car with the dim light from the crowed charcoal clouds. We got into the car and quickly turn the heat on and the engine of the car. I place my bag in between my feet and buckled up as Levi began to maneuver the car in reverse out of the parking spot.

"Your place or my place?" Levi asked as he successfully reversed and drove around the large parking lot.

"Well... I don't have school tomorrow..." I knot my fingers together.

"And?..." Levi trailed for me to continue and get my point across.

"We could watch another scary movie..." I shyly admitted and we stopped at a red light.

"Yeah we could." Levi said, satisfaction in his tone.

The street light beam green and my phone chirp alive and I dig it out to only find I have a new unread message. I raise my eyebrow in confusion and click read.

*Stay away from Levi, 4 ur own good. He isn't good 4 u. He is mine & only mine. If i see u with him or even touching him or talking to him, u will regret meeting me and him. U aren't good 4 him, he needs some1 who he can get along with. Back off of my man.*

I turn pale.

It's from Petra...


	7. Story TIme

Eh? Crap, crap, crap, crap! Is this a threat? I don't understand, why would she be threating me? Are they still dating? Why am I involved into their situation, it seems like she wants to kill me! She was kind and seem so sweet to me today, perhaps she sent this to the wrong person; what if she didn't?... I need to show this to Levi. Wait, should I really tell him, should I really show him the text? What would he say, how would he react, what if he gets upset and gets into a fight with Petra? Damn it, I really hate to be me right at this moment. I click my phone lock and immediately felt bile raising to the roof of my throat. Okay, keep calm (f/n), don't you puke in Mr. Secret Billionaire's car. I peeked over at Levi through my long eyelashes. He's focused on the road, his jaw clenched shut, his hair dark and perfect, his lips smooth and shining, and his arms perfectly muscular with long traces of his popping veins; I did not even noticed he had taken his jacket off. Here is me left with uneven breath and heated at his sight, damn him.

He looks yummy...

Okay, snap out of it (f/n)! I slap myself internally, what the actual hell am I thinking?

"Levi..." I spoke just barely above a whisper.

"Hm?" He hums and all the blood in my body rushes to my face.

"U-Um, I-I change my mind. I'll like to go back to my place, please." I stuttered, shuffing nervously in my seat.

"Because?..." He raises an eyebrow but his silver steel orbs are glued onto the road.

"I don't feel good and I have stuff to do at home." I pressed my lips into a thin line, he quickly glances at me in the corner of his eyes, studying me for a brief second before back onto the road.

"You're sick? You shouldn't be doing 'stuff' if you're not feeling so well, you need to rest." He lectures me.

"I just don't feel so good, that's all." Your girlfriend is threating me, yeah I sort of don't want to get near you if anything were to happen in this case...

"Do you feel like you'll vomit?"

"No." Maybe.

"Stomach ache?"

"No, I just want to go home." I mumble, ignoring his gaze as we came into a red stop light in the empty streets.

"Okay." He frowns. "Did any of my friends say something to you?"

Crap.

"N-No!" I gulp, he stares at me and I focus my gaze out of my side of the window. It was silence afterwards, the green light beam and he resumes driving towards my apartment complex. Soft music plays and I realize we still have a long way back to my place. The sun was falling and the dark sky was unraveling itself with the beautiful milky full moon. I lean my head onto my hand with my elbow propping on the door handle. I sleepily closed my eyes and allowed the soft low music fill the warm silence air.

Are they still dating?

What is it like to be in a relationship?

Would it be nice?

What is a relationship? Do I want to be into one? Am I ready for one? Who would want to be with me? What is there in me that anyone would want? What type of girl am I? Petra is pretty and kind, am I alike her? What does she have that I don't? Manicured nails, glistering perfect ginger hair, large amber eyes, perfect short height, curves, skinny, and she's rich. And here am I, (h/l) (h/c), (large or small eyes) (e/c), and my lip sealed with pure shyness. I can see why Levi would go for her.

Wait, why do I care? Why would I care if she has Levi? I obviously don't have him, she does, so why would she be threating me? Levi and I are nothing, just two students who bumped into each other, well I bumped into him. The memory of my clumsiness makes me smile, I'm astonished of how I'm here now next to the man who had called me a 'Shitty brat' when we first met, or should I say when we first bump into each other.

"Oi, we're here." Levi soft deep voice brings me back to reality. I flutter my eyes open and recognized my apartment complex and gate. He ask me for the code and I tell him, the gates opens and he drives in and remembers where I lived. Luckily there was a free parking space, he parks and I let out a small soft yawn. I rub my eyes and grasp my bags and phone.

"Thank you." I muttered shyly, he hums and let out the contagious yawn I had given him. His lips and mouth apart causes butterflies to battle inside me, damn how does he do that to me?

"I'll walk you up." He says monotone as he slips out his keys from the engine and exits out. I blush but quickly escaped out into the cool dark outside. I dig out my keys and scurries after Levi up the stairs, I unlocked my door and allowed him to enter after me.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" He briefly asked, stretching out his arms but slightly whince at his wound.

"You shouldn't be doing a lot with your arm..." I muttered. "I don't know if I'll have any plans for tomorrow."

"Tch, the gauze is falling apart and itching. If you don't have any plans tomorrow, want to hang out?" He rubs his arm.

"I....I don't know, I'll let you know tomorrow. Want me to redo it for you? I have some gauze." I offered, he studies me for a brief moment before nodding. I gesture him to seat himself onto my couch as I scurried into my small bathroom. I snatch the first aid kit from under the sink and amble back to Levi with his muscled arms and the long large open wound on his forearm, ouch.

"I'm going to rub more alcohol onto your cut." I informed as he nods, never taking his steel grey eyes. I kneeled down and popped open the kit, preparing the tongs with the soaked alcohol cotton ball. I tap my way down and back up on his cut as he take sharp intakes of air. He curses under his breath as I rolled my eyes and began to wrap his arm with the gauze. Jeez – I thought a thug would at least be tough enough to handle disinfecting alcohol.

"Shit, who taught you how to do this, you're damn good at this." He softly hisses at the tightening of the gauze, I murmur an apology under my breath and loosen the gauze.

"My mom did, I use to get injured all the time when I was younger." I shrug.

"Clumsy?"

"That was one of them." I rolled my eyes, the memory of me bumping into Levi.

"What was the main if it wasn't your clumsiness?" He raises an eyebrow in amusement.

"I used to be bullied." I gulp, why am I telling him this?

"You used to be bullied?" He widens his eyes as I nod.

"Which is one reason why I moved to Survey Crops High School..." I frown, and why I have trust issues.

He doesn't say anything afterwards but makes the air between us claustrophobic.

"I've been bullied since grade school, but it stopped once I entered into this school zone. I hope it had stopped..." My frown deepens as I finished wrapping the gauze and pin it closed. I packed the kit shut and gathered the waste all together in my hands, I stood up and placed the kit onto the coffee table and threw the trash away.

"And my mom would be the one to wrap my scars and bruises, from that I've been through enough to learn to care for myself." I wryly smiled as he had a frown curved on his lips. Why is he upset?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't had brought that up." I pressed my lips into a thin line.

"No, I'm sorry to hear that you were bullied." He stands up and stares down at my work.

"But if anyone is bulling you now, I'll beat the living shit out of them." He clench his hand into a fist in front of him, his muscles tight and tight against the gauze. I flushed and shyly smiled, I whispered a small 'thank you' as my heart beats loudly and rapidly. He glances over at me and clears his throat.

"I'll let you rest, I'll text you tomorrow, good night." I nod as he head over to the door and held it open. Wait, please don't go... I frown, a wave of thoughts of his absence occurs through me but my voice was locked shut to call out as he exits and shuts the door softly. I sigh and amble towards the door to locked it shut for the night.

"What is it with me now these days?" I grumble under my breath walking into my room and slipped out of my pants and shirt. I unbuttoned my bra and quickly slip on a plain large comfortable grey loose shirt. I entered my bathroom and stared at myself for a brief moment before going ahead and brushing my teeth. Should I see him tomorrow? What if Petra is there? What could she possibly do? I shivered at the thought, rinsing my mouth I exit the room and grabbed my phone in my hands as walked around the place to shut the lights off before leaping into bed sheets. I snuggle in and push my phone deep under the pillow aside me. I allow the hard breeze against the window and the milky moon sweep me into the enchanting slumber.

****************

"Mmmmmgruhhm." I mumble myself awake, I shuffling onto my back and rub my eyes open, the room is still dark and the moon still illuminating the room its light. I squint at my alarm clock reading: 1:24 A.M.

Why did I awake in the middle of the night? I groan in annoyance and shuffle back onto my side, I slide my hand underneath the pillow aside me and unlocked my phone.

"C-Crap." I groan and shut my eyes tighten at the sudden brightness of my phone. I adjust my eyes to the brightness and clicked Levi's contact.

"Wait, what am I doing?" I grunt, facing the bright screen down onto the mattress, what the actual fuck am I doing? Why did I just take out my phone and click Levi's contact? I must be going mad... I turn over and stared the blank dark ceiling with my eyes shut. I fail to return back to my sleep, ugh! A sudden image of Petra ran through my thoughts as I scowled at myself, great now I'll definitely won't be able to go back to sleep.I spend the next 15 minutes trying to go back to sleep before grabbing my phone and sending a message.

*Are you still awake? Sorry if I woke you up...*

I regret texting him, of course he's not awake! After a few minutes my phone buzzes with a new text, fuck...

*What the hell are you doing awake, brat?!*

Ugh.....

*Sorry, I woke up and I can't go back to sleep. I'll let you go back to sleep.*

I feel stupid.

*Did you have a night terror?*

He's still texting....?

*No, I don't think so, just a thought or so.*

*What's on your mind?*

Should I tell him about the text? No, I can't, too much for my level, little by little I will...

*It has nothing to do with me or that I care but are you and Petra still dating?*

I face palm myself in embarrassment once the message was sent.

*Interesting.... What makes you think Petra and I were dating?*

Shit... I misunderstood?

*Well, in the mall Petra mention a coin charm that represented something between you two when you two were on a date. Sorry if I misunderstood. ):*

I'm an idiot.

*Huh, is it story time already? Yes, Petra and I used to date.*

Hip, hip, hooray, story time with Levi...

*Used to?*

*Yes, we used to*

*May I asked what went wrong?*

*What got you interested?*

I gulp nervously.

*Sorry I'm being too much of a picker, you don't have to tell me.*

*Don't apologize, I'm just surprised at this sudden conversation. Petra and I weren't going in the same path, I guess you could say.*

*Path as in....?*

*The way we see things, the way we spent and the time we were apart. To me she wasn't the one for me, she's a higher type of girlfriend.*

*You broke up with her?*

*I guess you could say that.*

Holy shit, did he break her heart?

*I'm sorry to hear that.*

*She did cry and was upset with me for quite a while, but she soon got over it and resume being my friend. I wasn't an asshole to her if that is what you are thinking.*

*I didn't think you were an asshole.*

*I wish you were here.*

Eh?!

*What? What do you mean?*

*Calm down. I wish you were over here so I can read your expression, it's difficult to know what you are actually thinking over the phone and far from me.*

Holy cow, he scared the shit out of me, my heart is racing!

*You scared me for a moment there.*

*Brat*

I rolled my eyes.

*What happen to the story telling?*

*Right, always hungry for information, aren't you? Anyways, she wasn't my type, she's far too much for me.*

*What do you mean by that?*

*It's hard to explain, she's rich, her parents are filthy rich and it's hard to be around her when she is spoiling herself. Not that it is bad but it was difficult for me to be in a relationship with that type. She's not a bad person, she's pretty, smart, rich, and kind.*

*She would seem like a perfect ideal girlfriend...*

*Does she? To me she wasn't, I would take her out to places we liked but later on that day it would also involve shopping. I guess I'm not the type that likes extreme shopping supreme. Do you?*

*Shopping supreme? I wouldn't have the money to... Which also reminds me, are you filthy rich too?*

It's true. I fiddle around with the Windex charm.

*What would make you say that I am rich?*

*You bought a really fine car for yourself, your apartment is really fancy along with your items inside. Was Petra your first girlfriend?*

*I'm not filthy rich but I have enough to care for myself. Yes she was, in my freshman year.*

*It is true you would be the one to ask her to the school dances?*

*Tch, I guess. That's because I didn't had any interest in other girls, not that I still had a 'thing' with Petra. I wasn't the only one to ask her. I think she had many dates before, I'm not sure, I don't get myself involve with her life any more.*

She had many dates? Does that mean she's a whore? No it can't be, probably dance dates but not actual relationship dates...

*So, does that mean you're possibly going to ask her to the dance for the upcoming one then?*

*Possibly, possibly not.*

*To me it seems you still have a thing for her and so does she with you.*

*Tch, I do not have a thing for her, that was gone since freshman year, I don't think she does have a thing for me either, we're over in our relationship.*

Crap, I think I made him upset...

*She gets near you, talks about you, and call out for you. I think she does.*

*And if she does? What would you feel and think? Are you jealous?*

What?! I nearly screamed, heat prickling my skin.

*What are you talking about?! I wouldn't care! I am NOT jealous for your information, Mr. Senior!*

*Well, I'm glad that you are indeed NOT jealous, Miss Freshman. ;)*

*You're glad about that? ):;)*

*Huh, right... You found someone interested, as in you are going to ask out? As in someone you like? Wow I know I may had known you for a couple of weeks or days or so, but who is it that you found "interested"?*

*And why should I tell you?*

*Because I'm a freshman?...*

*Not only you're a freshman, but also a bumper in the hallways.*

*Not my fault you were in my way.*

*Excuse me, I was in YOUR way? I can recall a rule in the school of "no running in the halls", Miss Bumper.*

*Touché, well played Mr. Windex, your charm will always remind me of you, and the halls. Correct me if I'm wrong but how kind of you to call a new student in the school a "Shitty Brat"? I'll like an apology. >:)*

*Tch, you want an apology?*

*Yup, not through messages though, in school on Monday, I want to hear it out of you. >:D*

*Huh, you're something, aren't you?*

*Are you flirting with me, Mr. Windex?*

*Am I, Miss Pink Mechanical Pencil?*

*I don't know, are you?*

*You're so frustrating.*

*I know I am, and you are difficult. >:)*

I yawn, shuffling onto my side, great now I'm sleepily...

*I guess I am.*

*You are. Well, this was a nice chat we had but I'm already dying in exhaustion. Can I go to sleep, Mr. Windex?*

*This was a very interesting conversion we had, especially in the middle of the night. Yes you may, Miss. Pink Pencil.*

*Thank you, good night Levi. :D*

*Sweet dreams (f/n).*

His last text send butterflies to rave dance inside my stomach as I slid my phone back underneath the pillow aside me. Why do I get the warm feeling whenever I talk to Levi, aside Levi, or even thinking about him?

If Levi let go of Petra, that means Petra hasn't let go of Levi since their freshman year, holy crap.

Would she go after me?

Will she make me stay away from Levi? How? I don't think I would even want to know..

Levi wouldn't let that happen right?

Which reminds me....

Who has he found interesting in?


	8. Big Ass Trees

My phone buzzes waking me up from my heavy slumber. Ugh, who is it texting me in the early morning? I yawn and stretch out my tired lazy limps, I fall back down to my stuffy icky pillow; I need a new pillow… The thought of me shopping out in a public store makes me growl in annoyance and slip my hand underneath the pillow aside me for my phone.

*Hey do u have any plans today? We should hang out 2day!*

It’s from Eren. I widen my eyes in surprise before resuming back growling. Great now it’s either Eren or Levi to hang around with.

Eren seems cool. Levi has a crazy could – be – a – murder- girlfriend… Ex-girlfriend, that makes things even worse!

I hit reply.

*Um, sure! What do you have in mind? :)*

I glance at the time, it’s already afternoon! Wow, I’ve overslept! Way a-go (f/n), keep this up and you’ll be late to school one day…

*Mikasa, Armin, and I were thinking we should meet up @ town square at 2, sounds good?*

Town Square? Where is that?

*Erm… Where is Town Square? I’m still new around the area…*

*Oh! Nvm, we’ll meet at the front of the school and we’ll walk to Town Square with u. xD*

What is “Nvm”? I take a moment to do research and successfully found its definition, nvm is never mind. Jeez – can’t he just spell out the whole words?

*Oh, sorry for the trouble, it sounds good. If I don’t mind asking, what are we going to do at Town Square?*

*Mikasa needs a haircut, u don’t have to come it’s just that Armin and I are going to be bored and we have a lot of questions to ask about u. >:3*

I have a bad feeling about their questions.

*Oh sure I’ll be happy to answer most of your questions and somehow entertain you two by that. :)*

*Your a lifesaver! xD*

It’s “You’re”…. His grammar triggers my eye to suddenly twitch.

*Do I have to wear something fancy?*

*No u don’t have 2. Wear something casual.*

Is it just me or does he not know how to type or spell? Or perhaps that’s how people text now these days? Is it just me? Before I could hit reply my phone buzzes with a upcoming call…From Levi… I yelp surprised and hit answer.

“Hello?” My voice quiet and shy.

“Open your door.” His deep voice fills my mind before interrupted with stupid confusion.

“What?”

“Just open your door, I need you.” He needs me?

“Why?” My heart beats fast with fear.

“I’m dying.”

“What?!” I bolted off my bed and drop my phone to the floor. I didn’t even bother to check myself in the mirror as I rush out of my room, waking me from my lazy tired body. I swing open the door and reveal the… Perfectly fine Levi?

“Shit you look like you saw a ghost.” He raises an eyebrow in amusement as I raise one in confusion. He’s not bleeding or anywhere near dying, instead he’s wearing a comfortable fit dark blue V-neck T-shirt with comfortable fit jeans and shoes, his hands stuffed inside his pockets.

“I-I thought you were dying…” I trailed off as he ’tch’ and allow himself inside, leaving me with my jaw nearly dropping to the floor.

“If I was dying I would had called for an ambulance instead coming here dying.” He lectures me as he made himself home while I shut the door and yawn.

“You came here last time with a bleeding arm and didn’t even bother to even meet up with a doctor to check it out.” I retort back, walking into the kitchen and preparing myself some banana Greek yogurt.

“And here I come to see you in an appealing outfit, again.” He sneers as I burn bright red; I narrow my eyes at him over the breakfast bar.

“I barely woke up.” I softly hiss.

“You barely woke up? What the hell did you do last night?” He narrows his eyes, his silver ones, they leave me breathless.

“Talked to you.” I mumble, scooping some of the yogurt into a small desert bowl while reaching up to the counter to get the granola bars.

“And whose fault is that?” He gets up from the couch and walks over by me, grabbing the box for me while I blush in embarrassment.

“It’s my fault, sorry for waking you up...” I mumble as I crush a bar into my yogurt and move on to cutting an unpeeled banana on my wooden cutting board.

“Why do you apologize a lot?” He watches me.

“What do you mean?” I push the banana off my wooden cutting board and into the bowl as the finished touch.

“You sometimes repeat it and most of the time apologize when it’s not necessary. Why do you do it?” I shrug.

“It’s probably a bad habit. You hungry? You can make yourself something if you like.” I offered him as he studies me for a brief moment before snatching a red apple from the fruit basket and washing it. I pop out a spoon and amble over to my couch. He follows and seats himself aside me.

“You keep a lot of things to yourself, you need to let them out. Do you have any plans today?” I keep things to myself? Eh?

“I don’t know what you mean by that…” I mumble. “Eren wants to hang out at 2 at Town Square but we’re meeting up at the front of the school.”

“You made plans with him, when?” He widens his eyes, I spoon a mouthful of the yogurt to take myself away from his hot rare silver orbs.

“He texted me first, that’s when I woke up and he asked me if I like to tag along, I accepted. Which reminds me I haven’t texted him back since you called.” I leap onto my feet and leave my bowl down onto the coffee table as I scurried into my room. I find my phone on the floor and return back to the living room to find him on his phone now.

Is he texting someone? Could it be Petra; the thoughts makes me turn pale.

*Alright see you at 2. :)*

I hit send as I settled back down to my humble spot. I shut my legs tight together to prevent him getting a peek at my panties… I pick my yogurt bowl back up and take another spoonful of the heaven taste deliciousness. I was interrupted from my yogurt heaven by Eren text.

*Cool! We’ll see you and Levi there!*

What?...

I glance over at Levi who is looking straight at me with a smug face and taking a large bite out of his apple. He was texting Eren… He’s coming now?!

“Y-You’re coming?” My voice rasp.

“Yes.” He says dryly.

“Why?”

“Why? Well you’re going so I’m going too.” He says as if it was something obvious to me. Crap… Is he going to bring Petra? Please tell me he’s not going to!

“Okay…” I shuffle around with my treat, stuffing my mouth away from the bile that is reaching up my throat at the thought of Petra warning me to stay away from him.

“Do you not want me to come?” He raises an eyebrow and I shake my head side to side.

“N-No, I do, it’s just it’s just going to be you, right?” I regret asking.

“Why?”

“Just wondering.”

“Then yes, just me.” He studies me while I stare down at my naked knees. “Me, you, and those three brats.”

“Okay.”

“What do you think of Petra?” He asks me out of the deep dark blue.

“Eh? What do you mean?!” I exclaimed, why is he bringing up Petra?

“I mean, what do you think of her?” He repeats himself. “Just curious.” He bites his apple again, chewing slowly and very tempting.

“U-Um, s-she’s nice and very pretty.” She is also threating to stay away from you…

“She also seems much attached to you.” I stand up and walk over into the kitchen, placing my finished bowl and washing it. His eyes watch me and also stands up to toss his finished apple into the trash bin.

“And she is pretty rich, she is living her life better than I am.” I swallow.

“Do you like her?” He takes me by surprise.

“W-What?! I-I’m n-not lesbian!” I stuttered, blushing multiple shades of red and heat.

“Tch I didn’t mean it that way, brat.” He scoffs messing with my already messy hair.

“O-Oh.” I swallow in embarrassment, finishing washing the bowl.

“She is nice, I guess I could say I like her as an f-friend…” I mumble, drying my hands. I don’t think I really do like her…

“As a friend?” He sneers.

“As someone I met recently.” I press my lips into a thin line and stare into his silver eyes.

“What am I to you then?” He crosses his arms over his chest. Crap…

“You’re someone I’ve been chatting with and know for a couple of days. A buddy kind of thing…” I shrug, pushing myself pass him and ran my hair through my tangled hair. Ouch…

“At least I’m your buddy.” He scoffs. His buddy? Okay (f/n) calm your damn hormones! I pick my phone up and looked at the time, it’s already 1:30 P.M…

“I better get ready, we got to meet up with Eren.” I tell him as he nods and I rush into my room to get prepared.

****************

“(f/n)!” I turn around at the similar voice that belonged to the crazy angst boy Eren.

“Hi.” I smile as he runs up to me and hugs me tightly and my face beams the color pink.

“Hey Levi.” Eren smirks at the man while he pushes himself off of me, Levi narrows his eyes at him but nods at his presences.

“Good afternoon (f/n).” Armin greets me politely as ever, I smile in return to him.

“Hi.” Mikasa shyly approach herself and I could see her hair already long, how did it get long already? I must had seen her hair length differently. I smile at her as Eren takes us out of the block with simple and common conversations.

We soon hit inside the Town Square and the sky was coated with mush grey clouds. The Town Square was utterly beautiful, the tress there was absolutely tall and green, and looking up it would seem the leaves were the sky.

“Look that these trees (f/n), these big ass trees.” Levi says as I giggle and nod. Yup, big ass trees. Just walking around a few meters I could smell multiples foods stands from unknown directions. Sooner or later we met the barber shop and dropped Mikasa off, she said she would text Eren to let him know once she has finished and we soon took off.

“How did these trees get so huge?" I asked in awe at the plants, having Levi to guide me to not bump into anyone.

“No one’s knows, one say that the seeds of these trees were picked from a great ancient time where big mammoths ate and killed people, they were known as Titans. If you haven’t realize our school creature is Titans. But no one really knows how these trees got this tall, it’s very unique to the city.” Armin fills me in as I could feel chills run upon my spine and my itchy fingers yearning for a touch of the barks but from this distance I could see ants crawling, I hate ants…

“So, question time!” Eren clasp her hands together and I roll my eyes.

“Question time?” Levi raises an eyebrow but Eren pulls him away from me and now walks aside me.

“Where are you originally from?” Eren asks.

“Um…”

“Wait, I want to ask questions too!” Armin whines as he rushes to my other side.

“Why don’t you morons leave her alone and wait until we sit down and get something to eat.” Levi growls, pulling me out of the between. They protest but Levi was stronger and drag me to a food court where the greasy fat foods makes my stomach rave in hunger. I could hear people around us murmur and whisper to each other about us, holding hands… I blush and desperately tried to mute their voices in my mind.

“Are they a couple?” No we’re not..

“He’s hot…” I know he is…

“Yeah he is, why is he with that one?” We’re not together! Who are you calling “that one”?! We settle down in a rectangle table spot as Eren and Armin sat across me.

“Do you want to eat something?” Levi asks me as I shook my head ‘no’ when I actually am hungry, I don’t want him to pay for me.

“You haven’t ate anything.” He lectures me.

“I ate yogurt.”

“And that’s it, that’s not enough, I’ll get you something.” He stands up along with Eren once Armin tells him his order for him to buy for him.

“W-Wait, I’ll pay for myself you don’t need to buy me something.” I frown.

“No, keep your money you’re going to want to spoil yourself here.” With that he leaves with Eren to the stands. Spoil myself?

“What does he mean I’ll spoil myself here?” I mumble, leaning my head on my hand.

“You never been here, right? You’ll love it here, they have great stores and some at a pretty good price.” Armin smiles as he point to a shop behind us. “For example, that one is where gets all the girls wallets.”

“What is that store?” I asked, turning around at the store. The store was bright pink inside but white on the outside. I never seen that store anywhere before…

“It’s called ‘Heichou’s Pants’, it’s a really weird name but girls seems to like it there. (A/N: If you know what I mean… ;D)

“Oh, can we go there after this? You sort of make me want to go.” I rub the back of my head in embarrassment as he laughs but kindly nods. The store seems very interesting, huh I wonder what will catch my interest in there.

“You like corn dogs?” Levi voice catches my attention, holding out a long buttery corn dog on a stick to me.

“O-Oh, y-yeah.” I take the stick as I balance the dog with the napkin wrapping around the stick for the greasy butter to not stain me. He nods and seat himself aside me with a large basket of fries, Eren comes with two corn dogs and small bag of sauces. Just the small of the salty fries causes my stomach to growl for the taste.

“So where were we?” Eren grins sitting down aside Armin eagerly for me to answer his questions, in fact all of their questions… “Where are you originally from?”

“I was originally from Kyojin No Shingeki but moved over here.” I say as I snatch a packet of ketchup and rip it open with my teeth and gaze a swirl at the tip.

“Oh, do you like it here then?”

“I guess, I still have more to discover.” I shrug, biting the tip off. Hot! I widen my eyes at the burning heat of the meat as I tough it out and chewed it down and swallowed.

“You should had waited until it cooled.” Levi sneers to my ear as I blush and playfully narrowed my eyes at him. Crap he noticed it, how embarrassing!

“What do you for fun?” Armin ask, dipping his hand inside the fry basket.

“Read books or surf the net, nothing fun really.” I wryly smile, softly blowing on the hot steaming meat.

“You’re a book worm like Armin?!” Eren exclaims as I blush and peek over at Levi who was narrowing his eyes at the boy.

“I’m not alone.” Armin shyly laughs.

“So it’s true you guys aren’t dating?” Eren smirks as Levi tch and I choke softly.

“N-No we’re not!” I squeak as both Eren and Armin smirk deeper.

“Sure... You both look like you are together.” Eren laughs, biting into his hot dog while stuffing fries inside his open mouth.

“Tch well listen up you disgusting fucking pig, we’re not together and close your fucking mouth when you’re eating. You’re disgusting.” Levi hisses as I felt chills run on my skin and I could hear Eren gulp down his food harshly. Jeez – Levi’s pissed…

“Calm down Levi I’m just playing, it’s cute when (f/n) blushes.” Eren rubs the back of his head as I take a bite of my hot dog. Levi doesn’t says anything, instead he eats his corn dog, swirling ketchup at the tip end.

“Anyways, what do you plan to be when you grow up (f/n)? Armin breaks the silence.

“I don’t really know, I just let what comes to me. I know that’s not going to happen really, I haven’t thought about that actually.” I gulp, shit what do I want to be when I grow up?

“I just want to get through school and from there on I’ll see.” I mumble, biting more into my corn dog.

“Wouldn’t it be better if you do have a plan or an idea of what you what to be when you get there?” Armin inquired, pushing me further down into my shameful pit. “So you can start preparing for it?”

“I-I guess…” I stuttered, their eyes on me as I drown myself with my food.

“She still has a lot more to discover about herself.” Levi said, backing me up sort of. “Either way, we’ll support her.”

I blush.

“True! Even if you become a hooker, we’ll support you, kind of.” Eren smiled as I froze from his words.

What? A hooker? What!? Idiot!

“Tch brat, she’s not going to be a hooker. You stupid moron!” Levi cursed as Armin steer himself away and focused into his corn dog as he tried to contain his embarrassment of Eren.

“I-I was just saying, I-I mean if you do turn into a hooker we would still support you.” Eren stuttered towards me, his face turning beet red.

“How? Making it rain on her.” Armin choke, but cleared himself when he had noticed he said it out loud. Wow, thanks Armin…

“Armin!” Both Levi and Eren hiss as I felt heat prickling my skin and my thoughts floating away in embarrassment.

“Tch, (f/n) don’t fucking listen to these two idiots.” Levi wraps his arm over my shoulders and pull me a bit closer to him. I couldn’t do anything more than nod and focus my eyes down at my knees.

“S-Sorry (f/n), we didn’t mean to upset you.” Both Armin and Eren apologize as I pop up my head and wryly smile at their frowns. I’m so embarrassed! I wish the world could just kill me right now!

My phone buzzes to life with a text as I receive it out of my back pocket and slide to click on message.

*What part don’t u understand bout not gettin near levi? U are sooooo dead 2 me. levi does not belong to u.*

And the world just had killed me…

I turn pale and slip my phone between my thighs in panic, I bit my corn dog harshly and began to think about all the things she’s going to do to me.

She’s going to kill me.

She said I’m dead to her.

She has terrible grammar!

“Leviiiii!” The world must hates me. I turn around to see her running up and wrapping her arms around Levi’s neck from behind, giving me her quick death stare before cuddling herself inside his neck.

“Petra! What are you doing here?” Eren and Armin beam as I just resume back into my corn dog.

“I decided to take a walk around here.” Petra smile as Levi nods but doesn’t pay enough attention to her presence.

“It doesn’t seem like you were just walking…” Armin grins, pointing down at her large neon pink bags down places by her feet.

Of course… She shopped.

“Yeah, shopping is fun.” She giggles as I gulp and peek the corners of my eyes to Levi, who was peeking back at me with a roll of his silver steels.

Oh damn, the world must really want to turn me into dust.

I giggled at his rolled eyes as he smirks at me but Petra looks at me deadly and at Levi sweetly.

I cleared my throat to stop my foolish giggles as I bite my last bite out of the sauced corn dog.

“(f/n), are you and Levi on a date already? Levi you can’t keep a secret quietly.” Petra purred as I choke but quickly recovered with a sip of Levi’s drink. I probably shouldn’t have done that in front of her, she widens her eyes but they soon return back to normal as if nothing had happened.

“Tch, we’re not together…” Levi hisses, and damn my stupid common blush decides to show up.

“Is that what (f/n) thinks too?” Petra sneers, gripping my face and pulling me and my blushing red cheeks to face him.

“W-What? W-We’re n-not together!” I exclaim as Levi eyes were widen along with everyone in the table.

“What are you taking about (f/n)? Didn’t you tell me that you had a thing for him?” What! Since when?! Why is she doing this? Why is she telling lies?

“What! N-No I didn’t say that!” I felt heat melting me down. I couldn’t bring myself to look at Levi anymore…

“Yeah you did! You said he’s totally hot!” She pats my back.

“I never said that!” I retort.

“You’re saying Levi is not hot?” She fakes a gasp.

“I-I didn’t say that... Wait, no, please don’t get the wrong idea.” I wave my hands in front of Levi as he watches me with wide eyes and speechless. I could hear my voice breaking and tears threatening.

“Petra leave her alone.” Eren warns but she ignores him.

“But (f/n), wouldn’t you want him? You do don’t cha?”

“I don’t want to be in a relationship!” I breathe and I could see her lips shape into an ‘O’ before going into small laughter’s.

“You’re going to be single forever? That’s too bad, I’m sure you and Levi would had been good couples.” She’s lying…

“Shut up!” I hissed, loud enough to catch the public attention onto me. All the eyes were on me as I couldn’t take it anymore.

“(f/n-”

“I’m leaving.” I mumble, jumping out of my seat and walked swiftly through the crowd.

“(f/n)!”I could hear Eren, Armin, and especially Levi call out for me in the crowd, tears swarm down my face uninvited. I could see some of the strangers help me out as they made a hallway for me to rush through and some even block them from getting towards me. I’m not sure why they did that, probably because I’m crying and obviously running away from them. I was well pretty hidden away from them since the big ass trees shadows swallowed me out. My phone buzzes with another message and I’m not sure why but I pull it out to check who it was.

*Geez ur such a bby. xD U r totally not 4 him. >;)*

Petra…

She ruined me.

I exit from her text to dial a taxi but Levi interrupted me with a call. I hit ignore and went on to call the taxi.

I hate her.

I hate everyone.

I hate myself.

I hate the world.

I wish everything was just perfect.

I wish I could be happy.

I wish…

I wish I could be normal.


	9. I'm Here For You

"Thank you, have a nice day!" I smile at the Taxi driver as he nods and tells me the same. I shut the door and watch him drive away.

Jeez... The taxis here are expansive...

I sigh and rush into my apartment complex, but first I went to go check my mailbox for any mail.

"Junk mail and fast food coupons..." I murmur in dissatisfaction. I lock my mailbox and amble towards my apartment. Climbing the stairs, I'm graceful I'm home after all that had happened I could really use a long nap. I bulged in and hung up my coat, my keys, and I tossed my phone onto the couch. I switch the T.V. on and I entered into my room, changing into my comfortable blue polka dots white pajama shorts. I kept my shirt on but slid off my bra.

Oh the best feeling in the world for females is to release these beast free. I toss my bra onto the floor, not caring about it anymore.

I walked into the kitchen and pull out a glass, filling it half way with cool purified water from the tank. I take a sip before choking as I hear loud yelling coming from the T.V.

"What makes you think you can do that!?" I turn pale at the screen. The voice is so familiar...

Scary...

Deep.

And stern...

Levi?

It was him at the exact same spot where we were last, the food court table. He was on his feet and narrowing his eyes down at Petra as she was wearing a wryly smile.

Why are they on T.V?

"Levi, please, they're pointing at us..." Petra nervously laugh, holding up her hands up at Levi as he narrows his eyes at the camera, causing the camera to zoom out a lot.

"I don't give a fuck about them, I don't give a fuck about you either Petra, go spoil yourself more like the spoil brat you are! Go talk trash about yourself rather than someone else!" He shouts and 'oooo's were audible in the surrounding.

"Levi - "

"What? Do you have more trash you want to say about (f/n)?!" He growls, she freezes as I do the same.

"They're talking about me?" I breathe, my knees and legs turning into jelly.

"I don't ever want to see you ever again Petra, never in my life I do." With that heard, Petra had tears swimming down her cheek as he takes off with the camera man still following after him.

"Get that shit out of my face, fucker!" Levi curses, walking towards the camera, flicking out but it was censored.

The camera man moves out of the way as Levi runs off.

"Whoa, talk about relationship drama." The news lady whistles amused.

"Levi..." I whimper as I rush to turn off the T.V.

Talk about wrong timing for turning on the T.V....

I couldn't help myself, I frown and broke down in sobs. They were arguing over about me. I caused this, he hurt Petra.

Wait. She hurt me. She ruined me. She's bullying me... I can't... No... Not this... I can't deal with this anymore, I don't belong here. Moving here was a mistake. I need to call my mom, dad, I need to tell them that I can't be here. I need to change schools, I need to move away, I need to be safe from the cruel reality. I hate this, I hate myself, my actions. I need to be free and happy, I'm not happy...

I crawl onto the couch and snatch my phone to dial but I was interrupted by a text.

*Is what Petra said true? Please tell me (f/n), answer me.*

It's from him. Just reading his text I break down into my sobs again. I ignore his text and now that I am crying I can't call mom like this, she'll freak!

But if I don't tell her in time I'll be a coward. What if she doesn't pick up? What if she is in a meeting? Dad is most definitely in a meeting, for every minute he is...

My phone buzzes and pings with another text.

*Answer me (f/n). Are you okay? I need to know.*

I ignore him again and I lay down on the couch, my sobs seems like it could like forever. I think it would be best for me moving for another school. Would that be possible? Would dad and mom think its best, but their work... No, it can't be possible... The thought of it not being able to happen leave me doom and my heart shattering into pieces. Why do I deserve to be treated like this?

The knock at the door interrupts my thoughts as I push myself off the couch and towards the door. I open the door and instantly I regret not checking the door peep hole.

"Leave me alone!" I scream as I quickly slam the door shut and stubble to stay on my feet as I noticed Levi was at the door.

And is still at the door...

"(f/n), we need to talk!" He growls from the other side of the door. He opens the door as I grab one of the couch pillows and tossed it at him but he successfully caught it to only toss it down aside him. He shuts the door softly and narrows his eyes at me. Why is he looking at me like that!?

"Get out Levi!" I cry, wiping my tears from my eyes to prevent my vision getting burry and risking any surprise attacks.

"(f/n)..." He breathes. "You're crying..."

"Please leave Levi, I d-don't want to see you right now." I don't want to see him anymore in my life...

"(f/n)..." He says my name and steps forward, I freak out and grab another pillow to toss it at him. However he catches it and drops it again, he's fast...

"We need to talk." He says.

"Why?" I sniff, hugging the next pillow weapon.

"Because I don't understand what is going on, none of this shit." He stops coming any further as I do the same.

"I don't either..." I whisper, my lips pressed against the fabric of the pillow. I want him to leave.

"Let's talk..." He starts to walk as my heart races quickly enough to skip a few beats.

"Don't come any closer!" I hiss, throwing the pillow as he grabs it but winces in pain. Crap his inured arm!

"All the things Petra said, were they true?" He groans. I gulp and widen my eyes at him. He was in pain, he settle himself down on the couch as I was standing next to the breakfast bar. I kept myself hidden away, I don't know how to answer...

"Just tell me, I won't be offended." He scoffs, the way he scoffs makes me blush, its deep and rough...

"No, they weren't..." I mumble, he widen his eyes which causes me to flush in embarrassment.

"I-I mean, I n-never said that, I never told her or said anything." I recovered myself. I mean he is hot but I never mentioned he was...

"She lied then?" I reluctantly nod. Crap, crap, she's going to find out that I tattled tell, she's going to hurt, she was going to hurt me anyways!

"Why would she?" He cocks an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't know..." I mumble, hugging myself.

"How did this happen?" I shrug. She texted me....

"How are you two enemies?" I shrug again. I hang out with you and that irritates her...?

"Okay... So help me out (f/n)... How the fuck are you guys fighting and against each other?" He growls and causes me to wince in fear.

"I d-don't really know, okay?" I stuttered. "She started it..."

"How so?" He tilts his head to the side slightly, it causes me to trigger a blush at the sudden cuteness.

"She texted me..." I frown. "She said mean things..."

"What did she say?" He widen his silver gorgeous sharp eyes with his voice soft and deeply concern. For that very moment I actually felt safe telling him, I must be bipolar... I shook my head side to side and pointed to my phone that laid next to him on the couch. He takes it and asks for me the passcode, I give it to him and I watch him tap away on my phone, searching for the recent messages of Petra. I resume back to my glass and finish all in one gulp, calming me down a bit.

What is he going to think once he reads them? What is he going to do? What could happen? Would he be upset? Embarrassed about the conversation? I refill my glass to calm myself again. He's going to be fine. He's protective, he'll protect me, right?

"(f/n)." I nearly choke at his voice from my thoughts.

"Y-Yes?" I whispered.

"Come here." He orders and my legs turn back into jelly. Crap! I gulp and take another sip to gain somewhat bravery and walked out to the corner of the breakfast bar. He had a hard pressed line of his lips and shadows around his eyes. Shit, he looks mad... He pats the spot next to him, ordering me to sit aside him. Ugh! I had a worried curve on my lips as I stumble to sit aside him, a foot away aside from him...

"I'm shocked." He says, I stare down at my knees.

"Why didn't you show me these before?" I shrug.

"Shrugging is not going to help, (f/n)." He growls.

"I'm sorry..." I murmured. "I didn't want to show you because it seem like she would hurt me if I did."

"Do you think she would really do that?" I nod.

"Tch, I wouldn't let that happen, you know. Fuck, I would had pushed her away from you if I see her." He snarls and cues me to blush slightly.

"I'm not with her you know." He says and I nod.

"I know..." I said guilty.

"And I won't ever be with her." He stares at me, feeling his glares drill at my temples.

"I'm not hers and I won't be. I can be with anyone I want, she doesn't need to tell you who is perfect for me and who isn't." He tells me, his deep voice strong and bold with each and every word that escapes his lips.

"Look at me (f/n)." He orders as I press my lips together and I reluctant over at him.

"I won't let her lay a fucking hair on you or even look at you." He looks straight into my eyes. His silver greys with my (e/c) ones.

"Okay..." I breathe softly.

"You did good for not replying at her stupid messages." He grabs my hand, I skip a breath at the touch of his warm flesh.

"Levi..." I whimper and he widen his eyes.

"I-I don't want to be here anymore."

"What do you mean?" He softly gasp.

"I don't think I'm safe here." I sniff.

"No, no, don't think that. It's safe here it's just there are different people here with different personalities. I'll help you. I'll be at your side. I'll protect you. I'm here for you..." He wipes my tears away and I blush and quickly nod. My phone buzzes with another text.

From her...

*U stupid bitch! I hate u! Y dont u die? U r horrible! Levi is pissed off at me cuz of u! ill get u 4 tis! Watch ur bac loser! U better hide*

Levi reads it out loud. I turn pale and my whole body becomes weak and empty.

"Tch, how fucking dare she..." He growls.

"She needs a damn English book before she could say anything." He scoffs.

"What is she going to do?" My heart races and he squeezes my hand.

"She's going to do nothing. Not one damn thing." He smirks, somehow it doesn't feel right, almost as if he has a plan in mind; a plan that I don't think I would want to know...

"You were on T.V today..." I murmured, he scoffs and runs his free hand through his ebony locks.

"You saw?"

"You flicked the camera man off." I bite my bottom lip to contain the grin away that was yearning to be shown.

"He was a douche." He scoffs and I giggle softly.

"I like to hear that from you." He rubs my knuckles with his thumb.

"Hear what?" I slant my head to the side.

"Your giggle, it makes you more alive and happy." He looks away, was he about to smile? Blush? Did I missed it?!

"Oh." I blush.

"I'm glad you're feeling better now." He stands up, our hands separated. "I was worried."

He was worried about me?

"Sorry about that... About everything." I wryly smile as he sighs but nods.

"I'll deal with Petra." He has a hidden grin. "I have a plan."

"A plan?" I gulp.

"Yes, it'll teach her to leave you and I alone. Us alone..." He studies me for a brief moment. "I'm not going to kill her if that is what you are thinking right now."

"I wasn't thinking that!" I scoff.

"Good." He rolls his eyes and walks towards the door.

"You're leaving?" I stand up and frown but kept it hidden away with a thin line.

"Didn't you yell at me to leave?" He teases as I blush and frown.

"I'm kidding. I have to go, I have to deal with some things with some people. I'll see you tomorrow?" He opens the door, leaving me curious who are these some people and things?

"Y-Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." I smile.

"Good. By the way, I love those pajama shorts on you." He smirks and leave out through the door.

"Eh?!" I blush in embarrassment and narrow my eyes at the shut door. Screw you Levi! I hiss internally through my mind but I soon grin and chuckle as I look down at my shorts.

Oh Levi...

You make me happy every time.

You cheer me up when I need to be.

Why do you do it?

How do you do it?


	10. The Letter

It had been three days since I been drowning myself with desire to know what his plan is for her. What could possibly he do to take down Petra? He had a secret hidden grin on Sunday when he was at my place, what was he thinking? I want to know. I need to know. I don't want him to hurt her, I don't want to be responsible for any problems. What is she going to do to me? She said she is going to get me back, what is her plan?

"(f/n), are you feeling sick? Do you need to see the nurse? If not, sit yourself straight and pay attention to class!" Mr. Shadis barks in the class, bringing me back from my La La land.

"Y-Yes sir!" I stuttered at I blush in embarrassment when all eyes were on me and chuckles were heard from most of the students. Crap, I got busted for dazing off.

"Day dreaming in class, man you have guts to do that here to Shadis." Connie elbows my arm as I roll my eyes and brought back my pink mechanical pencil into my grasp. I smile as it dances to create words and letters onto my science notebook.

Sometimes I'm glad that I had met Levi and sometimes I wished I had paid attention where I was going in that hall. The thought of my clumsiness makes my mind grin, he took my pink pencil when we bumped, how very manly of him!

It wasn't long until the class dismissal bell rung, dismissing ourselves to our next class. However Mr. Shadis was the type of teacher who says: "The bell doesn't dismiss you, I do!" Jeez- then what is the bell for? He passes back our science quiz and our homework for tonight.

"Holy shieeeet (f/n), a 95%? You're hella smart!" Connie peek over at my quiz result as I roll my eyes and blush, I shrug my bag over my shoulder and kept my quiz and homework in hand. A 95%? I got one answer wrong... Damn. At least it is still an 'A'...

"Ugh..." I groan in irritation once I noticed the halls were getting crowd, getting to fourth period is such a real struggle. I kept myself into a thin line as I push myself through the crowd, I hate this... My shoulders being rubbed with other shoulder and elbows and accidentally tripping the others. Especially when I tripped a large built senior.

Oopies...

"Watch where you're going you fucking little shit." The senior growls, pulling himself up as the other students now cleared the hall for battle. Aw man... I'm going to get killed today... How nice...

"I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean it..." I stutter as he finally stood straight up, his muscles tight against his white shirt and legs thick with his jean. He's way too buff, too much too weird... How can he even walk?

"You're going to learn a lesson today little girl." He barks, oh crap. I turn pale and step back bit by bit as he step forward a bit by bit.

"I didn't mean it." I mutter and before I could had known it he lifts his fist and swings.

But he didn't hit me...

"Watch where you're swinging that fist bastard!" My waist was pulled back in time as the fist swing in front of me and he came in between us, taking his fist pushing it down.

"Fuck you man!" The man growls and steps back as Levi is now standing in between us.

"Just get back to class." Levi hisses, narrowing his gaze and a dark aura swirls around him with electricity sparking in between them through their eyes. He murmurs curses and breathes heavily as he walks away, stomping his feet hard against the floor. My heart paces rapidly as I realize I'm still alive...

"Tch, be careful brat." Levi hisses at me as I nod. Thank you Levi! You are my life saver!

"Sorry." I murmured, he walks up to me and ruffles my hair.

"Don't mind him. Nice, you got a 95%." With that he gentle pushes my head away as he walks away. I blush beet red and look down at my quiz, he noticed. How embarrassing! I missed one, and he noticed! Crap!

What is even worst and that the tardy bell rung as I'm just standing in the hall alone like an idiot.

"Crap!" I hiss at myself and rush back into class.

Crap, mom would be so disappoint in me right now. I could hear her already.

'You were late to class today, (f/n)?' She would be at the table sitting down awaiting for me to enter into the house from school.

'Eh?' And there is me scared as hell.

'Mind explaining?' Her voice would be sour as acid and I know better than to be standing so I would settle myself across her at the table. And from there I would explain, and to her it better be a good one. Sometimes I'm glad I have a strict mom, she would keep me straight with open doors to my future. But she can be scary.

 

**********

 

"Don't forget to bring in your homework and worksheet tomorrow, without it you will not be in groups and lose points critically." With that our last period teacher dismisses us to our freedom. Finally, off to my free time! Wait... Busy free time... Now these days teachers are giving out many homework for us to do since the dance is in... only two days! Friday is near! Crap! I'm feeling nervous already. I rush out of the building, I need to get all my homework done so I can plan for Friday. I need a haircut, makeup —although I think I look horrible in makeup, and I need shoes... Damn it I need shoes! I'll have to go shopping with mom... Crap I need to call her right now then...

I slip out my phone from my back pocket and quickly dial her number. Oh mom, please please please pick up!

"Hello? (f/n)?" She picked up! I celebrate with a dance inside my head.

"Mom, yeah, um what time do you get out of work?" I nervously ask, she's going to freak out, she's probably already thinking the possible tragic answers of why I need to know.

"Why?" She asks and I knew that was coming.

"Um, I need to go shopping for shoes, I was wondering if you could help me out, and I also need a ride." I nervously laugh.

"Oi (f/n)!" I look up to see Levi waving his hand up in the air, signaling for me. Crap, I'm on the phone with my mom. I thought I rushed out fast enough for him to not get to me... I should had called mom when I got home, damn my impatient mind.

"You need shoes? But you already got some, why do you need more?" She questions me and I could tell she entered into another room to talk privately to me.

"Uh. Um..." I trail off as I held up a finger at Levi, signaling him that I'm on the phone. He nods and walks aside me quietly and polite to allow me to resume back to mom. "I need nice dress shoes."

"For?..." She hangs off for me to continue. Crap right now I wished Levi wasn't here with me, I feel awkward talking about the dance right next to him.

"A dance that is coming up in school and I'm going to precipitate." I spoke quickly, my face red and heated. I peek up at Levi in the corners of my eyes, he's ignoring me and focusing the road ahead of him.

"What really? How come I didn't know about this?" She sounds hurt yet shocked, not a pleasing emotion.

"I didn't tell you about it, sorry, I'll explain it to you about it if you come shopping with me." I nervously chuckle, feeling guilty I kept the dance as a secret. She's probably nervous about me going to my first dance.

"Okay, I'll come pick you up at 5 so get ready by then. And just giving the heads up, no sex, no drugs, and definitely no failing classes!" She lectures me through the phone and I know she is smirking at the other end.

"Mom! I know that! Jeez, I'm not a child anymore..." I mumble as she chuckles and sighs.

"Yup, you're not my little pumpkin anymore. You a big kid now, with crazy hormones."

"Mom!" I hiss. She laughs as I turn beet red. Jeez, I'm right next to Levi and she is bringing this up?

"I'm just playing around honey."

"Hfm, I'll see you at 5." I murmur as she apologize while holding in her laughter.

"Okay, I love you." She says and obviously she wants the return message. Crap Crap, not in front of Levi! You're such a big help mom. I look up at Levi, he is still the same emotion but I could tell there was a hidden smirk as he must had been eavesdropping our conversation... But up ahead was my apartment, sweet mama, I'm home and now to homework! Yay...

"I love you too." I quickly replied and hung up. I sigh and slip my phone back into my back pocket.

"Talking to your mom?" Levi breaks the silence that was held in between us during our walk.

"Y-Yeah." I nervously respond, he's probably laughing at me inside his head.

"It seems like an interesting talk you two had." He sneer as I scoff. "Especially when I heard the 'dance'."

"I need to buy some stuff for that event." I mumble, brushing my bangs back behind my ear.

"Like what?" He inquires as we came to a stop in from of the open gates.

"Shoes, makeup maybe, and I need to trim my hair a bit." I mutter under my breath, embarrassed.

"You don't need makeup, you look pretty without it." He rustles my hair, I blush beet red. Okay calm down (f/n), this is just your little crazy hormones mom was making fun of you about.

"Okay." I breathe, not realizing that I was holding my breath. I stare down at my knuckles as he digs something out of his pocket from his backpack.

"Are you going to be busy today?" He ask and I look up and nod.

"Very busy." I press my lips into a thin line.

"Sucks... Well since you're going to be busy." He hold out the letter. "Here, open it when you get inside. And read it all the way."

"Oh, u-um okay." I stutter, taking the sealed letter into my hands. "Oh and I'm sorry about what happened in the hallways. I accidentally tripped him."

"Tch, aren't you a killer in the halls?" He scoffs as I chuckle softly. A killer in the halls, sounds dangerous.

"The boy who you tripped was a boy in the senior year," He tells me. "he has really bad temper and have anger management."

"Really?" I gasp."

"Yeah. If I wasn't there to stop him, he would had seriously hurt you." He clenches his jaw tight, narrowing his silver eyes, lecturing me to be more careful with just his gaze.

"Right... Sorry." I mumble, tracing the seal of the envelope. You're my hero.

"Hero?" He slants his head to the side. Oh crap! Did I say that out loud?!

"Eh? Sorry I was speaking out loud in my head." I nervously laugh, rubbing the back of my head. Crap, how embarrassing!

"See you tomorrow." He says and I think I can sight a hidden smirk as he turn on his heel, walking away from me and towards his home. My heart paces fast, something I never felt. I'm lucky to had met him. I look down at the envelope, I want to open it already, eager to read what is inside. I rush into my apartment complex and into my kitchen, I settle my bag down onto a chair of the small table and I dig out my envelope opener. Ripping the seal, freeing the mystery that awaits for me. I unfold the letter and my eager eyes dances onto the neatly handwritten letter.

Reading:

 

Will you be my date to the dance?

I haven't known you for a long period of time but ever since you bumped into me, you twisted my mind about you.

I never met anyone like you, so lost in the world and afraid of everything. With that, you caught my eye of interest.

Don't freak, I'm not asking you to a date, just a dance.

I want to be the one to be your first dance date, be at your side on your first event, I want to be there with you.

This may seem more like a love letter but that is because I fucking suck at creating this kind of shit.

Don't worry, you are my "Shitty Brat" in that hallway.

I don't want you to freak about this, I want you to think about this. Think about it until what you think is right. Don't hesitate and don't think that you'll hurt my feelings. It takes lot to do that.

But tell me on tomorrow after school.

So once again.

Will you be my date to the dance?

 

I think I might just faint right now.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! He asked me to the dance! Oh my god! This is really happening!" I nearly scream. Holy cow, he asked me to the dance.

Crap, should I?

Oh course! He's hot!

What am I saying?!

No! Petra will kill me!

Double crap! I have a whole bunch of homework. I am going to need to think about this. It's just a dance (f/n), it's just a dance...

A dance with Levi...


	11. Your Business Is My Business

I can't help it myself, he had asked me to be his date for the dance. What is it that he sees in me? I click the home button of my phone, it's already 5:20 PM and she still hasn't come to pick me up... Where is this woman!? Ugh! I push myself off the table and into the kitchen, treating myself with an oat and honey granola bar and a cool glass of milk. Might as well eat before she gets here... I look down at my phone, noticing the 10 times I had called her without any hope to pick up, I scroll around through my messages, rereading the message between Levi and I. He seems the romantic type, maybe a strict one too. I choke slightly in between sipping my milk when the doorbell rang.

"About time..." I murmur as I stomp to the door. I swing the door open and she enters faster than light. I turn around she was already sloped onto the couch.

"Oh my goodness honey, I'm so sorry for being late. Work was pinning me down, I had to have your father cover after me, hell there was traffic too." She sighs and drops her purse to the floor as I shut the door.

"I called you like 10 times! Why didn't you pick up? You could had call me to meet you outside..." I frown with furrowed brows, I'm pissed...

"Oh honey I forgot to unsilenced my phone, I'm so sorry honey." She frowns and gives me her puppy apologetic eyes.

"It's alright." I mumble and stroll back into the small kitchen. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Please. I would love anything, a salad, leftovers, anything sweetie. Thank you." She smiles and leans her head back onto the couch's head. I pull out the Greek yogurt, blueberries, and a banana. I chop up the banana in circles and I dump some yogurt into a cup. I dot the banana onto the sweet yogurt and sprinkle some blueberries on top. An easy and mouthwatering dish.

"Did any mail for me to see came here?" She picks up the letters and mail that laid on the coffee table. Crap... Levi's letter!

"U-Um, no not at all!" I nervously laugh loudly and walked quickly over to her to hand her the treat and take away the letters in her hands.

"Huh? No grade reports? I want to see." She cocks an eyebrow in suspicious and holds out her hand for me to return the papers into her hands.

"Oh um, here" I hand her the letter with my grade report but nothing else. She opens it quickly and smiles.

"Oh course my girl got perfect grades." And she closes the letter back into its envelope she hold out her hand out again. "More."

"More?" I gulp.

"What do you have there honey? Your business is my business." Her dark side aura swirls deadly between us. I'm not even sure if that is even true, my business is her business... Huh...

"It's just some junk mail and some of my personal mail." I fake a smile but really I am freaking out about this, I already know that she is not going to stop until she gets her hands back into the pile of mail. She is one tough cookie to escape.

"Let me see it than." She smiles, and it is the smile of you're - going - down - if - I - find - something - bad - young - lady.

"Okay." I gulp and hand her all of the letters expects Levi's. With his letter in my hands I scurried into the dining table and sneak it into my backpack. I think she noticed but when I looked over at her she was reading and analyzing my junk mail. Crap, I forgot to cut out the coupons in there.

"When is the rent payment?" She asks as I finish my glass of milk.

"In two weeks." I reply and she nods.

"Well let's get going you owe me information about the dance." She gets up and grabs her yogurt, walking towards me into the kitchen. "Let me just finish this and we'll get heading. You can go ahead and meet me in my car. Keys are on the coffee table, start warming it up for me dear."

"Okay." I beam and shrug my jacket on and my small raggedy bag. I snatch her bundle of keys and left mine on the table as I tell her to lock the door after herself when she exits. The cool night air slaps me with passion. It feels so nice and wet, letting the warmth of the jacket become comfortable. I scurried down the stairs and sighted her rich fancy car, I pressed the unlock button and it chirps to life. I may be 15 years old but I still love acting like a child when it comes to have the consent to start the car. Once I got in I enter the key into the ignition and it roars alive. It almost feels like I'm the one driving! The hot air conditioning whooshes and blows me in surprise.

It doesn't take her long to get out and into her driver seat. She pulls on her seatbelt and I do the same. I grin in my thoughts as I realize this reminds me how Levi threats his passengers to put on their seatbelts. Harsh...

"Where to first?" She asks as she reverse out.

"Um, shoes." I say as she nods and drive out the complex and into the street. Wow, it's been a long time since I experience my own mom drive. So carefully yet riskless... An unknown combination.

"How's school?" She picks up our conversation.

"It fine." I mumble, wow it been a long time since I talked to her aside me, it was always through phone. It feels awkward.

"Made any friends?" She drops the bomb already.

"Um, yeah, sort of." I guess...

"Oh really?!" She beams, jeez...

"Yeah but it won't matter, it's only a matter of time before they'll leave me alone." I stare out my window as I already knew she was going to scoff and lecture me.

"Honey. They won't leave you if you're good to them, be nice and always have a positive attitude. That's how they'll stay." I told you...

"It's not that easy." I scoff.

"Oh yeah it is. Trust me, making friends is easy as pie, do as I say and you'll have a well future just like your mother." She grins.

"Pfft, like what? Barely visiting your own daughter? Barely having any spare time to company me? Right, I wish I was just like you." I roll my eyes as I slowly regret what I had said. What are you (f/n)? Stupid?!

"I'm sorry about all of that. It's just that I have a really busy job and it pays really well. If it wasn't for that we wouldn't be here in this great city. I'm sorry for not having the hours to visit you (f/n), I wish I could be with you and be a real mother. Now that you brought it up, I realize how terrible of a mother I am." Crap....

"What, no mom, you're not terrible. You helped me through school, this is why I have good grades! I just wish you could visit me. I understand about your work, I'm sorry what I said." I gulp, crap why am I so stupid when it comes with my mouth?

"I love you (f/n), you're so sweet. I promise your father and I will visit at the end of this month. Okay?"

"Okay." I mumble and again it was awkward silence between us. We soon make it to the shoe store and parked. The sky was getting dark and the air was chiller. I hug myself for warmth and I could really use Levi here next to me, I could have guess he would had wrap his warm jacket around me. He's so sweet.

We entered into the store, the smell of rubbery shoes filled in the atmosphere. I hate the smell...

"Hello ladies, my name is Historia, how may I insist you two?" A sweet young worker walked towards us. I could really use all the help this girl have to offer for me, I have no clue what types of shoes goes for my feet.

"My daughter needs help picking out shoes. She has a school dance coming up and she needs to wear something comfortable." My mom smiles as the lady smiles down at me.

"A school dance? I think I can help. First let's start off what is your foot size." She clasp her hands. She had long blonde golden hair a strip of it cutting in between her eyes, she have bright sky blue eyes and pale skin, she was short, really short.

"I'm size (foot size)." I murmur as she nods and lead the way to the size aisle.

"Close or open toes?" She ask.

"Close." I mumble, I don't know why but my toes are weird, I don't like knowing others are possibly staring at my toes. And the possibly of being stepped on is too painful!

"Heel or flats." I nod.

"Heel."

"Do you have a specific color in mind?" I open my mouth to respond but mom's phone sings with a call. She excuses herself and move outside of the store. I frown, she's probably going to have to go back to work... I shook the thought out of my head and replied with the color black.

"I think I got some for you to try on. Please wait here, I'll be back." She leaves down the aisle as I sat down at the fitting chair. Mom is taking a while to chat... I bring out my phone and it is already 6. Historia comes back with another lady aside her, carrying six boxes of shoes. The new lady had tan skin and freckles on her cheeks, she had short dark brown hair tied back with a red hair clip, her eyes are hazel with sharp yet soft gaze, and she was tall, really tall.

"This is Ymir, my assistant." Historia introduces me as I nod, she places down the boxes and place one hand on her hip.

"You're (f/n), right?" Ymir asks, taking me by surprise. Huh? What? How does she know!?

"I'm I right? Relax, your name is popular in the school. Bumping into the high school's 'hottest' boy." She smirks and I turn bright rose red.

"What! That's you?! I never thought I'll never meet you, normally anyone that bumps into Levi would had been turn into pudding." Historia giggles.

"You both go the Survey Corp High School?" I ask and they both nod.

"We're both freshman. We're both working here as part time."

"Oh." I acknowage.

"Well, let's not waste time. Try these on and tell us what you think!" She beams as Ymir passes me a box.

"Who are you going with to the dance?" I turn beet red.

"I-I don't know yet."

"It's not going to be Levi?" Ymir raises an eyebrow.

"I told you I don't know." I mumble as I slip on the first footwear. It was a black open view with a small heel.

"I can see my veins." I stare down at my feet, the blue popping veins giving me the creeps! I shiver and quickly pulled them off as they took it away from me and I move on to the next.

The next one was a black calf boot length, it was also leather. I don't think this will fit with the dress. I shook my head and they took it away.

This one was much better, it was a black ankle boot with a small easy walking heel, it also had a small cute silver chain hooked on one of the side of the boot; it is really cute! I feel in love with it already. I told them this was the one but they insist for me to try on the others they had prepared. Nice I am, I did tried them all but the ebony dark ankle heel boot.

"Yay, I'm glad we got what you wanted!" Historia beam as Ymir ruffles her hair and hugged her from the side.

"You get too excited you little blondie." Ymir teases as Histora puffs her cheeks and I let out a small laugh. They ringed me up and I thanked them for helping out as we said our farewells.

Once I hit the outside chilling breeze, mom was still on the phone. Jeez — who is she talking to? I roll my eyes and head towards the car. She spened her time out here when I wanted to spend the day, even if it was only an half an hour or so, with her so she can help me out just a bit...

"Oh Robert, I have to go. I'm out with my daughter, I'll call you later." She hangs up and scurries behind me.

"Done already?" She smiles and unlocks the car with a push of a button. I nod and get in the shotgun seat. I place the bright orange bag down in between my legs as she prop herself inside.

"Who were you talking to?" I ask as she pause from putting in the key into the ignition.

"A co-worker from work. Why?" She stares at me.

"Nothing. It just that you took long." I murmur, knotting my fingers together.

"Oh I'm sorry about that, we had to discuss about a certain product we were assigned to." She sighs and run her hand through her hair.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Forget it, where next?" She smiles and roar the car to life.

"Home." I yawn.

"Huh? No more shopping?"

"No. I'm sleepy and it seems like you have work to do." I stare out the window and watch the stars take their spot in the sky.

"Alright." She says, uncertain. She maneuvers out of the parking lot and into the streets. There was quite a small traffic, that is because it is the hour where people get out of their late hours. We drive carefully and a buzz of my phone chirps me from falling asleep in the car.

*Hey (f/n), ive ben wonderin, do u hate me? im sorry 4 the ways I hav ben actin. Hey wat do u say? Lets forget all bout tis & start over. lets hang out @ the schools grounds tow right after school hours. meet me @ the track & field area. C u there!*

It's from Petra and it took me a whole five minute to understand what she had told me. Jeez — she needs to go back to English.

Should I text Levi about this? Wait, I can't text him! That's awkward! He already had asked me out to the dance, texting him about this is almost like I am ignoring his letter.

Just be strong (f/n) and forward this to Levi! I forward the message to Levi and added in the subject: 'What should I do, Mr. Senior?'

"I've been wondering..." Mom catches me off guard as I sent the message. She trails off and that catches my attention, despite the messaging.

"Wondering what?" I ask.

"Who is Levi?" The world punches me right across the face.

"Eh?"

"Who is Levi? Is he a friend of yours?.... A boyfriend?" EH?!

"What?! How do you know him? He's not my boyfriend!" I turn beet red.

"Are you going to the dance with him?" She says so ever calmly. I froze, shock from all the words she is saying. Did she read my mind? How does she know that? Wait, maybe it is a trick so that she can get it out of me!

"How do you know him?" I repeat.

"Are you going to the dance with him?" She repeats. I'm not going to get far with this...

"Answer me first." I pout.

"I'm your mother, answer me first." She shot the arrow right though me. We made it into my apartment complex and park right in front of my building. And I know better than leave her without an answer.

"I don't know." I answered. "How do you know Levi?"

"I never met him." She shrugs and point at her purse. I wasn't sure at first of what to do but I took her purse and looked inside.  
The letter...

"Mom!" I gasp as she bite her bottom lip to contain her foolish grin.

"Such a sweet letter he wrote. It's really cute. So is he your boyfriend? Oh please (f/n) be honest with me, if you have a boyfriend I need to know this. Your business is my business."

"Mom! He is not my boyfriend! He is just asking me out to the dance, I don't know, okay? I'm being honest." I pull out the letter from the bag. "How did you get this?"

"You should had known me better (f/n), you can't hide things away from your mother." She grins. "Hiding it in your backpack was a piece of cake to figure out. When I told you to start the car for me while I eat the yogurt, I sort of sneaked into you bag and read it."

"You sort of sneaked into my bag?" I scoff.

"He seems like the romantic type." She drive into another direction of the conversation.

"Mom stop. We're just..." Crap. "Friends."

"I refuse to believe that." She scoffs. "When you two are together, let your mother know this! Your business is my business! Oh my, I'm going to tell you father about this! Our little (f/n) is growing up!"

"Mom!"

"Oh my, if your father knows then that means he is going to hunt Levi down!" She laughs as I turn pale. Crap, he would seriously do that now that I think about it...

"Don't tell him if we are! We're just friends!"

"(f/n), you and your crazy hormones!"

"Mom!"

"Get out of my car and get a good night sleep so you can tell him yes to be his tomorrow!" She pushes me and I exit with my stuff.

"His date not his property." I scoff and she laughs loudly.

"When you become his lover, introduce us!" She teases and I shut the door on her and scurried up the stair.

"Why do I have a crazy mother?" I sigh and my phone has a message waiting for me to read from him.

*Tch, ignore it. I'll deal with it tomorrow.*

Huh?!

*What? How? You're not going to meet her there instead of me, right? >:(*

*What's with the angry face?*

*You're risking yourself. Although this may be her 'revenge' on me, I still don't want you to mess with her or hurt her.*

I shouldn't had asked him what I should do. I should had ignored the message from her.

*She is lying so that she can get her hands on you, yeah instead of keeping you safe I would just let you go right into her fucking hands.*

Now he is pissed.

*Don't be a jerk! Just ignore it, I shouldn't had sent this to you.*

*Then why did you?*

*I don't know. I sort of freaked out, it been long since she last texted me.*

*And that doesn't seem strange to you? She last threatened you and now she wants to be friends with you? Don't be stupid!*

*Stop being a jerk! Don't call me stupid!*

I hit send and I toss my phone of the couch, it bounces off and landed on the carpet floor. Why is he being like that? Crap, was it because of me? What is wrong with me? Ugh! My phone buzzes with a message and with my confusing head I picked it up and click it to view.

*Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Just allow me to handle this situation.*

He makes me burn on fire but always remembers to cool me down with water.

*Just don't make this into a bigger situation. I don't want to get in trouble. :(*

*I won't get you in trouble or make this into a bigger situation, I promise you. I'm just going to talk to her.*

Before I could response he interrupts me with another message.

*I hate to see you with a frown.*

Each words he says take my breath away.

*I hate to involve you into my problems.*


	12. Date?

The bell rings and signal for us to leave into our fourth period. Okay (f/n) be careful in the halls! I lecture myself inside my head, my inner mind puffs her chest up and cuff her hands onto her hips. I gulp and carefully go into the crowd hall. Armin had been lecturing me about the halls, and I wonder how he gets through here.

And guess what? Today is the day I tell Levi my decision whether to be his date or not. Wow even if we had meet only for a few days or weeks, he seems like the world to me.

Not that it means anything! He's cool and really outgoing. I'm glad I meet the OCD Windex man, without him I would had been the school's bait.

Supposly there is a rumor about us. The 'Freshman and the Killer Senior!' I wonder what that is supposed to mean. He's a killer? Then that means I'm the prey, right? But wait, there's more. 'The Innocent and the Dangerous lovers!', I cannot believe it! People are actually thinking we're dating! Well guess what guys, we're not! Someone like me with him? Please! You got to be smoking something.

Not only Levi is cool and outgoing, he is known as the hottest boy in the entire school. So by this, every girl wants him. And by that, every girl in the school must hate me. Of course by that, I am dead meat.

Once I'm out of the crowded hall, I seated myself aside Armin and prepared myself for math. Math is no fun but it is what it is.

"Hey (f/n)." Armin greeted me with his famous kind smile. I smile and wave back, my voice hidden and trapped from reality. The class begins quickly and luckily today we are just taking notes. No homework assigned for us and no hard math to remember, instead it is just a review. Just two more periods and I'm out of here. Out to see Levi. Just thinking about him makes me want to jump out of my seat and dash around the school to find him. Huh, I should ask what his fourth period is... Should I text him right now? I mean, what the teacher is teaching is simple and I really don't need to take down notes on it.

Wait.

What are you thinking (f/n)! You're a good perfect student! Don't turn into a bad one now! Mom is going to lecture the crap out of you!

I face palm myself, I'm fighting with my own self... Why can't I be normal?

I glance up at the clock and it is moving at a perfect pace, I need to get get hell out of here. I want to see him, I want to be next to him, I want to hear his voice. He affected me with his poison and it is slowly working to control me. I wonder how he does it. I wonder why he does it...

*********

Time rushes quickly and I smile like a fool about it. The last school bells rings, dismissing us to our freedom. And before I could had known it before anyone else, I was the first one out the door of AP geography. But once I hit outside, the cold breeze slaps me when I saw Levi afar waiting for me. Damn he's fast.

All of the sudden I feel quinsy. Crap, I'm not ready after all! I thought I was ready but now it was all a lie, calm down (f/n). Okay, you got this. I walk slowly up to his tall muscular body. His hands shoved inside his jean pockets and only one strap of his backpack was being used over his shoulder. Damn, what is going on with my hormones? Mom is right, I'm going crazy.

When I stand in front of him, I stare down at my feet. I can't even look in his eyes. Just being near him causes my breath to pace and become very shallow. Despite the cool weather, I'm burning up like a hot summer grill.

"Hey." He monotonously greeted me and I peek up at him with a shy soft smile.

"Hey." My voice barely reaching above the whispering tone.

"Are you cold?" He asks me, slanting his head to the side. The way he slants is hot but really really really cute!

"No, I'm fine." It's true, I'm not cold, I'm on fire. However I lied, I'm not fine, I'm basically going to pant like a dog if I keep thinking about you, being near you, talking to you, and seeing you.

"Okay, let's go then." He says and leads us towards the direction of my place.

Wait what? He's not going to ask me what was my decision for the dance? Eh?!

I shook my head at the arguing thoughts, I scurried aside him as we walk. I shuffle my hair into a small ponytail/bun to allow the cool air to dry and refresh my sweaty nervous neck.

I felt my phone vibrate and I slip it out.

It's text, from mom. Phew, for a moment there I thought it was Petra. Crap, she thinks I'm going to see her in the field. I become more nervous.

*Are you out of school yet? If not, I'm sorry to texting you in class. I just wanted to say that your father and I are going to visit you next week on Monday.*

It feels strange receiving a text from mom, she doesn't regularly text me or just basically text at all. I thought they were going to visit at the end of the month? What makes them change their mind?

*Yeah I'm out of school already, don't worry. Why are you guys coming really soon?*

I hit send.

"Who are you texting?" Levi asks, catching my attention from the phone.

"My mom." I reply and at the same time my mom chirps with another message.

*Well you see... I told your father about the Levi boy letter...*

What? I gasp and face palm myself as Levi stops and stare at me with wide eyes. Big mistake, his silver eyes are really tempting to just get lost within them.

"What?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing, my mom just told me something she shouldn't had done." I growled softly and my thumbs danced quickly onto the keyboard while resuming back to our steps. He softly chuckles but cleared his throat to contain himself from my pissed fussy self.

*Mom! Why?! What did he say?! Why would you do that! Mom!*

*Calm down sweet heart, he is your father he must know about this. Jeez, you're not so happy aren't you?*

*Of course not I'm not happy! He is upset? Was he mad about it?*

*He was acting as a father as always. He says he wants to meet the young man Levi. You better make us proud with a handsome smart boy, honey!*

True, my dad is overprotective when it comes to boys. Giving me one of his famous sayings 'Let me know if he hurts you honey, I'll hurt him back, illegally'. Oh dad, you're such a hypocrite...

*We're not together, he was just asking me to the dance, no biggie.*

I roll my eyes.

*I was in the same position as you when I first met my first boyfriend. He asked me to the dance and boom, we're together.*

Great now she is getting all lovey dovey.

*Yeah and then later on you two broke up because he was failing his classes.*

*A good man is a man with good grades. Be smart.*

I scoff.

*I must just be an old cat lady than.*

*Levi doesn't have good grades?!*

I could see her explode.

*I think he does, he's smart.*

I look up and see my apartment ahead.

*He better be, you need a man who can take care of you.*

I blush.

*Okay whatever mom! I got to go, I'm heading inside my apartment complex and I need to take an huge long nap.*

Once I hit send, I slip my phone into my back pocket and slip out my keys from my bag. We kept walking until we pause in front of the gates. Awkwardly facing each other.

"Did you make your decision already?" He breaks the silence between us.

"Oh!" I chirp, I completely forgotten about this part! "Um, y-yeah I did."

"Well?" He slants his head slightly to the side, cueing me to blush. He doesn't show any evidence that he is concerned or caring. He's really hard to read.

"I think it would be fun." I shyly smile, finding myself staring down at the pavement beneath my feet.

"You'll be my date?" I blush deep scarlet. Don't say it like that! We're not dating, we're just friends!

"Y-Yeah, I'll be happy to be your date." Did I really just say I'll be happy? Nervous cold sweat chilled my body as he sighs and the quick moment of silence between us. Was he hoping I'll say no?

"Good, I was worried you weren't going to accept." He scoffs and ruffles my hair. I wanted to ask why he was worried about it but I was lost once he slip his index finger under my chin and his thump slightly pitching. He lifts my visage to look into his soft steel orbs. Absorbing me into his world. I peek down at his lips, they look smooth and slightly wet. My heavy swallow breath returns and heat pricking my skin. He's really close to me. Our lips are really close... Our eyes are stuck back into each other, just staring at our own reflections.

"Sorry for making you worry." I breathe, turning my eyes away as he widen his eyes and step back, letting go of my chin. He clears his throat and rub the back of is head.

"It's nothing. I got to go. See you tomorrow." With that he turns to leave, leaving me clueless and confused. We were just really close, weren't we? How did that happen? Why did he leave so early? Did I say something stupid or rude?

Confused, I rush inside the complex and into my home. I put my stuff down and hung my coat. I went to go change but my phone buzzes with another text.

This time it wasn't from mom, it was from Mikasa.

*Hey, the dance is tomorrow. Meet Armin, Eren and I at the court food table.*

It was more like a command.

*May I ask why?*

I fear for my life with that text.

*Because you're our friend. And because I don't want you near Petra, she is obviously going to get near Levi and knowing so little about you, you stick next to Levi very closely which is a dangerous thing with Petra there. Trust me, I know what is going on.*

What?! Did Levi tell her? Did the rumors get worse? Crap!

*What! What do you mean you know what is going on?*

*Doesn't matter. Just meet us there, okay? Bye.*

Strict... I sigh and change out of my clothes and into light garments to take a nap in. No homework or any studies. Everything is turned in and now that is to do is take a nap. Sleep away the stress over mom about dad and Levi's letter.

******

About an hour or so later, another text interrupts me, during my nap. I scrunch my eyes to read the text, not caring who sent it.

*K den, ditch me on the field. real smooth dumass. ur so fuking stuopid, I jus wated 2 talk with u but u had 2 be a jerk. i hope u rip your dress or fuking lok ugly @ the dance. who woud want 2 be with u? xD*

It was obvious where it came from and I didn't care. I locked my phone and laugh against my pillow. Who would want to be with me? Well, your ex does! In your face! Calling me names won't help, I got Levi and that is more than anything in the world to me.

I grin and cuddle the pillow aside me. Tomorrow is going to be a fun day. It's going to be my day to shine and show her that Levi prefers me over her.


	13. All Of The Stars

School last bell roar and the school vibrate with excitement, especially the girls. I smile as I pack my equipment away into my bag and off the door. The teachers and the staff were leading the students out the doors, making sure no student is left behind while the dance is being set up. The cool air hit my sensitive skin, hair blowing softly, the clouds blocking the sun from being exposed.

Afar I don't see Levi. He's not there waiting for me, I slant my head in confusion. Did he forget to meet me here? Where is he? I slip out my phone to text him but I already had a text waiting for me to read, from Levi. When did he text me? How did I not notice?

*I won't be able to walk you home today. I'll see you at the dance. *

Oh, how come? I frown and slip my phone back. He's busy? With what? I pull my hoodie over my head and continue towards home. I wonder what he is doing, he can't stay after school, so what is keeping him from taking me home? Whatever it must be I hope he has it covered. What if he is going to see Petra? Maybe they're in a secret relationship behind my back? Levi wouldn't do that... Right?

I'm overreacting.

I mentally face-palmed myself and shook the thought out of my head. Why would I care? We're not together. For all I could care, he could be with her or with some other girl.

That girl would just be the luckiest girl in the world...

I stuff my hands inside my jacket and continue to walk down the street, alone. The clouds were closing in the sun, leaving the atmosphere cold and give it almost an abandon feeling in the air. It feels so different without Levi aside me.

Strange

I wonder what he is doing.

I can't get him out of my mind.

Strange.

What is going on?

I have a bad feeling. What if he is playing with me? If he is joking around with me... what if he leaves me alone at the dance?

My heart nearly falls into the dark abyss inside of me. No I won't be alone at the dance, Mikasa is there, so is Eren and Armin. They're cool, I can chat with them.

Wait.

What if they leave to the dance floor? I can't dance! I never dance in public before! There are students who can easily judge me of my dancing skills, which are at a level of zero.

I face palm myself internally and made it in into my apartment. I drop my stuff down and pull out my dress and laid it down on top of my neatly made bed. I love the dress, it matches the theme and it very comfortable. The dress makes me eager to try on but I can't afford to risk dirtying it and having the time to was it before the dance. I have the feeling to text Levi but I don't know what to say, so I pull out my phone and went into my messages to reply to his but before I could tap on his I tap Petra's message from yesterday.

Her message is very insulting but it still makes me place a grin on my lips. She really thinks she can hurt me with words? Levi taught me well that she is really a coward for fighting with words.

I can fight her back with a English grammar book for her message.

"Educate yourself before you can talk to me." I giggle and toss my phone onto the bed. I have plently of time to waste, so for now I am going to read my book until time has come for me to get ready.

I'm excited to go to the dance, I'm going to meet my prince!

Prince? Did I really just say prince? What the hell is going on with me?!

I roll my eyes and slog onto the couch.

Only four hours until the dance.

 

******

 

I see this life like a swinging vine,

Swing my heart across the line

In my face is flashing signs,

Seek it out and ye shall find.

 

I only got an hour left and here am I struggling to fix my lipstick. Yeah, yeah, I'm wearing make up. It's not even that much, just mascara, thin eye liner, and lipstick. The lipstick was a darkish lightish rose red color but here am I struggling whether to put it in. Though I do prefer to be make - up free but I feel very insecure about being left out in the dance who isn't wearing make up. And right now I am struggling with the lipstick. Every time I see in the mirror I see the words 'whore' or 'slut' darting out. I hate it. I'm not either of those, I'm just a innocent girl that is having a hard time to fit in.

I'm already wearing the dress and shoes, just need to get my hair down and lipstick fixed.

"Freaking lipstick work with me!" I hissed as I once again rub a wet tissue across my lips and remove the painting. Without the paint on my lips it still gave me that red color, but instead it seems like as if it is natural. I give up and sealed the lipstick away and replaced it with just simple clear cherry sweet lip gloss that lasts long. I tap some of the gloss off with the tissue to make sure I wasn't going to be mistaken for a hooker out on the streets. 

Old but I'm not that old  
Young but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

I look at the time on my phone and gasp. I spent too much time in the bathroom, I walk out and pause the music that was playing on my phone plunged into my alarm clock. I pull out a small loose bag from my closet and and stuff my phone inside along with my wallet and keys. I walk into the kitchen and looked around me.

"I'm not forgetting anything right?" I ask myself as I inspect myself and the rooms. I have a bad feeling that I am forgetting something. What is it?

"Whatever..." I mumble and I shut the lights off in each every room and head out the door.

The night was cool and fresh, the streets were bright and breath-taking at the sight of it. I wonder if we die would we turn into a star? But that sounds ridiculous. I carefully made my way down the stairs without faling and breaking my bones. I continue to walk out towards the streets leading to my school and I try not to trip on any pebbles or object. Just one step on something with break my fragile ankles. It has been a long time since I have ever walked in heels. Once I was already out of the apartment complex, the wind slice hard against my small figure, sending chills to freeze my spine and body. Goosebumps running every exposed are on my body, mostly my legs and arms. I yelp in surprise at such attack and I look back.

"I f-forgot m-my j-jacket..." How stupid am I to forget it!?

"Crap." I don't have time to go back and get it. Damn it I'm just going to have to leave it. It's weird to go to a dance with a short dress with a jacket, not a dress jacket, a actual outside jacket. I grumble at myself for my stupidity and continue to walk towards my destination.

The school was lit with shy lights and the music was audible outside.

I'm starting to feel nervous.

I frown and pull out my phone from my bag.

*Hey are you already at the dance?*

Please say yes.

*No not yet, are you there yet?*

Damn it.

*Oh. No I'm not. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't making you wait because I'm running late.*

*Are you walking there?*

Er...

*Yeah.*

*Do you want me to take you there? It's freezing outside.*

Yeah I know it is freezing out here... But... I'm already outside heading towards the dance...

*Um. It's already too late. *

I'm such an idiot. I laugh nervously and my heart is beating fast, and luckily it is making me forget about the cold temperature out here.

*You're already walking?*

*Yes.*

*What the hell brat?! It is freezing out there, are you cold? Do you have at least a jacket?*

I feel heat prickle my skin in embarrassment. He is scolding me through text. Jeez - since when has he became my mother number two?

*I'm fine. I'm almost there to the school.*

*Goddamn it (f/n), you're worrying me.*

My heart skips a beat.

*That is what you get for having me as your date to the dance. *

*Yeah I noticed but I don't regret it.*

I blush brighter than the red lipstick that is at home. He is such a lady killer! My heart races and he leaves me breathless, gasping for air to retain myself from his words.

*I got to go. I'm already in the dance. Text when you're here.*

With that I hit send and speed walk to the school, although I was wearing heels it was also a boot so therefore I can sort of make up of how to walk and rush. He text back saying 'Okay'; I cross the curb and into the schools grounds. I enter into the entrance of the dance, where they asked for my ID and stamp my hand with approval to enter. When I did enter the whole walls were covered with decoration of the theme. Everything was shining and the temperature inside was warmer since students were already dancing in the gym to a remix I have never heard of. I head towards the table where I can make out the familiar figures.

Mikasa, Eren, and Armin.

When I got there I was sucked out all the air inside of me. Mikasa was absolutely breathtaking, her dress was long and ebony black, loose yet tighten even to show her beautiful curves, Eren is a lucky ass guy, Both Eren and Armin were wearing tuxes and they look handsome. I wonder if I look pretty, or do would I look strange?

"(f/n)! You're here!" Eren gleam and runs towards me for a hug. I wasn't sure if I should hug back so I didn't hug back but instead I smile and let out a small giggle.

"Hi Eren." I mumble and he lets go to pull back and smile with his large teal orbs.

Jeez - I wish I had his full on blood born eyes.

"(f/n) you look beautiful." Mikasa compliments me, I blush rub the back of my head.

"Thank you Mikasa, you look really gorgeous." She smiles and nods.

"Hey back off (f/n), she is my date." Eren grins, teasing Mikasa which he knew clearly was going to make her blush, blushing beet red.

I roll my eyes and admire the decoration in the gym walls. They did a amazing job at this.

"You're wearing make up (f/n)?" Armin asks me as he got close to analyze my eyes and lips.

"Y-Yeah. D-Does it looks weird? I'm not used to wearing make up." I gaze away from him and mumble underneath my breath. I feel embarrassed.

"What! No you look really amazing with it! With or without make up you still look really pretty." He smiles and I blush beet red now. Enough with the compliments! I can't handle too much!

We spent about fifteen minutes chatting until, my eyes were covered with something soft and warm, fleshy and rough.

"Eh?" I gasp and place my hands to my covered eyes, it felt like hands blocking my eyes from seeing, it is someone behind me doing it.

"You look beautiful." The stranger behind me whispered into my left ear. His voice is so very familiar and right away I realized who it is.

"Levi?" I breathe as he removes his hands away from my eyes and grab my hand to twirl me to face him.

"Yes? I'm here." He has a hidden grin behind that thin line and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah...You're here."

"Hi Levi!" Armin beam as Levi nods at his presence.

"We'll better let you two be alone." Gunther says, popping into view from behind Levi. Oluo and Erd grin and nods as they walked away with Gunther, dragging along with the trio.

"W-What?! W-Where are you guys going?" I try to call out for them but they were already out of reach for them to hear over the loud music.

"They're such idiots." Levi looks annoyed. He probably pissed off that they are doing this on purpose to leave us alone. That is so stupid! I can't be alone with Levi, everyone with think we're dating! Ugh!

"You look really handsome." I blush, looking away from his eyes. He was wearing a grey casual suit and it makes my hormones race like crazy. I'm not going to lie but he really did look pretty damn hot. I mean handsome!

"I know I do." He jeers and I scoff pushing against his chest.

"Conceited." I giggle and he ruffles my hair. I slap his hand away and fix my hair with a grumpy face. He scoffs and tangle his hand with mine, catching my surprise.

"W-What a-are you do-"

"Let's go dance." He says cutting me off. Dance?! I can't dance!

"W-What? I-I can't dance!" I freak, he pauses and look down at me.

"Just move your body, simple as that." He takes my hands and start to move side to side. I struggle to follow along but he forcing me to follow correctly. Soon he moves faster and another hip hop song pops on and he creates a flow where I can sort of follow. Damn, who knew Levi can dance? He mocks me by dancing his butt side to side, causing me to laugh and follow his mocking movements. We kept like this until the song was over, and I felt more confident to dance. 

 

You're a troublemaker

You're a troublemaker...

You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl

 

Troublemaker by Olly Murs starts to play and this time Levi really wants to dance...

He takes my hands and he begins to step in front of me which causes me to move back but at the same time he is pushing our hands in back and front directions. My left goes up to him and my right is push back to me and then switch over repeatedly. 

 

You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down

The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around

After a drink or two I was putty in your hands

I don't know if I have the strength to stand, oh oh oh...

 

Now I'm swinging my hips around, laughing and feeling the flow of the music control my body. Levi is trying to contain his laugh but fails as he only let out small chokes. But to me it was huge, he doesn't laugh a lot of times.

 

Trouble troublemaker, yeah

That's your middle name, oh oh oh...

I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain

And I wanna know... 

 

"Levi you're one hell of a dancer!" I laugh as he scoffs and pulls me clsoe to his chest, taking me by surprise. He has a hidden grin and I yet scared of why he is grinning but also feel excited for what his is grinning for.

 

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?

My mind keeps saying,

"Run as fast as you can."

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker! 

 

He pulls back away but our hands still connected, he then comes closer and did the move I never thought he was going to do to me. He twirls me around and pulls me into to wrap his arms around me before resuming back into our regular position with our swaying hips in motion but now it is becoming a really fun challenge. I forgot that I am wearing heels but that doesn't matter any more because I can move around without fearing that I am going to break an ankle, after-all they are small heels.

We kept moving to the flow of the music and I love it. My body is moving like it never had, moves I never thought I could do. It is almost like he is pulling out all the things that were hidden within me.

How is he doing it?

The song soon ends and we are both panting. Levi drags me to the punch table and pours me a cup. We drank and it is almost like I changed in matters of seconds; I become a whole person so quickly. I was talking to Levi about stupid things that had happen to me when I was younger. For example I cried when I had dropped my favorite (Ice cream flavor) cone on the streets because I was racing to get to my parents car. He was laughing and that was a huge, he was actually laughing. I couldn't care less that he was laughing about my stupid history, he was laughing for the first time I've ever seen him. And it was really good. He had a nice laugh, not too loud nor annoying. I smile and I felt like I was opening up his dark side.

I think he is opening mine too.

It wasn't until an hour before dance hour ends, when we went to the dance floor again. And I instantly I felt shy to go into the dance floor with the song that is now playing. I just can't, at least not this song, any other song but not this!

 

It's just another night

And I'm staring at the moon

I saw a shooting star

And thought of you

I sang a lullaby

By the waterside and knew

If you were here,

I'd sing to you 

 

Everyone starts to slow dance with their partners in the floor and not so far from us I can see Eren and Mikasa together. I see Jean I think that is his name with the freckle boy, what was his name? And I saw the two shoe worker girls, Ymir and Historia. Oh and there was Sasha girl with Connie! Wow, Connie got a date! I'm surprise after all those times he gets in trouble with Shardis. But now it is Levi and I. I could see stares from other students yearning to see a show from Leve and I. Fellng shy, I look up at him and he is looking straight into me, he seems shy too but he hiding it really well. 

 

You're on the other side

As the skyline splits in two

I'm miles away from seeing you

I can see the stars

From America

I wonder, do you see them, too?

 

Oh fuck it! I gulp and reach up to wrap my arms around his neck, doing the same thing other girls on the floor are doing to their partners. Levi widens his eyes and open his mouth to speak but quick shuts it and wraps his arms around my waist. Crap crap crap! I'm on fire. I bet I am blushing like crazy and shaking like a earthquake in the middle of the ring of fire. He whispers to tell me to just follow along his movements, and slowly we start to move. We move back and front and I stumble a bit but he was able to help me to retain myself

So open your eyes and see

The way our horizons meet

And all of the lights will lead

Into the night with me

And I know these scars will bleed

But both of our hearts believe

All of these stars will guide us home

 

We're really close, I can feel his breath brush against my cheek but very softly. At first I was stiff as a stick but now I am getting used to it, we're moving slowly back and front, side to side, and no more stumbling. 

 

I can hear your heart

On the radio beat

They're playing 'Chasing Cars'

And I thought of us

Back to the time,

You were lying next to me

I looked across and fell in love

 

"(f/n)." Levi says my name, I hum in response and look up at him. I don't think I have the guts to hear my own voice.

"You're wearing makeup." Crap, does it look bad?! "I never seen you wear makeup, it looks good on you. Either way, you always look beautiful."

He sucks all the air out of me.

"Thank you." I squeak, my face burning red and my heart beating so fast he can probably hear and feel it.

 

So I took your hand

Back through lands and streets I knew

Everything led back to you

So can you see the stars?

Over Amsterdam

You're the song my heart is

Beating to 

 

"I never met anyone so beautiful like you." He says and I gulp.

"Levi..." I nervously laugh. "Enough with the compliments."

He smiles.

"I don't think I can ever get my mind off of you (f/n)." My heart flutters and my mind waves goodbye to reality.

"I don't think I can get my mind off of you either, Levi..." I breathe and I can clearly feel his breath brushing against my cheek and his eyes drilling through mine.

"(f/n)." He whispers my name.

"Levi." I whisper back his name. 

 

So open your eyes and see

The way our horizons meet

And all of the lights will lead

Into the night with me

And I know these scars will bleed

But both of our hearts believe

All of these stars will guide us home

 

He reaches down and brush his lips onto mine. He pushes and I push back, lost into the world. He closes his eyes and I do the same. I tangle my fingers in his hair and he pulls me closer to his body. Everything, everyone, every sound around us fades away and all my mind is set on is him. I don't care about if everyone is watching. I don't care if we are breaking the rule for PDA. Right now I want to have this. I want him. He is now mine.

"Hey!" Suddenly we are broken up, Levi pushed away by the Principle himself, Erwin Smith. He looks angry at both of us but mainly on Levi. I guess that is because Levi is the one that reached down and kissed me. But hey, I guess it was my fault too.

"You two are kicked out of the dance and I want to see you two in my office right on Monday!" He lecture us about PDA before kicking us out. I instantly felt guilty for getting kicked out, because this happened we are in trouble and ruined our time for the dance by Mr. Smith.

"Sorry." I mumble as we walked out into the chilly air.

"For what?" He says and it became awkward between us for that moment.

"For getting us kicked out." I knot my fingers together but he takes my right hand and pulls us into another direction, instead of going to the direction out of school, we are going back to the school but to the side it, where it is dark and creepy looking.

"It wasn't your fault you know that." He scoffs and I press my lips into a thin line slightly squeezing his hand.

"Beside, it s fun out here too." He smiles and it is breathtaking. However I was too distracted with his smile to realize he reach down again and place a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Strawberry?" He pulls back and raise his eyebrow.

"Cherry." I reply, he let out a small laugh before resuming back to kiss my cherry gloss lips with a smile. It feels sweet that he is kissing me with a smile but it is hard to contain my smile away from his. Otherwise we would be teeth - kissing rather than normal kissing.

"Does this mean you're belong to me?" He ask, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. We were face to face again and our lips were close again but he was not daring to kiss me until he gets an answer.

"Yes. I belong to you." I chuckle and sealed the contract between us with a long sweet kiss.

"Thank you (f/n)." He pulls away and we're breathless. "Now let's get you home before you freeze your ass out here, brat."

"Yes sir, Mr Senior." I grin and he has that secret grin too. He walks me to his car and we drive to my place where he also then leads me to my home, making sure I am safe and sound.

"This was the best night I ever had Levi, thank you." I tell him, stepping inside and talking to him out the door. He stayed at the door foot step as I was in the warm and cozy inside.

"You made this night the best for me too, (f/n)." He grasp my hands and holds me tightly as if he doesn't want to let go. This may seem exaggerating but hey we're just young and crazy, especially me and I am enjoying it.

"Good night Levi." I smile.

"Good night (f/n)." He lets go and he takes foot just as I shut the door.

I belong to him now, he's is all mine.

When he first kissed me I slapped him but now I want him to kiss me every day and second.

It's funny how things change.

What's funnier is how they change.

Just like how Levi was a scary thug boy in school and how shy insecure girl I was in school back than.

But that all changed with just a luck bump in the halls.


	14. Speak Up and Never Shut Down!

"You never did tell me what your plan was for her..." I break the still cold silence in the air. I was looking up at the gray cloudy sky, sitting down on the grassy field behind a small tree with my knees propped up to my chin. I could tell he was looking over at me from aside but I kept staring at the sky, the atmosphere was cold and I'm lucky to have my jacket on as I clench for warmth.

"Who?" He asks.

"Petra." I press my lips into a thin line. Now that I'm with him it makes me want to gag at her name.

"Huh? I thought you would had figured it out." He scoffs and wraps his arms around me to bring me closer to his side. Great I bet I have grass stains on my ass now...

"Figure out your plan? How am I suppose to figure it out if I was staying away from her?" I pout, how am I suppose to know?! It is almost as if he is secretly laughing at me for my stupidity. Was it something so obvious that missed? After all I do daydream and doze off a lot of times.

"At the dance." He pulls me onto his lap and immediately I felt shy and embarrassed. We're in a real, really, awkward position but I've seen many romantic movies with this position so it must be a couple thing. Although he is my first boyfriend.

Jeez – I seriously have no relationship experience.. Of course I'm going to feel awkward!

"What about at the dance?" I blush and I try to avoid eye contact from his poisonous silver eyes.

"She was watching us..." He whispers and push back a flock of my hair behind my ear with his finger, the tip of his finger slightly brushing against me, it almost makes me shiver at his touch.

"Why was she watching us?" I whisper back, I don't know why we are whispering but I'm glad that I don't need to hear my embarrassed voice loudly.

"I knew she would get jealous if I was on the dance floor with you." Immediately I remember Levi and I on the dance floor, he rocking it out while I was a stumbling mess trying to cope with him. The memory makes me smile inside and perhaps even a small perch of a smile tug on my lips. "I had Oluo, Erd, and Gunther watching her and try to keep her away from us."

Oh my. I blush deeper red.

"Look at me (f/n)." He pleads but it was also more of a command. I harshly gulp and reluctantly look at him into his eyes. They were breathtaking and it seems like the whole world had paused for a moment to suffocate me in the shallow air.

"Why did you wanted to make her jealous?" I mumble and our face with just inches apart.

"I wanted to show her that I want you." Our faces were now only centimeters apart, especially our lips. "I wanted to let her know that nothing will make me stop from wanting to be with you and that her and I are over. That I wanted to start new with someone whom I really love."

"Levi." I gasp. His words are like poison in my blood stream, killing me slowly with his passionate words and voice, making my heart beat rapidly and melted right before him. I wanted more words to seep out of my lips but everything in me shuts down, the effect of his poison. I didn't stop him, I let him reach up to me to place a kiss upon my lips. He needed it and so did I. I didn't notice how long I was holding my breath during the kiss but all I knew was that I was gasping for air between us.

I'm so lucky that he is mine.

"You're so damn beautiful (f/n)." He growls an hugs me tightly closer to his body. I slap his shoulder to let him know that he need to loosen up the grip, which as a grumpy gentleman he is, he did.

"So she was stalking us the whole time in the dance?" I ask and he nods, I turn pale and felt my stomach toss and turn at the thought. Creepy!

"I had your back faced her so that you wouldn't see her death stares." He bites softly on the inner flesh of his lip to contain his apologetic smile but I was happy that he did, her stares would had probably scared me from being near him and if that had happen than I would had never kissed him and be with him to this point. Even if it was only a few days after the dance. Oh did I ever mention about meeting Principle Erwin in his office? Levi and him were just two Titan warrior in battle, fighting with one sharp blade covered in blood and at their sudden deaths. I was scared as hell if Levi was going to jump out of his chair and pounce onto the Principe. And if he had, I would had tried to separate them but knowing that Levi is aggressive I would have the gut too but to run out of the room and believe that I had never met those two.

"But you could see her?" I slant my head to the side.

"Yeah." He scoffs at his memories, running his hand through his ebony dark locks. "She was hella pissed, to be honest it was kind of funny. I'm never going to see her again and she doesn't want to see me anymore either. Thank god."

I roll my eyes and scoff. This is the man I've fell in love with. Wow, I never thought I would love anyone before.

"You should had seen her when I kissed you." I blush at the memory of us kissing in the middle of the dance and romantic song and also Erwin kicking us out of the dance.

"What happened?"

"She was running towards us when I peek a look." I feel bile at the tip of my throat. "But Oluo and Erd held her back while Gunther was giving me the thumbs up.

"Scary."

"Was it?" He smirks.

"If Oluo and Erd haven't gotten to her on time, I wouldn't be here with you at this moment."

"Why?" There was a sudden frown on his lips.

"I would have been a afraid of both you and her. Mostly because there would be the feeling of confusion and stress because Erwin would had caught us and have to deal with us and her." I groan at the possibility. I look down at him and he still had a frown tugging on his lips.

"But I'm here with you." I recover myself and lean down to give him the biggest cutest hug I had in stored. He gladly accepts it and return the hug by taking me down with him to the ground. I giggle as he tackles me to the ground and pinned me to look up at, now that he is above me, and stare into his gorgeous silver sharp eyes.

"I'm crazy about you." He growls and my hormones race insane.

"I'm lost without you." I reach up to his face, caressing his cheeks and his cheekbone.

"I was nothing without you." He whispers.

"I'm something with you." I whisper back and he places a quick sweet priceless kiss, tender and full of passion. This man is mine. He is all mine. No one else, he is the property of mine and I bet he would say to the same about me.

"Want to go home now?"

"Yes, I'm itching because of this stupid grass and I'm cold." I smile and he stands up and offers me a hand with I gladly take. He lifts me up without a problem and before I could had known it, he threw me over his shoulder and picked up my bag off the ground as he began to walk towards his car in the park parking lot.

"Levi! What are you doing!" I pound against his back.

"Taking you home." He sneers.

"Okay but put me down!" I whine but only to make a mistake but earning a slap on one of my ass checks. I turn beet red and yelp in surprise.

"Levi!"

 

********

 

"You hungry?" I ask as he hums a yes, he is swimming through the channel on my T.V as I make sandwiches. Yup sandwiches, I'll have you know that I am a cheapskate and I rather make food at home even if it is small rather than go to expansive restaurants or fattening fast foods.

Once I'm finished with the two (Favorite meat) sandwiches I head over to the couch where Levi is at and place the plate onto the coffee table as I snatch the remote out of his hand. He first gave me a annoyed look but distracted himself with his sandwich. I select the food channel and we began to watch Titan Kitchen Nightmares, the best chef in the world Natit Ramsey yell at other chefs because of their restaurant and cooking.(A/N: Natit is Titan backwards to let all you readers out there... xD Okay back to the story!)

An hour or so after watching one and a half episode of the show, the bell of my door rings. I didn't seem to notice that Levi and I hands were tangled together as I got up to answer the door and our hands struggle to let each other go, even if it was only to see who is at the door.

I peep through the peep hole and I couldn't believe who it was that remains outside of the door....

"Crap..." I whine as slap my forehead against the wooden door surface.

"What? Who is at the door?" Levi ask, it almost seem like he is pumped with adrenline as if he was ready to beat the shit out of the person behind the door. And if he were to do that, he wouldn't be a happy trooper nor a living one...

"(f/n)!~ We know you're in there! Open up!~" The high pitch voice echo through the door and I blush beet red in embarrassment.

"It's my parents..." I confessed as if it was my sins.

"Oh really?" He slightly beams. Eh?! I widen my eyes and shook my head side to side at him.

"They're crazy!" I whisper afraid if they'll hear me through the door.

"Tch they're your parents, nothing can go wrong. Do you not want me to meet them?" He sounds a bit hurt.

"What! No I want you to meet them but thing is... I never told them that we're together..." I nervously laugh. His jaw nearly drops.

"You never told them about us?! They're your parents!" He freaks.

"Shhh! They'll hear!" I hiss. "I was too shy to tell them and I forgot that they were coming to meet me."

"Tch, well you're going to have to introduce me to them. Don't let them out there long!" He stands up and straighten himself. I smile and felt my heart warm up a thousand degrees more.

"Thank you Levi, you're my hero." He rolls his eyes and slightly smiles. "You're in a ride with my dad."

I smirk and he narrows his eyes at me before I giggle and reveal the crazy parents of mine.

"What was taking you so long to ope-" My mom burst into the room and sharply pause in mid – sentence once she has spotted Levi.

"Make yourself at home..." I mumble as I allow my dad in and he too is shocked, I close the door behind him and I could tell that I am burning up in the face!

"W-Who is this young man?" My dad says, almost as a growl.

"Mom, dad, this is Levi." I introduced him and goddamn it I am begging for a breakthrough out of my embarrassment! This is too much for me to handle! I think I'm going to faint. No. stop (f/n). You can't faint right now, don't be stupid! "He is my boyfriend...." I mumble quickly as I could.

"Nice to meet you two." Levi shows off his poisonous infectous smile. Something I rarely see and it takes my breath away, and I could tell my mom had lost her voice and in her own world at his handsome sight. I can relate how she is feeling, this is the exact reflection I was when I first met him as we walked to my apartment on my first day at Survey Corps High School.

"It's nice to meet you Levi! My name is (mom's first name) (l/n) and this (f/n)'s father (dad first name) (l/n)" She recovers herself and take Levi's outstretch hand.

"Mrs. (l/n). Mr. (l/n)." Levi nods at their presence and just a glance at my dad he is still shell shocked and so many thoughts are going through his head right now.

"(f/n) talks awful lot of you but I never thought you two would actually get together!" She laughs with a slight hint of a blush.

"Oh does she?" Levi looks over at me with a amused face. I shrug but inside my head I am screaming. I never talked a lot about Levi to them! That is a lie but I can't tell him that is a lie in front of my mom, she would be embarrassed!

"How long have you two been together?" My dad finally speaks but he is being straight forward with narrow eyes at Levi.

"It's nice to see you too, dad." I grumble under my breath.

"For a few days, sir." Levi response with a straight monotone face and voice. Just by seeing this I can sight the electricity spark between them.

Oh no...

"How did this happen? You asked her out? What makes you think you are good enough for my daughter?" I widen my eyes and so did my mom. Levi was just shot with a million bullets through his head and heart but as my hero he remain strong and thinking.

"Dad!" I hiss at him but my mom takes my arm and nervously smile with a laugh.

"How about we make something for the boys to eat, eh (f/n)? We'll be in the kitchen!" My mom squeezes my arm before letting me go to follow her into the kitchen. However before I started to walk into the kitchen with my mom, Levi pulls me over quickly and place a enchanting kiss on my head, his arms around my waist and close to his body. Perfect romance in a quick second... In front of my dad! I bite my bottom lip as he lets me go and I walk quickly into the kitchen where I am crimson! He is totally going to get himself killed by my dad! My mom switch on the stove and the stove inhaler to create sound so that I, we can't hear what they are going to say. Through the breakfast bar I see the sitting on the couch facing each other. Levi's back facing me and just because of his back muscles they create a marathon for my hormones to race.

My mom decides to make a chicken Alfredo with cream cheese, asparagus, small bits of shrimp, and bits of bell peppers. I chop up the peppers, constantly glancing over at my dad and my boyfriend. I hope they're going fine, I hope he'll accept him.

Then it hits me.

Levi used to be a thug. I panic and the thought of my dad standing up and shouting that is he not the one for me, leaving and shutting the door harshly on his way out while my mom runs after him and I see myself crying and Levi holding me close.

Okay.

Calm yourself (f/n)! You're too dramatic! I shook the though out of my head and continue to slice the bell peppers into small pieces and putting the rest always.

 

*******

 

After mom and I were done cooking, we set up the table and put down the dishes.

"Come and eat!" Mom clasp her hands together and settle down at the table as I brought out a pitcher of ice cold water and back into the kitchen to pour her and dad a mug of coffee. Both dad and Levi had washed their hands and went to settle down at the table and Levi leaves a seat for me to sit aside him as I brought dad and mom their coffee. I serve everyone their dish and went back into the kitchen to wash my hands.

"Do you want anything to drink, Levi? Coffee? Tea? Or are you okay with water?" I ask as I dry my hands with a dry white wash cloth.

"Tea please, any is fine." He replies and stares straight into my eyes and if I read them correctly, he is telling me to hurry up and sit with him. I couldn't help but grin. I grab a tea cup and pour in the hot water and place the hot teacup onto a small plate with a black tea bag aside for him to decide whether he likes it strong or weak. I place it down aside his dish and settle myself down at the table, Levi pouring me my glass of the cold water from the pitcher. I smile and murmur a thank you as we all began to dine in.

Mom was a tank full of question about Levi himself which he spoke clearly and freely, as if he was talking to me and to his closest friends. We laugh and tell each other stories and it seems like dad has soften himself up to Levi. Either because he is at the dining table or he has really accepted Levi. I can't tell but it feels good to know that he talking freely as well with Levi, my boyfriend...

However once he has gone far he goes further to telling Levi about my embarrassing past. Although Levi does know once part of my embarrassing life such as crying over a fallen ice cream cone to the point where he tells him about my weird and picky attitude to my actions of stupidity such as making a mistake going to the male's bathroom on ACCIDENT. I mean we have made a mistake like that before, right?!

Once the day gotten darker and the time went on fast I picked up the plates and place in the sink to wash as they continue to tell each other stories. I'm glad to the point where Levi had satisfied them with his perfect grades and his perfect paths in school to become someone big in life. Of course this has to take off some of the tension of dad's back. To dad, education is important and knowing that Levi is tending to finish school first is what keeping a goofy smile on his face. I can't believe I am actually with my perfect someone. He is smart and a gentleman. He knows how to please my parents and care out for me. Just like he beaten the crap out of that one creepy man in the alleys.

"Need help?" Levi walks up me from behind as he place his tea cup and plate into the sink, interrupting my thoughts about him.

"Please." I smile and he places a kiss on the temple of my head. I blush beet red, again in front of my parent! I swear I could hear mom teasing me along with dad. Levi takes the washed dish I handed him and he drys it with a white cloth. We work as a team until all the dishes were clean and putted away into their rightful place. He hugs me several times and I love each and every one of them, even if they are in front of my crazy parents.

"We'll be heading out. It's getting late and dark outside already." My mom yawns as she stands up along with my dad and she grabs her purse while dad walks up to me.

"It's great to see my little sweetheart again." My dad says and hugs me. I roll my eyes and hug back telling him the same. He lets go of me and shake hands with Levi while it was my mom turn to tackle me with a bear hug and million of kisses on my cheek before she shake hands with Levi, with a slight blush.

I'm sorry mom but he belongs to me.

I walk them out to their car along with Levi and my dad walks to me and whispers into my ear: "If anything happens (f/n), call me and I'll straighten this boy out."

"Yes dad. Have a safe trip back." I giggle and roll my eyes. He enters into their car and we wave goodbye as they drove around and out the block of mine. Levi sighs in relief and again he pulls me over his shoulder.

"Levi!" I scream as he climb up the stairs. "Don't drop me!"

"Tch, why would I drop you?" He has a playfully grin and kick open the door to my apartment.

"Watch the door!" I hiss and he closes the door with his heel and settles me down onto the couch.

"Your dad accepts me." He says and attack my lips before I could smile and say something.

"He says I'll have to take care of you." He murmurs between the kiss, us both trying to get air into our lungs. "He told me he'll kick and beat the living shit out of me if I made you cry or upset."

I wryly smile as we pull apart and saw that he had a frown and soft eyes.

"I would never hurt you (f/n)." He breathes and it melts my heart.

"I know you won't." I reach up to his face and bring him down where our nose are touching, my eyes closed I breath out the other words. "At least I hope not."

"I would never." He clench his jaw and slams a kiss, desperate and letting me know that his words are serious. When he says he would never do that do me, it means that he would never do that to me.

And this is the man I want to have in my life forever.

I will speak up and never shut down!

 

The End


	15. BONUS#1~ Tunnel Of Love

"Oi hurry the hell up, everyone is already heading over there!" Levi shouts over at me from his living room. Jeez – Levi please keep your panties from twisting...

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you! Just start the car I'll meet you out!" I shout back as I rub my soaking wet face with a dry white fluffy cloth. I hear him let out a small scoff as his keys chime together heading out the door. I roll my eyes at the man, shesh can't I just wash my face?

"Just a little bit of lip gloss..." I twist open my Carmex and just applied a little tiny bit of gloss on my lips, once done I pop my lips in satisfaction. I run my hand though my (h/c) bangs and gave myself a quick thumbs up at the mirror. With that, I shut the lights and rush out of the bathroom, grabbing my cotton string bag over my shoulders I soon head out locking the door to meet Levi.

I find him with a grumpy look parked in front of his place, I couldn't help myself but to roll my eyes at the grumpy man I love and shuffle down the stairs.

"You take forever." He mumbles as I hop in and belted myself for Mr.Harsh-Discipline.

"Sorry. I didn't want to go out with a filthy face." I huffed.

"But you leave without a jacket?" Eh? I look down at myself and noticed I had forgotten my jacket! Crap! I was too distracted to forget my jacket! Ugh, how embarrassing...

"Crap..." I groan as he scoffs. How stupid could I be? It's still cold outside and I forget to slip on my jacket...

"Here, I knew you would forget. Put it on before you'll catch a cold. I wouldn't want to be apart from you while you're in bed with the sniffles." He pulls out the all too familiar white smooth jacket I love to wear for the winter, it wasn't too thick nor was it too thin, just perfect.

"Oh! Thank you!" I beam as I snatched it from his grasp, I quickly snuggled it on as he begins to reverse out of the parking spot. I buckled myself back into place as he ruffles my hair before shifting the car into drive.

"It's hard to stay mad at you." He grumbles, I let out a giggle at his grouchy comment. Is it really? I wonder why?

"You know where you're going right? Which freeway, street, road...?" I asked as he let out a small laugh.

"Yes I do, you made me read the directions three times a day for the last past week. I know how to get there, babe." Babe?! What! I am burning up like someone had pour gasoline on me and ignited a match to set me on flames! Did he just called me 'Babe'?

"B-Babe?" I squeak, my lungs begging for my holding breath to be released.

"Hm? Tch, I didn't realize what I've said." He smirks, driving through the streets his eyes focused on the road. I could literally feel fire on my skin while the A/C on my side was blowing hot air directly at me full blast. "You don't like the name?"

That jerk is the one pouring gasoline on me!

"N-No it's not that. Well, um. I-I don't know, I never been called that!" I peeped as we soon stop at a bulging hot red stop light.

"Well I just called you that now. Can I called you that?" He says with a playing tone of the preying wolf, taunting me into his trap. My face shifts color into blushing rosy red.

"Y-You want to call me b-babe?" I stutter as he grabs my left hand with his right, giving me a slight squeeze. He looks over at me, there was no straight eye contact but there was the awareness of awkwardness.

"Well it doesn't have to be babe, maybe honey, s-sweetie, l-love." Levi struggles to spill out his words. He focus his gaze back to the road, even though the light was still red, he watches the the cars on the opposite angle were passing on. "Never mind, I'll just call you (f/n)."

Once the lights beam green, he lets go of my hand and onto the steering wheel to enter the freeway.

He stuttered calling me other names...That's the first I've seen him act cute! And embarrassed! Mr.ThuggySenior is embarrassed? This is my chance to pour my tank of gasoline on him!

"You can call me...Sexy..." I bite my lower bite to contain my laughter as I peek up at him to see his reaction.

"W-What the hell?" He widen his eyes and nearly sway the car but luckily he kept the wheel steady. My laughter was the near edge of explosion but my guts tell me to ignite the flames.

"What? You don't like the name?" I replied in a more innocent disappointed voice. Damn it, this is too much for me to handle! Hold it in (f/n), just throw in the match!

"What? You want me to call you..." He gulps.

"Call me...What?" I grin although he can't see my lips, right there I knew I tossed in the match that had ignited his embarrassing flames! That's what he gets for igniting me on fire!

"Sexy?"

"Yes?" I answer and curse myself, I snickered.

"Oi!" Levi yap, giving me a quick devil glance.

"Hahaha! I-I'm s-sorry!" I laughed, holding onto my burning stomach.

"You're kidding?!"

"O-Of course I'm kidding!"

"For fuck sake you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!" He snarls as I continue laughing in pain. He turns off the hot blowing air, probably because he was burning up just like I was. After a minute or so I was nothing more than eyes full of joyful tears, a sore stomach, and full of giggles. Oh boy that was hilarious! I made Levi spark just as he would always do to me. I will never forget this day! Whoo!

"H-Hey you're not mad at me or anything, right?" I asked wiping away my tears as we finally exit the freeway and into another freshly new red stop light.

"And if I am?" He growls. Oops...

"Hey, I was kidding. I'm sorry." I sweet smile as I reach out to place my hand on his knuckles. He stares at my hand for a moment before entwining our fingers together and bringing my back hand to his lips; gently kissing the surface as I gasp and blood rushing to meet my now rosy red face.

"I love you." His breath brushes against my smooth flesh, worrying me about palm sweat, please don't sweat dammit!

"I-I love you too." I whisper as he look over at me, a smooth smile on his lip that away take the breath away from my lungs.

"What was that?" He plays with me by placing my hand down on my lap, still tangled with his, and lean close to meet my lips.

"I love you." I breathe out once more, this time he is satisfaction by attacking my lips. I instantly fell into his blasted curse as I lose myself into the sweet sour kiss. This time he does something wildly new, he licks my bottom lip and that somehow cast me to slightly apart my lips as his tongue slowly fight its way in.

"Ah!" I yelp back as a loud honk roar behind us, honking at us to move as the light beams green.

"Tch, damn it, you distracted me." Levi smirk down at me, a blushing mess.

"Oi fuck you!" Levi curse at the driver behind and screech his car forward. I gasp but couldn't help the exciting laughter escaping my lips.

******

"Hey (f/n), Levi! You guys are finally here!" Eren beam, waving at us as we walk toward his running figures along with Mikasa and Armin behind him catching up with him. But there was also another girl with them... She had blonde hair tied into a bun and a big bang hanging out that covers her right eye. Who is she?

"What took you two long?" Eren grin as Levi narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Women and the bathroom, taking their time..." Levi puffed.

"Hey!" I weakly punched Levi on his shoulder, only to receive a glare.

"Ha really? Same here with Mikasa, take forever to paint her eyelashes or something." Eren snickered as Mikasa punched his shoulder, hard.

"Eren!" She hiss as he whine in pain.

"Hahaha, Annie doesn't bother me." Armin rub the back of his head before receiving a really hard punch to the shoulder, nearly sending him to the ground. Poor Armin.

"Shut up." The blonde lady says, slightly blushing.

"Hey!" Armin playfully chuckle. "Oh hey (f/n), this is Annie Leonhart. Annie this is (f/n) (l/n)."

Armin introduce as suddenly my shy side returns.

"H-Hi, nice to meet you." I smile as she sort of smiled. Maybe she is shy like me! "I don't think I ever seen you at school."

"That's because I don't go to the Survey Corps." She says monotony.

"Yeah that's right, Annie goes to Military Police Abridge Academy." Armin smiles as Annie nods.

"Sounds fancy." I shyly smile.

"Alright we get going before the line gets long!" Eren interrupted, running to the line as we chase behind him. Finally at the Incoming Spring Amusement Park, I noticed a bunch of students from school await ahead in line, most from my classes and some noticeable because of the school spirit jackets with Wing of Freedom patched. In the line Levi holds my hand as I am sight struck at the high rides and the really high Ferris Wheel that rotates slowly. The air was even more chillier as the wind was striking me a shiver constantly.

"I should have brought you a thicker jacket." Levi grumbles as I give our hands a squeeze to let him know it was alright. I don't like thick jackets, good thing he gave me this one. No longer than five minutes we were close to the windows, surprising me of how fast the line went, of course it was fast because more employees were at each open window. As each of us separate to different windows. Levi insisted to pay for me as walking towards the window, however I never won the argument as he snaps on my all day rides bracelet on my left wrist for me; although I could clearly could had done it myself but instead he wanted show off by placing a quick kiss on the back side on my left hand, again making me a blushing mess. I could hear some 'ooo's, 'awe's, and 'dayum's in the background but I attend to ignore them; I could feel his sly grin aside me.

"Meet you guys here at 9:00P.M! Keep an eye on the clock!" Eren yells as he grab hold of Mikasa and dash away.

"See you guys!" Armin wave at us while he takes on Annie far off.

"What ride do you want to start on?" Levi asked as all the adrenaline spikes up of pure excitement.

"Whatever is in front of us!" I squeak as I drag Levi to the nearest ride, a kiddie ride!

"Oi that is for kids!" Levi quickly hesitated as I roll my eyes and kept on pulling him. The ride wasn't entirely for kids, it was quite big and only run around in a ring.

"Come on Levi, we'll going to get on all the rides, little or scary big, we're getting on all of them!" I laugh as he let out a groan entering the line to the ride.

"Too bad for you, this ride has a height limit, getting on that tiny ride is too small for the both of us." Levi hisses as I jump up to see that he is right, surprisingly we were too tall, this was really a kiddie ride.

"Aw..." I frown as he coughs a laugh and dragged me out of the line.

Next ride we went on a much bigger ride, tall and crazy fast with loops and twirls. Instantly I felt my legs turning into jello.

"You're not a afraid of this ride, right?" He asked, either teasing me or he is actually serious. Can't tell with my hazy head.

"Afraid? Pffft, never! Danger is my middle name!" I grin as he grins along, ruffling my hair."Just as long you'll hold my hand in the ride, then I'm good..."

********

Time quickly passes by as the sky grew dark with the shining stars twinkling in the sky. I munch on the pink cotton candy Levi had bought for me, since I was on a cheap patrol, I force Levi to only buy the pink cotton candy and that way we can both share one. Here we are, holding hands eating pink cotton walking around to see what there is for us to play.

"Hey look...Tunnel Of Love..." I point out, slowly regretting it as I am now rosy red.

"You want to ride that one?" Levi says, barely above a whisper. He is unsure about it too!

"Well, if y-you don't want to, it's alright." I muttered, muting myself with the cotton candy.

"No, let's get on it." Levi says, pulling us in line with other couples already chatting dirty things into each other ears as I try to calm myself down to remove that rosy blush! Jeez (f/n) calm down, it's just a ride!

After several minutes, it was our turn to get in a pale white swan boat that had a gold painted metal bar push our laps down on the seat. Levi was on my left side, holding my hand as the ride begins to now move. People wish us lovers luck and giggles as we enter into the tunnel.

"You two behave in there!" A woman whoops that echoed inside the tunnel as I giggle while Levi scoff, maybe scoffing is his way of blushing.

"Jesus fuck, these lights are blinding..." Levi cursed at the bright neon pink heat shaped lights that wrap around the tunnel as we kept moving forward. (A/N: I am so sorry if this is not what is inside a Tunnel Of Love ride, I never been on one so... :'( I cri evry tim...)

"Yeah, they are. Better off closing my eyes." I giggle, closing my eyes.

"Tch, you'll miss out what is ahead."

"Then tell me when there is something new ahead." I chuckled, receiving a tight squeeze before silence. The music playing around us was smooth and soothing...Just as smooth lips were perched on mine. I flash open my eyes only to receive a painful sudden neon blue light from new colored hearts and Levi free hand softly pulling my face to meet the perfect angle between us. I kept my eyes closed as he insert his poison inside me, taking my mind away along with my fogging thoughts.

"Levi..." I slightly moan. Slightly!

"Hey Sexy." Levi smirks as I couldn't help but smile. He lips return back onto mine and this time he does that unknown trick to me again. He lick my bottom lip as I am cast to apart them lightly; his tongue fight inside and that is when he pushes deeper inside, taking me into some total level of kissing. His tongue fights along with mine as I unwrap my hand from Levi's and raise them both up to tug on his dark raven locks. He wraps his arms around me the best he could as we continue to make out. Holy fuck, this is intense! It so intoxicating...I hope mom and dad haven't secretly installed cameras inside the tunnel because holy fuck dad will destroy Levi.

"Whoo hoo! Behave yourself young couples!" A brunettue lady employee whistles as Levi and I seperate panting. I blush scarlet as the lady help us out the ride and wish us luck with other whoops coming around.

"Jeez..." I grumble as Levi deeply chuckle in his throat and placed a enchanting kiss on my head, wrapping his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to his side.

"Where to next?" Levi says as I point at the giant spinning wheel.

"Ferris Wheel." I smile as he nods,

"Better get going before our time is run out." He says as we seperate to race to the short line. Once we got to the line we were very luckily to get on instantly since each car was being emptied and refilled with new people. In the car only four people could fit in, but we asked to just let us be alone in a car.

"What time is it?" I asked Levi as he prop out his phone from his front pocket, I guess guys don't put their phones in the back pocket... Interesting...

"8:32P.M." He replies. "I'll text the others that we're on the Ferris Wheel, we'll probably be late to meet up."

"Alright." I smile as I lean my head on his shoulder, lost into the bright shimmering lights of the Amusement Park and the bright lights of the wonderful city. The moon half full but continue to shine down the sleeping areas of the world it's beautiful milky white light.

"Can I call you...Darling?" I asked, sleepily.

"Hm? Darling?" He says in a low voice.

"Yeah...Do you like it?"

"Sounds good." He push his arm back and wrap me closer to his side.

"Yay..." I smile sleepily.

"What should I call you?" He coughs. Cute!

"Hmmm... No Sexy?" I giggle.

"No, I don't think I'll have the guts, but for you I'll try."

"Nah, I don't want to be called 'Sexy'."

"C-Cutie then?" He stutters.

"Nah..."

"H-Honey?"

"Hmmm." Honey... Honey (f/n)... Hey Honey!... See you later Honey...Okay... "Yeah...Sounds good."

"Honey...Honey it is." Levi says is pride as he place a kiss on my head.

We stayed in our spots in our little ball rotating around high to low. Once we reached the highest peak of the wheel we stare at the sky in awe, pointing out stars that seems to had forms of faces or shapes. Just realizing it now, we spent this whole day together, never letting each other apart more than a foot. Weird it may see but it gives me a weird tinging in my stomach and heart... Huh I guess it is weird...

"Hey, let's get going to the meet up." Levi shakes me to take me out of my La La Land as he unbuckles me and holds my hand to take lead out of the ride. Walking was so far foreign for me once my legs were moving against the ground. However something big and fluffy caught my eyes, snatching my lazy side away.

"Hey look Levi, isn't that a cute stuffed panda bear?!" I squealed at the large panda bear that is hooked up high at a bottle game.

"Huh... A bottle game. Want a panda to take home?" Levi sneers as I gap at him.

"Let me play." Levi says as he walks up to the game employee.

"That's $2, sir." The man says as Levi pulls out his wallet and slaps two dollar bills on his hands. Two bucks for a game?...Jeez...

"What do I have to do to get that panda?" Levi asked the man as he whistles and grins.

"Hit the three bottle tower every shot you make and the panda goes to you for your lady. You only got three baseballs to try to hit it though." The man winks at me as I roll my eyes.

"Tch, easy." Levi scoffs as he knocks the first tower down, the man goes to rebuilt it and Levi knocks it down again.

"You got this Levi!" I cheer for him as he scoffs and closed one eye to aim. I couldn't help but laugh. Arching his throwing arm back he throws the baseball that the tower but only to hit the tower's bottle tip.

"Fuck!" Levi yells as the employee shrugs and holds a cute small red heart pillow.

"This could work too." The man smiles as he hands me the pillow.

"Hahaha, good try though." I tell Levi but he shakes his head and narrows his eyes at the man.

"Give me another set." Levi slaps another two dollars as the man nods with a grin settling down another set in front of Levi.

"H-Hey I got a heart pillow, you don't have to waste more money to get the panda, Levi." I nervously laugh as he shakes his head and grabs my hand for a quick kiss, as if it was a charm.

"Oolala..." The man chuckles as I blush and rolled my eyes at Levi's actions.

"1." The man says as Levi strikes down the tower.

"2!" Another tower...

"And..." Levi throws the last ball.

"3!" The man whoops as I squeal in delight, hugging Levi from behind.

"If you want a panda, I'll get you a damn panda." Levi laughs as I reach up to his for a quick kiss before the man hold out the extremely large panda, it's bigger than it look hanged!

"Big ol' panda for the lovely lady, have a great night you two!" The man laughs as I hug the bear with Levi arm behind my back.

"What the?!" Armin widen his eyes at our sudden appearance.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" Eren gasp, pointing at Mr.Panda.

"Levi won it for me." I say with pride as Levi scoffs to hide away his blushing embarrassment.

"Damn it, Mikasa I'm going to get you a fat stuff bear too! Let's go!" Eren yells, blushing as he grabs Mikasa wrist to drag off back into the park.

"Well you two have fun! We're off!" Armin yells after Eren.

"Us too!" Levi holler out to Eren as he pulls up a thumbs up, disappearing into the bright lights.

"Well we're exhausted, see you guys some other time?" Armin smiles as he takes hold of Annie's hand. She was carrying two large bags, he must had brought her some souvenirs.

"Same here." Levi nods.

"Good night!" I smile as they say the same, walking ahead of us first.

"You better not love that bear more than me." Levi threatens into my ear as I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"I don't think that is possible. Mr.Panda is absolutely adorable!" I hug Mr.Panda tighter.

"Mr.Panda? Oi! I'll fucking kill the bear." Levi growls.

"Hey!" I laugh as he grins and pulled me closer.

Once we found the car, I open the back seat and buckled Mr.Panda in his seat before entering the shotgun seat as Levi had already started the car with medium blowing hot air.

"Did you really buckled the bear in?" Levi scoffs, driving out of the parking lot.

"I'll never know when you'll hit the breaks, Mr.Harsh-Discipline." I sneer as he coughs a laugh.

We hit another stop light and I find myself with my left hand entangled with his right hand, his warmth makes me feel safe and loved. Something I thought would ever happen to me. And it's happening...

"Thank you for today. I really had fun." I mumble as he squeezes my hand lightly.

"My pleasure, I had really fun today, with you." He kisses my hand.

"Thank you for Mr.Panda."

"That bastard better not get more attention than me." He snarls as I giggle and this time I rise his hand to my lips, brushing my lips against his cold flesh.

"I love you, Darling."

"I love you more, Honey."


	16. BONUS#2~ Truth Or Dare?

"Uno!" I scream out, slaming down a yellow one.

"Damn it." He mutters, narrowing his eyes at me as I wiggle my eyebrows. Come on Levi, don't be shy, place a card down.

"Pick up four brat, the color is now red." He sneers slapping the sinister wild draw 4 card.

"Hey!" I pout grabbing four more cards into my hand. I kept picking up cards until I finally got a red card. Now about eleven cards were now in my hands instead of uno, ugh.

"Red six." I growled, not pleased at the fact he has fewer cards then me, he is so mean!

"Red draw two." He coughs a laugh as I grunt in annoyance.

"Red four!"

"Blue four."

"Blue five!"

"Green five, oh and Uno." He holds that secret mischievous grin on his lips as I scoff.

"No way." I breathe dumbfound as he waves the backside of the card out in front of me in order to hide his final card identity.

"Place a card down." He shuffles himself up preparing himself to dunk his card hard onto the messy stack.

Relucantly I pull a card I thought could be least card he could have.

"Green eight."

"Yellow eight!" He roars, dunking his last card onto the stack of cards harshy using all his muscle force onto that single card.

"No fair!" I hiss slapping all my cards down as he softly laughs while neatly shuffling back the cards into their rectangle pack form.

"What makes you thinks it's not fair?" He teases me as I groan and fall back down onto my back against his clean carpet floor.

"You're not fair and no fun." I whine, stretching out my arms.

"I'm no fun?" He climbs on top of me, taking me by surpise.

"H-Hey! W-What are you doing?" I stutter, blushing like an idiot.

"I'm being fun." He sneers, leaning in to brush his lips onto mine. I press my lips up at his and instantly I fell right into his trap, falling deep into the abyss of his kiss. He pulls his hand onto my left side of my head brushing back my hair behind my ear and caressing my cheek with his thumb.

The bell chirp at the door separating us from the kiss as I grin and chuckle as he got up.

"Was I fun?" He asked as I nod, Levi you're such a dork. I reach out my hands as he grabs them and lifts me up in a swift. Damn son, calm down.

"I got the money." I say as I amble towards the door but he grabs my wrist from behind and stops me from going any further. What the?

"You're going like that?" He raises a eyebrow and analyze me from top to bottom and back up.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" I look down at myself.

"You're not going to let him see like that.You're wearing fucking butt shorts and a tank top." He hisses.

"Levi, for all you could know he could be a she." I scoff and pull my hand away from his grasp opening the door to reveal our holy god, the pizza delivery man.

"Hi!" I greet the young boy as he smiles and greets me back.

"Your total will be $12.96." The pizza boy says as I hand him a twenty dollar bill, I grab the large box of the hot holy smelling (favorite pizza) from Attack Hut.

"Keep the change as tip." I smile as he nods with rosy cheeks.

"Thank you! Hope you have a lovely night!" He says as he stuffs the bill in his pocket and Levi helps me with the pizza box from behind.

"I hope you have a terrible night." Levi growls as I look over my shoulder to give him a glare. Hey!

"Sorry, I hope you have a good night too." I nervously laugh as he does the same and turn away just as I shut the door close.

"That was unnecessary." I retort at Levi walking off to the table with the pizza box.

"I don't like him. I shouldn't have let you get the door." He murmurs, gathering us paper plates and and glass cups. "What do you want to drink?"

"I didn't do anything wrong." I hiss. "Cold water is fine."

"No you didn't but he was staring." He counters back. "You don't want any juice?"

"He was not." I hissed back at him. "No, I want cold water."

"Tch, obviously you didn't notice." He scoffs, he is being ridiculous. I roll my eyes and decided to just forget it as I amble to him and grab my paper plate, he goes on and fills my cup with water from his pitcher. I take two slices and traveled to the living room. Snatching the remote I snap on Netflix and explore the trending movies.

He comes and joins me with also two slices of pizza and brings the box over at the coffee table for a easier access to grab more. I continue on looking for a movie to watch with both legs criss crossed apple sauced on the couch.

"You're upset with me." He says bluntly bringing over our beverages. I only hum in response but not turning to face him. I know, childish right? But he is right I am upset, I wasn't trying to do anything with the pizza boy!

"Tch, listen I get jealous, okay? Don't be angry with me." He groans, setting down our drinks and plop down aside me on the couch.

"I'm not angry." I murmur, he pull his arm over my shoulders and slightly pull me to lean onto him.

"Yes you are." He scoffs and kisses my head.

"I'm annoyed but I forgive you." I scowled, giving in by scooting in closer to his side. He coughs a chuckle and kisses my cheek before pulling his arm away to eat his pizza. Jeez...

"Want movie do you want to watch?" I ask failing to find anything on Netflix for Levi and I to watch.

"I don't care, anything works." He yawns, you're not helping me at all Levi...

"You're tired?" I asked, still scrolling through the different genres

"No." He simply answers, munching on his pizza. I continue on looking for a movie in hopes for any to interest yet there is nothing that catches my mind.

"Here pass me the remote." He orders as I do what I am told, how embarrassing. He goes back up and lands on the horror genre scrolling through the movies in that genre.

"In a mood for horror?" He asked as I reach out and grab my pizza into my mouth. I hum in response and clicked on a movie called: "Would You Rather?"

"You seen this movie before." I asked, gulping down the food in order to speak.

"No but I heard it was good."

"From who?"

"Gunter and Erd." Uh, intersting. The movie begins to play their beginning credits of the actors as I unfold my legs from the format before they could fall asleep. I hate it when my legs falls asleep it almost like thousands of needlies are tickling me it is just so weird!

Wait if he heard about this movie from Gunter and Erd, and they are always in their group, does this mean he met Petra?

I look over at him in the corners of my eyes, he was focused on the playing screen, maybe I should just forget about it. After all she is old news, right?

*****

"No!" I hiss as I knew something was going to happen with the man.

"Damn this shit is intense." He mutters amazed at the screen, jeez Levi aren't you something.

After the scene passed I sigh in relief but still horrified. Next thingI know Levi wraps his arm over my shoulders and pull me closer to him.

"I dare you to get me a drink." He whispers into my ear shaking his empty glass out in front of me.

"Would you rather have could water or juice?" I giggle copying the horror movie idea grabbing his glass and standing up with my glass as well, my legs seem to lost their movation and their memory of how to walk. Come on legs don't fail me now!

"Cold water." He holds that secret grin as I bite my lip to contain mine while walking into his wide kitchen

I open his fridge and pull out his cold glass pitcher of water, puring in each cup in the same amount. Placing back the pitcher I return back into the sofa where I place down the two glasses on the coffee table on their cup coasters.

"Which one is mine?" He asked and I am dumbfounded.

"Uh, um, well..." I twitch my eye at my own stupidity.

"You don't remember which one is mine?" He coughs out a laugh and grabs either cup of the two. "I don't mine sharing your germs, after all we do kiss so there shouldn't be a problem."

I wide my eyes in disbelief at his words, blood rushing to my face like crazy. Calm yourself (f/n)! I watch him take a sip as I grab what is now my cup to my seat aside him.

"If you don't like sharing germs then thats fine, you can just go grab another cup." He says as I nervously laugh and shake my head.

"No it's not that, I'm just embarrassed for forgeting whose cup was who." I reassure him, heat prickling my heated skin and scalp.

"It's just a common mistake." He coughs a chuckle, pulling me to his side as another gory scene pops in the scene.

"I dare you to get us a blanket?" I mutter as I nuzzle close to him for warmth. The A/C here is way too low!

"You're cold?" He inquires me as I nod in response. He ruffles my hair before standing up to get us a blanket. I fix my hair watching him walk away in his black baggy sweat pants and a random white well fit shirt. His back never fails me to drop my heart, how the hell does he get his back so good looking? While he is gone I hear the A/C turn off, either he shut it off or rise the scale to a warmer temperature.

He walks back with a thick furry wool blanket, unfolding it and lay it flat onto my lap and his. Still cold I scooch on closer to him as he holds me by my waist. This is so romantic my mental mind is having a fluttering break down.

The movie soons ends, an ending making me feel sad and deep about it. How sad, I feel bad for the main character... Levi gets up to store the left over pizza into a paper plate and into the fridge as leftovers if ever hungry. He folds the pizza box near the trash can for whenever he goes out to toss away the trash he might as well take the box. I went into the kitchen and refill my cup with water as he sneeks up behind me and whisper into my ear.

"Truth or dare?"

"Hey, that game is dangerous." I scoff, turning around to face him only to find him with that secret smirk.

"It's not like I'm going to force you to eat anything disgusting or do anything dangerous."

"Still." I pout as he scoofs with a shrug.

"Want to head to sleep then?"

"No, I choose dare." I grin as he raises an eyebrow in amusement.

"Dare? Interesting." He whistles, teasing me.

"Oh come on, get me the dare!" I laugh as I wipe the water from my lips

"Make my bed." He points at the blankets and pillows on the carpet.

"Easy." I scoff as I amble over and pop the pillows on the arm of the sofa and puff the wool blanket over the body of the sofa and voilà his bed is now made.

"I should had given you harder one." He scoffs as he ruffles my hair even more.

"Your turn, truth or dare?" I grin,

"Dare."

"I dare you to let me touch your abs!" I laugh out as he shot me a shock look.

"Alright, fairly easy." He sneers lifting his shirt up to reveal those holy 8-pack hot smoking soft abs.

"Wait what, are you serious?" I stare in awe at his abdomen.

"Were you not? I thought this was a dare?" He questions me as I shake my head and nervously laugh as I reluctantly let my fingertips touch one of the blocks.

"Okay" I pull back slightly rosy from the experience.

"You call that a touch?" He scoffs, reaching out and gripping my hand onto his warm flesh.

"Ah!" I shriek at the touch of his warm muscles.

"Shh! You'll wake up the neighbors!" He hisses as I pull away from the touch now blushing to the color of blood rose.

"S-Sorry." I stutter catching my breath as he lowly laughs at my appearance.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I pull myself together as his brows raise in amusement again.

"I dare you to smile for me." What am I saying! Damn it my head is fuzzy I can't even control my own words! Really (f/n), a smile?

"A smile?" He is dumbfounded at my request as he attempts to lift his lips into a smiling curve. I watch him stuggle until he gives up and scoff in embarrassment.

"Aw, you won't smile?" I pout as he frown.

"It's not eas task for me, you know."

"Oh is it? I shouldn't had dare you then." I nervously laugh feeling guilt pinching my gut.

"Brat, just wait I'll smile for you." He growls, attempting to lift a smile. Honestly I am scared as hell right now, forcing a smile on him looks like a evil sinister grin.

"Levi i understand it's not simple." I wryly smile as he at least tried to copy mine.

"I love you (f/n)." He says out of the blues as I blush beet red and lost at words for a brief moment.

"I-I love you too, Levi." I stutter, butterflies dancing in my stomach.

"I know you do." And on cue he smiles and lean in to peck my lips before pulling back with his usual stern thin.

"You smiled!" I gasp the butterflies going wild. I giggle at his trap and method to get himself to smile, how sweet!

"Okay last one before we get to bed, I'm tired as hell." He yawns and his contagious yawn attacks me afterwards.

"Right, um, truth or dare?"

"Let's end it with a truth." He smirks, holding my hand was he walks me into his room. I told him he can sleep with me on his bed with pillows between us but he insisted to sleep on the couch, and this time I couldn't stop him.

"Um..." I twiddle my thumbs together. "What was the last time you talked to Petra?"

I dare to not look up at him as I already knew he was surprised at the question.

"Last week, why?" Last week?!

"N-Nothing just out of curiosity. When you mention Gunther and Erd I assume you must had met Oluo and Petra as well." I mumble climbing into bed.

"Nothing is going on with Petra and I (f/n), she is old news." He sighs running his fingers through his silky dark locks.

"I know that. I just.. Well I don't know. Just curious. Sorry." I muffle snuggling Mr.Panda into my arms. Yes, I brought Mr.Panda with me to Levi's place, problem? I think not.

"She won't get in between us, nothing will, not even this fucking bear." He snarls pulling Mr.Panda loose from my grip.

"No! His name is Mr.Panda for your information!" I laugh as I pull back Mr.Panda into my arms.

"Tch, I shouldn't had let you bring that bear." He ruffles my hair turn on his heel out the door, shutting off the lights.

"His name is Mr.Panda!" I scream after him giggling like a child. Jeez, this was a fun night. Right Mr.Panda?


End file.
